Sealed away
by doperwtjes
Summary: What if a love is planned and bad fortunes come true? Will Sasuke and Neji find their way to save the world? SasuNeji - Complete
1. Prologue

**Sealed away**  
_  
Summary: __What if a love is planned and bad fortunes come true? Will Sasuke and Neji find their way to save the world? SasuNeji_

Basically, this story is like the better version of Command me to love.

**Prologue**

At a beautiful summer day, two little children were playing in a small park in their town. It was a day that most people were working hard to be able to eat that evening, but the children were too young to help. They had found each other a couple months ago, and used to play together almost every day since then. They were now busy with making a sand castle.

"Saske!" The oldest boy said, who was four. "Where's the bucket?" He was looking around, searching for a little red bucket they used to build towers with. __

The younger one, a three year old smiled. "It ish here!" He said and handed the older a small green bucket. "I wanna play with the bucket too Neji." He threw some sand in the bucket now.__

"But I want to have the red one!" The oldest boy said, a little angry now that he had gotten the wrong bucket. "You play with the green one. It's stupid." He crossed his arms now. __

The younger one quivered his lip and then gave the other the red one._**  
**_"I wanna play with the one you play with Neji." He said a little upset.__

"Why can't you find your own toys?" The other boy asked, frowning, as he filled the other bucket. __

"I wanna play with you." The youngest said. "Can I play with you?" He started putting sand in the red bucket as well.__

"..Well.. " The older one, Neji, said, as he thought for a moment. "..Well alright." He then said, placing the red bucket in the middle. "You are my best friend after all!"

The youngest smiled broadly now and giggled a little.

"Yay! Thank you Neji!" He said and together they filled the bucket until suddenly a large man stood behind the older boy.

"You have to come with me." He said in a low voice and grabbed the elder's arm.

The boy Neji frowned now.

"..I can't go with strange men." He said, trying to pull his arm away, but of course he wasn't strong enough. He looked scared.

"Well then.." The man said and coughed then suddenly gave the boy called Neji a hit against the back of his head, knocking him out. The second he did that, the younger boy, Sasuke started screaming. The man now put Neji into a bag and bound it closed and started walking away.

"C-come back! Someone help! Come back!" Sasuke yelled panicked and started crying out of fear. What was going on?

The man now turned around and then ran to Sasuke, and before the little boy knew what was going on, he hit the little boy as well. He then ran off, taking the bag with him.

Sasuke dropped to the floor, trying to keep his consciousness but then closed his eyes. And it was dark.

And it stayed dark.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter will be uploaded soon enough, we're still busy editing the story ;) We decided to write a little more slow then before, so we can keep up with our work. Now there are 5 others stories waiting to be spelling checked, divided into chapters and being uploaded. With other words: you can expect something more of us!**

To get you in the mood: which story should be uploaded first?

1. A story based on the movie 'Fighting'  
2. A vampire story (everyone should write one of those, right?)  
3. A story about drugs  
4. A story about streetgangs  
5. A story based on a movie of which I lost the name right now.. it was about a school for superheroes? :)

**Let us know!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

On a rainy day, Uchiha Sasuke was walking home from the market. He lived in the city called Halbor City and was seventeen years old. He walked by houses and waved to some of the people he knew. His dark eyes looked around and he put a hand through one of his pitch-black strings of hair. He then got to his own house, opened the door and got in. Sasuke spotted an envelope and looked at it. It was from the ruler of the city, sir Asuma. Sasuke performed missions for this man and this would probably be one more. It was strange though, normally he didn't get letters from the man. Sasuke opened the envelope and read it. He frowned. He had to go look for a guy called Hikura Neji and kidnap him. Together with the city this guy lived in, there was no information at all. Why would this guy be so special that he had to get kidnapped for?

"Hey, you're home early." A low male voice said and when Sasuke turned around, he saw his brother Uchiha Itachi walking into the room.

"Hi. Yeah the market was full of crap." Sasuke said. "Look at this letter I got. It says I have to kidnap a guy from Halbor City." He gave his brother the letter.

Itachi frowned as he took the letter and read it.

"Strange." He said. "But well, the lord requests it, so you'd better go soon."

"I know, I'll go first thing tonight." Sasuke said nodding. "How long will it take me to get there? You've been there before right?" Sasuke himself had never been in Halbor City. He heard it was pretty rotten though.

"Yeah, I've been there three months ago." Itachi said. "It's pretty easy to get inside though. Just go dressed up like a poor man. And it'll take three hours on a horse."

Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks, I'll go pack the stuff I need." He said and went to his room. He then looked in the envelope again and found another piece of paper. On it was a sketch of the person he had to kidnap. On the back of it was some information about his weight and length. Also it said the person was eighteen years old, had white eyes and the street and number where he lived were mentioned. Enough for Sasuke to find the guy and take him away. But Sasuke still wondered why he had to kidnap the guy. Especially at such a young age.

"Don't you want to wait until mom and dad get home?" Itachi asked, who had followed him upstairs.

"No. Dad'll just start telling me what I will do wrong." Sasuke said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning anyway."

Itachi nodded.

"Alright." He then said. "Good luck. Any idea how you're going to do it? I got some strong rope if you need it. And if I were you, I'd borrow the barrow and let the horse pull it. Then you can put that person in there."

"Yeah yeah, I can figure it out myself." Sasuke said. "I'll just knock him out, put him in the barrow and go home. He'll be tied up of course."

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Be careful."

"I will." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi. Two hours later, Sasuke was off to kidnap the guy called Hikura Neji.

* * *

That night, Hyuuga Neji, known as Hikura Neji, was laying in his bed, sleeping. But he had woken up several times and did so as well now. He sat up, groaning. He really needed to fall asleep now, but he couldn't. He had heard something downstairs. Perhaps he had imagined it, but he could better go look. He grabbed a candle and lit it, so he could see, and put on his cloak. He then grabbed the candle and walked out of his room, and downstairs. He walked into the hallway and saw the window was open. Hadn't he left it closed? He shrugged as he walked to the window and put the candle onto the table close to it. He then closed the window again.

Then suddenly an other candle was put on and there was more light in the room. Uchiha Sasuke had made it to the right place and was ready to kidnap the guy who's house he had broken into.

Neji frowned as he turned around and then saw a.. very attractive guy standing at the end of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

As Sasuke wanted to answer he waited for a little while. This guy was very beautiful. More so then on the drawing.

"I came here to take you." Sasuke then answered and walked forwards.

Neji frowned as he immediately stood into a fighting pose.

"Why?" He asked. "And do you think you can just take me like that?"

"Hmm yeah pretty much." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji by the arm and turned him around so he could bind the guy up.

But Neji wasn't going to give himself over this quickly. He gave a hard tug on his arm, so Sasuke was being swung towards him and then he turned around and hit two of his fingers hard into Sasuke's stomach, with energy. He then started hitting Sasuke's pressure points with his fingers.

Sasuke let out groans for a while but then managed to grab both of Neji's arms and pushed him to the floor. He then quickly bound Neji's hands on his back.

"That's a nice technique." He said.

Neji frowned now, struggling, and trying to hit Sasuke's hands with his fingers, but he didn't succeed.

"Let go of me!" He then yelled.

"Nope, you will just have to come with me." Sasuke said and pulled Neji up, then started pulling him with him to the door.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then waited until Sasuke opened the door.

"Someone help!" He then yelled, as hard as he could. He couldn't let this guy get away with this. He kept struggling in the mean time. He put one of his other powers into action as well now. He started giving off negative energy, which made the hand where Sasuke was holding his arm with getting warmer and warmer, until it hurt.

"Stop that." Sasuke snapped and then pulled a sleeve off Neji's shirt and gagged Neji with it. He then swung Neji over his shoulder and quickly walked to his horse and barrow.

If looks could kill, Neji would've killed Sasuke with the look he send him. He struggled like mad, tried to yell for help, but it was of course muffled away by the gag. He now send negative energy into Sasuke's body.

But before it could fully reach Sasuke, he threw Neji into the barrow and locked the small door. He then got on his horse and made his escape. He saw several lights through the windows of neighbours, but he knew he was gonna make it out OK. He had kidnapped Neji successfully.

* * *

One and a half hour later, Sasuke stopped his horse and then got off it. It was time for a break and Sasuke decided he should just spend it with his prisoner. He walked to the barrow and opened it, then got in.

"Good evening." He said to Neji and pulled the gag of his head.

Neji glared at Sasuke, from where he was sitting. His arms were still bound and because Sasuke had locked the door before, he hadn't had a chance to escape yet.

"What do you want with me?" He snapped, tugging on his arms to show Sasuke he hadn't given up yet.

Sasuke sat down calmly.

"I don't know, I was just about to ask what's so special about you that I had to go and kidnap you." Sasuke said. "Besides that you are really handsome, I don't see it."

"Shut up." Neji snapped. "The only thing I can think of is that they want to use my healing powers."

"We've got healers as well, I don't think that is it." Sasuke said. "So spill it."

"I have no idea." Neji said, as he looked away. "I wouldn't ask you if I knew the reason."

"Well then I hope the Lord will tell me, because I sure as hell can't see you doing anything special." Sasuke said. "Especially since you're so young."

"Look who's talking." Neji said. "You can't be older then eighteen yourself. I don't know why I'm suddenly so special for him either."

"I'm seventeen, but I'm not the one being kidnapped." Sasuke said. "So you don't know anything?"

"I don't." Neji said, shrugging. "Are you from Halbor City?"

"Yes I do actually." Sasuke said. "Why?"

"Great." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "Just to know how much your city hates mine. I'm going straight to the enemy."

"Well Halbor City is a lot better then your stinky one." Sasuke said. "You should be happy you get to go there."

"Perhaps." Neji said. "But it's still the enemy."

"It is." Sasuke said. "Well I think I'll be heading towards Halbor City again." He opened the door of the barrow again and got out.

Neji huffed, as he send Sasuke a glare, and then just looked at one of the walls of the barrow.

"You know, I'm really just doing what the Lord expects." Sasuke said as he noticed the glare and then locked the barrow again. He got on his horse and drove off.

* * *

An hour later Sasuke got off his horse as he had stopped in front of the castle of his Lord. He walked to the barrow, opened it and pulled Neji out.

"We're here, so you'd better behave." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji with him into the castle.

"Why should I?" Neji asked, as he walked with Sasuke nonetheless.

"Because otherwise you will end up really badly hurt." Sasuke said. They then silently walked through the castle and Sasuke then finally knocked on the door of his Lord. In Halbor City, anyone who lived there could see the Lord any time.

"Come in." The voice of the king came. Neji was looking at the floor now. Not that he was sad or depressed, he just thought this sucked.

Sasuke opened the large door and walked in. He then bowed and made Neji bow as well.

"You requested that I kidnap this man." Sasuke said.

"That's right." The king, a big and muscled man, said. "You were quick. Had any problems?"

"Not really no. He was pretty easy. What should I do with him?" Sasuke asked as he got up again.

"Well we needed a strong healer, and I got a tip to get him." The king, Asuma, said. "I guess we have to lock him up for some time and tell him what he can do and can't do. This is going to be his new home."

"Lock him up? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" The queen, sitting next to King Asuma, said.

Asuma looked at his wife now.

"..Eh.. well he's a prisoner." Asuma said.

"Yes well he's so young. Can't you just put him in a foster home?" The queen, Kurenai said.

"..Well.." Asuma said, doubting. "Why must you always ruin my plans?"

"I don't ruin your plans, I make sure you don't act out stupid ones." Kurenai said.

"This isn't stupid, he can be dangerous." Asuma said. Neji frowned. What kind of king was that?

"He is not dangerous." Kurenai said. "Don't be such a baby Asuma and let me handle this. Come here boy. How old are you? You are so cute. Do you have any parents? Do you look forward to spending time here?" She asked sweetly.

Neji looked up at the queen, frowning.

"Don't treat me like I'm five." He said.

"Oh I'm not. I treat everyone this way. Now will you answer me questions?" She asked and smiled.

As Asuma send Neji a warning glare, Neji sighed.

"I'm eighteen and I never knew my parents, I'm adopted." He said, answering almost all the questions."

"Ah I see. So do you look forward to spending time here then?" Kurenai asked. "If you don't well then I will make sure you will change your mind soon enough."

"Well I'm sorry, I don't look forward to it." Neji said, frowning.

"The only thing you need to do for us is heal the people we send to you." Asuma said. "For the rest, you'll have a great life."

"And to make your life better, why don't you move in with Sasuke and his family? That way you could have a friend." Kurenai said. Sasuke frowned. Move in with him? What the hell?

"With him?" Neji asked, moving his head to Sasuke, frowning like mad.

"..Kurenai.." Asuma groaned.

"Shush Asuma." Kurenai said. "Yes with him. He's really nice. So off you go." Sasuke frowned. Kurenai really always made the rules in the end.

"..You sure that would be smart?" Asuma asked, frowning deeply. "And now already? The boy needs to know first what he can do and what he can't do in here."

"Pfft fine, you tell him that then." Kurenai said. "And then he can go with Sasuke."

"I'll let Iruka instruct the boy." Asuma said. "Guards, would you mind bring him to the dungeons and send Iruka this way?"

"Asuma, what did I say about sending people to the dungeons?" Kurenai said stern.

"He's the enemy Kurenai." Asuma said. "For God's sake! You can't be nice to everyone!"

"Asuma he's just a boy." Kurenai said rolling her eyes. "Young boy, just go to the next room and we will send Iruka there." Kurenai told Neji.

"...Can you untie me then?" Neji asked, confused by this all. What a strange king.

"Yeah yeah, Sasuke untie the boy." Kurenai said and Sasuke frowned but then did as she said. He knew he could better listen to her now.

Asuma huffed now, folding his arms.

"Sometimes I hate you." He muttered.

"Oh don't be so silly." Kurenai said, smiling sweetly at her husband and waved for Neji and Sasuke to leave. Sasuke frowned once again and then grabbed Neji by the arm after he had untied Neji and then left the room. That had been quit... odd.

Neji frowned as he walked with Sasuke and then snatched his arm loose, as they had left the room.

"You don't have to pinch so hard." He said. "What kind of king is that?"

"Oh sorry sir." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "He's a good king and luckily we have a good queen as well." He took Neji with him to the room next to it, as Kurenai had said.

"I think he could easily be taken over." Neji said, frowning. "And that apart from his wife."

"He's a great king when he has to. You were obviously not that important that he wanted to decide on what to do with you himself." Sasuke said. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

"Well be glad that I'm 'very handsome' and not a fat ugly guy." Neji said, snorting. "Who are you anyway? In some kind of way, it's like I've seen you before."

"Well you haven't." Sasuke said. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. The rest you will probably find out when you come to live with me." He sweatdropped.

"Probably." Neji said. They now entered the room.

Sasuke sat down on a chair that was in the room and sighed.

"My dad is so gonna yell at me." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault." Neji said, shrugging.

"He will say it is." Sasuke said. At that moment the door opened and another man walked in.

"Sasuke, you are excused." The man said and Sasuke nodded. He left the room.

"So, Neji right? Happy to be here?" The man asked.

"Why are you all asking me if I'm happy to be here?" Neji asked, frowning. "I've been fucking kidnapped from my hometown. How can I be happy to be here now?"

"Because this city is better to anyone." The man said. "I am Iruka. Now you should just listen to me, do as I tell you and you should be fine."

Neji send the man a glare. The man looked extremely friendly and talked like that as well. Neji guessed it just had no use to get angry at this guy.

"Good." The man, Iruka, said and smiled. "There are just a few simple rules. You will not be able to lid candles, you cannot go out of this city, you cannot go into this castle without guidance and you will not hold any weapons." The man started.

"...Why can't I lid candles?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrow. He already saw that he truly was going to be treated like a prisoner in here. It didn't surprise him, but it sucked.

"Because you could set things on fire. It's a regular procedure." Iruka said. "Other then that you are free to do whatever you like as long as you listen to what the Uchiha's have to say. You do not have to listen to the brothers though. Just the parents."

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding. "And I heard something about healing?"

"Yes, you will be asked to do healing on people when we need that. You will be called out and you will know what to do when the time comes." Iruka answered.

"Alright." Neji said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you are excused. Sasuke will bring you to his house." Iruka said and smiled at Neji.

Neji shrugged as he stood and then just walked out of the room. Damn it. When he opened the door and walked into the hallway, Sasuke was there, waiting for him.

"You ready to go with me?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess." Neji said. "I take it that I have no choice, right?"

"I guess you don't." Sasuke said shrugging and then started walking.

Neji sighed and then just followed Sasuke.

"..So.. if we have to go live together now, it might be good to get to know each other." Neji said.

"It might. Do you wanna know anything specific?" Sasuke asked looking at Neji.

"Just tell me something about yourself." Neji said, as he walked next to Sasuke now. "Just who you are. What your hobbies are and stuff."

"I'm really not that interesting." Sasuke said. "I just do whatever people tell me really."

"You only follow up orders?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke shrugged.

"If I don't have anything to do I just walk around town or go to the forest or something." He said. "How about you?"

"I have to admit I'm not really interesting either." Neji said, sighing. "I often practise for my healing, I gather herbs and make potions of it, that kind of stuff. And I sometimes sing."

"You sing hm. Maybe I'll hear some of that as well some day then." Sasuke said. "I like drawing, so that's a hobby I guess."

"Perhaps you will." Neji said, shrugging. "What kind of stuff do you draw then?"

said. "Just whatever I see. How was live in the other city?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess a little more dirty." Neji said, shrugging. "But nothing special."

"Everyone here is really nice, I sometimes get sick of it." Sasuke said.

"Better then those criminals in my city I guess." Neji said. "Although our lord is very strict. Several people have been killed because they committed a crime."

"Really? Then living here is better, trust me." Sasuke said. "Well we're here." They reached his house now.

"Well my family and friends are there." Neji said, shrugging, as he looked at Sasuke's house. "It's big." He commented.

"I thought you were adopted." Sasuke said. "And yeah, my dad has money." He opened the door and let Neji in.

"I call my adoption parents my family." Neji said, as he entered the house. "So."

"Ah. Were they nice?" Sasuke asked as he walked inside as well. "And be quiet, it's still early, so everyone's sleeping."

"They 'are' nice." Neji corrected Sasuke, while nodding. He looked around. Sasuke's house was decorated very rich. It was a nice house. And probably really expensive.

"Ah, well my parents are really nice as well. No wait, my mother is really nice." Sasuke said as he dropped down on the couch.

"Your father isn't?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow, as he sat down as well. Alright, this was really strange. He was kidnapped, yet he was just talking with his kidnapper like they met each other in a pub.

"My father is a little strict." Sasuke said. "Other then that I guess he's OK."

Neji nodded.

"Do you have siblings?" He asked. "I heard that Iruka guy say something about 'the brothers'."

"Oh yeah I have an older brother. Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"Ah." Neji said, as he leaned back a little. "Well, that's nice. Do you have a good bond with him?"

"Pretty good I guess." Sasuke said nodding. "He's really nice. Do you have siblings?"

"Nope." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Well, not that I'm aware of."

"Ah right." Sasuke said. "That's too bad, I learn a lot from Itachi."

"You do?" Neji asked, interested. "Like what?

"Like just a lot. How to handle things and such." Sasuke said shrugging.

"OK." Neji said and then a silence fell over both of the boys. Neji rubbed his wrists a little and then started healing the little wounds that had appeared onto his wrists from the ropes.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then just laid down on the couch.

"The ropes weren't 'that' tight." He said.

"My wrists aren't bleeding for nothing." Neji said. "It's best if my body is in full condition. I can heal better like that."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry I had to be so rough on you."

"Don't worry about it, it was an order, so." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yeah it was, but you seem like you hold a grudge against me." Sasuke said.

"Well... It was you who kidnapped me." Neji said. "It's a bit difficult. I don't really like you because of it, but I do know it wasn't your fault. I don't know, it's just that you're the enemy I guess."

"I don't want to be your enemy." Sasuke said. "Your city just happened to attack ours."

"I know." Neji said, nodding. He then sighed. "It's all a little complicated."

"It is." Sasuke said. "But I'm sure you'll be fine here."

Neji nodded, and at that moment, they could hear a door open upstairs. Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Are that your parents?" He asked.

"I think so." Sasuke said nodding and then two persons walked downstairs. A woman and a man, both with the same pitch-black hair as Sasuke had and the same black eyes.

"Who's this?" The man, Uchiha Fugaku, asked, as he pointed at Neji.

"This is Neji. I had to kidnap him and Queen Kurenai decided he's going to live with us." Sasuke said. Oh dear, his father would probably get mad.

"Oh? Well that was a quick decision once again." The woman, Mikoto said.

"What rubbish is that?" Fugaku asked, frowning.

"It is not rubbish, you'll get a letter tomorrow from King Asuma." Sasuke answered.

"Now now Fugaku, let's welcome the boy a little nicer." Mikoto said.

"I don't need a boy from the enemy in my house." Fugaku growled. Neji looked at Sasuke a little uncomfortable now.

"Dad." Sasuke said stern. "He's fine."

"Do you want to have some breakfast dear?" Mikoto asked Neji.

"..Well, I am a little hungry." Neji said, nodding. Fugaku glared at Sasuke and then huffed.

"Go wake up your brother." He said and walked into the kitchen.

"Well then I will make a big breakfast." Mikoto said and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke growled a little and then walked upstairs.

Neji bit his lip, looking around. He didn't really know what to do. So he stood and walked to the kitchen.

"..Do I have to help with something?" He asked.

Mikoto blinked a few times.

"Oh dear, you don't act like a prisoner at all." She said and smiled. "If you'd like you could stir the eggs."

"Well I'd better make it best for myself now, right?" Neji asked, as he nodded and did as Mikoto told him to. Fugaku was reading something in the mean time, still growling and grumbling a little.

A little later, Sasuke came down with his brother and then walked to the kitchen as well.

"You know, Neji it was right? You look awfully familiar." Mikoto said.

"I don't think we can ever have met before." Neji said, but smiled politely at Mikoto. Sasuke's mother was nice. Itachi meanwhile dropped himself down onto the couch, only to fall asleep there again.

"Itachi." Sasuke grumbled, seeing him drop on the couch.

"Well, still you look really familiar. The eggs are good that way Neji. You can make scrambled eggs if you want." Mikoto said.

"Perhaps there's someone in this town who looks like me." Neji said, as he looked at Mikoto, while he started to make scrambled eggs.

"His eyes are kinda the same as those of the Hyuuga's." Fugaku said, as he walked to the livingroom, where Itachi was snoring.

"Are not." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Can you make toast mom?" He asked.

"Of course dear." Mikoto said. "So Neji, why were you brought here?"

"Because of my healing powers, so it seems." Neji said, shrugging, as he finished the eggs.

"Do you know Hyuuga's then, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I saw them sometimes." Sasuke said. "Jeez dad, I'm really not the retard you think I am."

"Just for that? My they send Sasuke on a mission in the middle of the night just for that?" Mikoto said as she roasted some toast for Sasuke.

"Perhaps he's better then the doctors here." Fugaku said, and then looked at Sasuke. "Don't act like a toddler Sasuke. Do I have to keep on telling you that you're not three anymore?"

Itachi was softly grinning on the couch now, obviously enjoying the conversations, but too tired to join them.

"Oh no dad, you remind me of that often enough already." Sasuke said whiny.

"Fugaku, stop picking on Sasuke." Mikoto said and then gave Sasuke his toast. "Do you prefer anything for you breakfast dear?" She asked Neji.

Fugaku send both Mikoto as Sasuke a glare, while Itachi sat up and Neji shook his head to Mikoto.

"I still think he looks like a Hyuuga though." Fugaku said. "He's like the small version of that bastard of a Hiashi."

"Fugaku." Mikoto said stern and looked at her husband angrily. Sasuke snorted.

"Girlpower." He softly said smirking.

"No, womanpower." Itachi dryly commented.

"What, he is a bastard." Fugaku said, frowning as he looked at his wife.

"Mom's a girl too you idiot." Sasuke told Itachi.

"Hiashi is not a bastard, you simply don't get along." Mikoto said. "Now sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

"She looks like one but she is a woman." Itachi said, as he walked to the table. Fugaku meanwhile sat down as well, muttering to himself.

"Well women are girls too." Sasuke said.

"Are the eggs ready dear?" Mikoto asked as she put croissants, bread, some more toast, pancakes and syrup on the table.

"They are." Neji said, nodding, as he put them on the table. He decided to just be nice to this woman.

"Women aren't girls, girls are well.. girls until they menstruate, and then they become a woman." Itachi said.

"Your brother is right Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"That's not true, mom is still a girl. I wouldn't call her a girl, but she is. They don't say 'it's a girl' when they get born for nothing. Otherwise their sex would suddenly change at a certain age." Sasuke said offended.

"Guys, calm down." Mikoto said. "And thank you Neji, you can sit down."

"I'm not a boy anymore either, I'm a man." Fugaku said. "There are boys and girls, and men and women. They're not the same."

"Indeed, else there wouldn't be a different name for it." Itachi said, nodding. Neji meanwhile sat down. Were those guys always this annoying? Trying to be smarter then the other?

"But a man is still a boy as well. Because being a boy is your gender." Sasuke said. "You're still a boy."

"Guys come on." Mikoto said as she put milk and juice on the table and sat down as well.

"Genders are officially called man and woman." Fugaku said, as he grabbed some toast.

"Yeah 'and' boy and girl. So you're still a boy. If someone would confuse you with being a girl, they'd say, what are you, a boy or a girl?" Sasuke said.

"That's enough Sasuke, Fugaku. Just eat your breakfast now." Mikoto said strict and all three men shut their mouths.

"..It's good, miss." Neji said after they had eaten in silence for some time.

"Thank you dear. See at least someone appreciates me." Mikoto said smiling.

"He has to be nice to you mom." Sasuke said with his mouth full.

"I don't have to, it wasn't one of my orders." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Your life is gonna be a lot less nice if you're not nice to us so." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Sasuke." Mikoto said stern. "See what I have to deal with everyday?" She asked Neji.

"It must be terrible." Neji said with a slight smirk, which lead Fugaku to growl.

"I'm not that terrible right, mom?" Itachi asked, slightly smirking at his mother now.

"Not in the mornings no. Other then that yes you are." Mikoto said and grinned.

"Itachi's a little different in the morning." Sasuke told Neji.

"Strange." Neji said.

"Itachi just is strange." Mikoto said and then cut open a small bread. And her hand.

"Oh shit." She dryly said, got up and put a rag on it. "That's a lot of blood." She said.

"Mom are you OK?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Fugaku frowned.

"It really is a lot of blood." He said, a little worried.

"Do you want me to heal it?" Neji asked, who sat next to Mikoto. He frowned as well. It was like she cut her whole hand open.

Mikoto looked at Neji and smiled.

"Well I don't think that's necessary but it would be nice." She said and put her hand in front of Neji.

"Mom jeez, it's definitely necessary." Sasuke said.

"It is." Neji said, nodding, as he took Mikoto's hand with one of his own, and placed the other just above the damaged hand. He then started putting energy into it. The wound immediately started growing closed.

"Oh my Neji, you have really soft hands. Unlike my men have." Mikoto said smiling. Sasuke looked at Neji astonished.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling a little. "I need them to make the healing more pleasant." He continued healing now and it took a few seconds before the wound was closed again.

Itachi was staring at what Neji was doing, frowning. That was one handy power to have.

Mikoto smiled some more at Neji and looked at her hand.

"Well you are very handy Neji." She said.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

Neji now released Mikoto's hand.

"It's done." He said and then looked at Sasuke. "I can't really explain it. I just put my energy into the wound and use it to get the torn flesh together again. I've always been able to do it."

"Ah." Sasuke said, still frowning.

"Well good thing too." Mikoto said. "You will really come in handy, you see I'm a little clumsy."

"Although you shouldn't rely on me, it could be that I'm allowed to go back to my home in the end after all." Neji said, nodding. "But for now I can heal everything yes."

"I don't think you're going anywhere Neji. We never send people away." Sasuke said.

"Oh well, we'll see." Mikoto said.

"Not to offend you, but I hope I can go home after all." Neji said. "My friends and the people I love live there." He put his hair behind his ear now, it was something he had been doing the whole morning already.

"It's understandable, but Sasuke's right." Fugaku said. "I don't think you can leave this city anymore.

"My you do that a lot don't you?" Mikoto said, referring to Neji putting his hair behind his ear all the time.

"I remember one of Sasuke's childhood friends doing that. I wonder where that kid went." Mikoto said thinking.

"You mean that Hyuuga kid?" Fugaku asked, as he took a sip of his water. "The one that disappeared all of a sudden?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Yeah that one. Now that you mention it, you do resemble him a lot Neji." Mikoto said.

"He does indeed." Fugaku said, frowning. "Sasuke, when you were three or something you had a best friend you saw every day when we were working. You two were inseparable. And one day, you didn't return home. We were worried sick, and we finally found you at the place you used to play with him. You had just woken up and you were crying loudly. Your friend was gone by then and no one ever saw him again."

"I remember him too." Itachi said, nodding. "He was one year older then Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why don't I remember any of that?" He asked. "I can't remember having any friends. And hello, I just woke up? What was I doing sleeping outside?"

"You were knocked out by someone." Fugaku said. "There was a huge wound on your head, that's why you were crying so hard. And because you couldn't find your friend anymore. And you were only three. It's logical that you can't remember anymore."

"Do you know what his name was?" Itachi asked.

"Do you guys seriously think I am that boy?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Knocked out by someone? What kind of moron knocks out a three year old?" Sasuke asked. "Aren't you one year older then I am?" He then asked Neji.

"I am." Neji said, nodding.

"There are crazy people in this world." Fugaku said, sighing, as he answered Sasuke's question. "He probably didn't want you to warn the rest of the village."

"I would've forgot it anyway obviously." Sasuke said. Mikoto now suddenly got up and ran upstairs. She returned a little later with some drawings and threw them on the table.

"It is you." She told Neji.

Neji frowned as he looked at the drawings.

"How can you know that from some children's drawings?" Neji asked.

Fugaku looked at his wife as well, with an eyebrow pulled up.

Mikoto turned the drawings around and pointed at two names.

"I always write down who drew it. You and Sasuke did." Mikoto said.

"But it just says Neji and Sasuke." Neji said. "There can be more Neji's you know."

"Well you are as stubborn as any Hyuuga." Fugaku said. "You have the eyes of a Hyuuga, the attitude of a Hyuuga, the hair of a Hyuuga and you're build the same way."

"Besides, don't Hyuuga know a little healing as well?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"I don't think you were adopted Neji, you were kidnapped." Sasuke frowned. So this was his so called childhood friend then?

"I don't think that's possible, why would someone want to kidnap me?" Neji asked, frowning. "And my family name is Hiruka, not Hyuuga."

"That is because you were raised by Hiruka's then or because they didn't want you to know. I don't know the reason, but I'm positive you're Sasuke's childhood friend." Mikoto said.

"..But.. that would mean that my real family lives in this town?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes they do." Mikoto said. "He was Hiashi's nephew wasn't he?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, and adopted by Hiashi since his parents died in the war." Fugaku said, nodding. "We could go visit the bastard today."

Itachi snorted. It was really funny that his dad had such a disliking for that person.

"No wait, you could go Mikoto, and take the boy with you, to Hiashi." Fugaku corrected himself. "I don't feel like talking to that idiot."

Mikoto laughed a little.

"That is fine dear. Would you like that?" Mikoto asked Neji.

"Wait, so I knew this guy already?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"It seems like you do Sasuke." Itachi said, nodding.

"..I guess I'd like that yeah." Neji said, nodding as well. "If it's really my family, I want to meet them."

"You'll see you'll look a lot like them. Now you and Sasuke should get to know each other again and I will clear the table." Mikoto said as she got up and started collecting the plates.

"I'm going to train with some friends." Itachi said, as he stood and stretched, and then walked to his room to dress. Fugaku stood as well, and grabbed Mikoto and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He said and then started helping her.

Mikoto smiled.

"I love you too honey. Sasuke, Neji, off you go." She giggled. Sasuke quickly got up and walked away. He really didn't need to see his parents all lovey-dovey.

Neji stood and followed Sasuke. It was cute, that Sasuke's parents were still in love like that.

"..So.." Sasuke said, but didn't really know what to say. "Childhood friends.."

"Yeah, really strange." Neji said. "I still don't believe it. I first want it to be proved by that Hiashi guy."

"I guess mom and dad are right you know. They don't just make stuff up." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps, but they can be wrong." Neji said, shrugging.

"I don't think they are." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Well we'll see." Neji said. "Where do I have to sleep?"

"I think in my room." Sasuke said. "We don't really have a spare room."

"Oh, I did expect one since your house is this big." Neji said, slightly surprised. "But well. Do you have a spare bed then?"

"We do, in the closet. I'll take it out tonight." Sasuke said shrugging. "And yeah, we use all the rooms we have."

"OK." Neji said. "So... do you remember anything of us being friends?"

"No. Like my parents said, I was three." Sasuke said shrugging. "I can't remember I ever had a friend."

"You say it like you never had a friend in your whole life." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I didn't." Sasuke said. "Well 'you' apparently, but other then that I never had a friend."

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning now.

"I.. don't really know." Sasuke said shrugging. "It doesn't really matter though."

"I guess." Neji said as he sat down onto the couch.

Sasuke shrugged again, then the door of the kitchen opened and Mikoto walked in.

"Let's go to your family Neji!" She said cheerful.

"Alright." Neji said, as he stood. Fugaku came walking out of the kitchen as well now, his hair ruffled and looking a little bewildered. Neji snickered to himself. He could already see who the dominant one was in this relationship. Mikoto, probably.

"Dad." Sasuke said, shaking his head. Mikoto now took Neji by the arm.

"We'll be back for dinner!" She said and pulled him with him. They walked out of the door, heading towards the Hyuuga estate.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So you think I belong to the Hyuuga family, right?" Neji asked, as he walked with Mikoto.

"You definitely belong there." Mikoto said as they walked through the city now.

"It sounds so strange." Neji said, frowning. "I mean, I lived in the other city for my whole life. At least, it felt like that."

"Yeah they all said you were adopted." Mikoto said nodding. "But you went missing here."

"Hyuuga Neji went missing here." Neji corrected Mikoto, as they were approaching a huge building, which looked awfully known to Neji. He frowned. "Is this where the Hyuuga's live?" His frown disappeared now.

"Yes it is. See, you remember. And you 'are' Hyuuga Neji." Mikoto said. They now walked to the building and Mikoto knocked on the door.

Neji kept looking up to inspect the building, until the door opened and a tall man was standing in the doorway. The frown on Neji's was back immediately again. The man had long brown hair, like him, white eyes with a hint of lilac in them, like him, and he was tall. Like him. And he looked really familiar.

The man looked at Neji and then turned to Mikoto.

"Miss Mikoto, what brings you here?" He asked. Mikoto smiled.

"I came here to bring you back your missing nephew. Neji." She said and the man's eyes went wide.

"..Well, we're not sure if I am your nephew, but there is a chance.." Neji said, as he kept looking at the man standing before him.

The man, Hiashi, looked at Neji and then suddenly hugged him.

"You are definitely Neji. Where have you been all this time?" Hiashi asked.

"..Are you sure?" Neji asked. "..Well I've been adopted by the Hiruka family in Iuna City when I was four."

"You were four when you went missing. You were kidnapped." Hiashi said as he let go. "Oh you are exactly like you were back then, just grown up."

Neji stared at the man for some time, and then hugged him back. As he breathed in, he recognised the scent of this man, it was all so familiar. He couldn't place it, but he knew where he should place it. He really came from here.

Hiashi held Neji tightly and Mikoto smiled.

"Well, maybe I should leave the two of you alone." She said.

"Should I come back for dinner, or..?" Neji asked, looking at Mikoto.

"If you wanna sleep here that is OK as well." Mikoto said smiling.

"Well I do want to talk to everyone here." Neji said, nodding.

"You can stay here as long as you want. Mikoto, can't the boy stay with me?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course he can, I understand you want to have him with you now." Mikoto said, smiling at Hiashi.

"Thank you. Say hi to Fugaku from me." Hiashi said and then let Neji inside.

"I will!" Mikoto said and waved, and then left. Neji meanwhile walked with Hiashi.

"..So.. you are my uncle." Neji said. "Do you have children?"

"I have two girls. Your cousins." Hiashi said as he walked with Neji. "And yes, I am your uncle. I was your father's twin brother."

"Alright.. how did my parents die?" Neji asked. "And what are my cousins called?"

"The oldest is called Hinata and the youngest Hanabi. You will see them soon." Hiashi said. "Your parents died as people from Iuna City attacked our village."

Neji nodded.

"That was the city I lived until now." He said. "It's so strange.. are you really hundred percent sure I am your nephew? I still can't believe it, though everything here seems so familiar."

"I am sure. You are exactly the way you were back then." Hiashi said. "How come you are back?"

"I was kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said. "At order of the king. I'm supposed to stay in the city and follow up orders from the king now."

"Ah I see. Well it's really good to have you back." Hiashi said. "Uchiha Sasuke hm. Your childhood friend."

"So it seems." Neji said. "It was quite a surprise for me too when we found out."

"I thought so." Hiashi said. "You were taken care of properly right?"

Neji nodded.

"Sasuke's mother is very friendly." He said. "Well, in the beginning, when Sasuke kidnapped me, he wasn't that nice, but after it it became better."

"And how about the people that 'adopted' you?" Hiashi asked.

"They were fine." Neji said. "Not the nicest people in the world, but I came to love them anyhow."

"I see." Hiashi said. "Will you come live here again?"

"..I'm not really sure." Neji said. "Can I answer that question later?"

"Of course." Hiashi said nodding. "We would all be glad to have you back though."

_

* * *

  
_The next day, Neji walked out of the Uchiha mansion. He had been brought there this morning by his uncle, and he had to think of it if he wanted to live with them again. Neji doubted, it was his family after all, but he didn't knew them. They were nice though. They had a lot in common, as expected. Neji now walked towards a little park, to gather herbs. Now he was a 'prisoner', he could spend his time like that as well. He had nothing useful to do anyway.

"Hey." A voice then suddenly said and when Neji turned around, Sasuke came walking towards him.

"You're not supposed to walk around without us you know." He said.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "It's not like I'm dying to get out of here you know."

"You're not? I thought you really wanted to leave." Sasuke said surprised. "And still, it's the rules."

"Well of course I want to go home, but I'm not treated badly here." Neji said, shrugging, as he continued walking. "And I found out my family is here."

"True." Sasuke said and then followed Neji and walked next to him. "Where are you going?"

"I wanted to gather some herbs." Neji said. "I can continue studying after all."

"Why would you wanna do something that stupid?" Sasuke asked frowning.

Neji shot Sasuke a look now.

"I'm a healer." He said.

Sasuke looked back at Neji and then quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said. "..But herbs just don't sound that interesting."

"Well for you it's not understandable." Neji said, shrugging. "For me it is."

"I guess so." Sasuke said. Then both boys fell silent. And Sasuke turned nervous because of it.

"So.. you like to draw, right?" Neji asked. "You said you use to do landscapes. Ever tried drawing a human?"

"..I draw humans too. Just not as often. They sometimes just kind of blend in with the surroundings you know. Like the city, people belong there." Sasuke answered. "Why?"

"Just a question." Neji said. "Since you told me you especially draw landscapes. I've often been asked to model for painters, and those were mostly elderly men. I wondered if you were that far already."

"I don't want models. I want it all to be natural." Sasuke said. "You.. sing right?"

"Sometimes yeah." Neji said, nodding. "But not in front of a crowd or something. Just for myself, when I'm bored. And well, with models you can show your skills really well."

"No you can't, because they sit still, you give them the pose you can draw the best. Landscapes move, you have to be fast and there are so many more details you have to look out for." Sasuke said.

"But to draw a human, you must study, to draw a landscape, you don't have to." Neji said. "That's why it'll make you more respected if you use models."

"I never had to study to draw a human, I started with that and then got sick of it because there wasn't any challenge in it." Sasuke said, defending himself.

"If you want to do it correctly you have to know where to find every muscle of the human body." Neji said, shrugging. "There was a man living in my town, he was really good with painting models. The King often wanted to have paintings of his."

"Well maybe I am really good at it too, you've never seen one of my drawings." Sasuke said offended.

"I know, I'm just having a conversation with you, I'm not attacking you." Neji said, as he bend down and got a herb out of the ground.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Neji.

"Well it sounded like you were telling me I stink at drawing." Sasuke said.

"Nope, I didn't." Neji said, as he put the herbs into the bag he was carrying with him.

"..Oh." Sasuke said and then once again he didn't know what to say for a while. "Do you think we really were friends?" He then asked.

"Well I don't think everyone would lie about that right." Neji said. "Hyuuga Hiashi is sure I am his nephew, and his nephew was your best friend back then."

"Yeah but I mean... It's not really like we... click right now. So why did we back then?" Sasuke said.

"I don't think we don't click, we're just awkward against each other because we come from cities that are in war, and you kidnapped me." Neji said, shrugging.

"..I guess.." Sasuke said and then fell silent once again. He really wanted to talk to Neji for some reason.

"You're not really one who talks a lot, do you?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up.

"..I.. no not really.. I only ever talk to my family.." Sasuke answered. "I 'wanna' talk."

"About what?" Neji asked, as he bend down once again to get more herbs.

"..I don't know. I'm not really good at it." Sasuke answered.

"I'm noticing." Neji said, standing up again. "So... do you want me to become your friend again?"

Sasuke looked at Neji a little surprised.

"..I don't know." Sasuke said. "I guess... If we could."

"Of course we can." Neji said, and then grinned a little. "If you can handle it to talk to me, that is."

Sasuke was now taken aback a little by Neji's grin.

"Of course I can handle that." He said offended.

"Well you act like you're the man and you are too cool for everyone, but in truth you're very shy." Neji said. "How does that come?"

"..I.. I'm not shy." Sasuke said offended, but it was obvious Neji had stepped on a sore spot.

Neji lifted up his eyebrows and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am sure." Sasuke said. "I just.. lack a few people skills."

"And those are talking, and?" Neji asked, as they walked further.

"And... just other stuff." Sasuke answered as he walked beside Neji, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"You're talking about sex now?" Neji asked, as he looked around for some more herbs.

"No." Sasuke quickly said offended. "Maybe." He then corrected. How did Neji even know he was talking about that?

"No or maybe?" Neji asked. "Although that maybe clearly means yes. So what's the problem? You're nervous for your wedding night already?"

Sasuke frowned now.

"What do you mean wedding night? I'm nervous about my frigging first time." Sasuke said, looking around so no one would hear.

"..Your first time is your wedding night." Neji said, frowning as well now.

"No it's not." Sasuke said, looking at Neji as if he was crazy. "Your first time is.. whenever you want it. And definitely should have happened before I turned seventeen."

"..Well then it's different in my hometown." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke exactly the same look. "We're not allowed to have sex before marriage."

"..You're not? Why?" Sasuke asked. "And does that mean you're still.. you know?"

"Yes I'm still a virgin." Neji said, nodding. "I never kissed before either. And well, those are the rules. I believe it's because they're afraid we'll pass over diseases by having sex or something."

"Oh." Sasuke said. "...I've never kissed either.." He added, ashamed though.

"Is that a bad thing here?" Neji asked, frowning.

"..It's not 'bad', people just laugh at me sometimes because of it. I mean, I'm already seventeen." Sasuke answered.

"When do people have sex in here then?" Neji asked, a little creeped out that people were doing this kind of things this early.

"Whenever they want to. I guess you should have had sex at least when you're fifteen." Sasuke said.

"..That's insane." Neji said, shocked.

"That's not insane. It's insane to wait until you're married. You could wait forever." Sasuke said.

"It's how I was raised." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but this is how I was raised. I'm glad though, that there's someone who won't laugh at me for it." Sasuke said.

"I think it's even more strange that you would laugh at someone because he never had sex." Neji said, frowning. "Why is that funny?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"It's awkward. I guess it just shows nobody likes me enough that they'd want to have sex with me, so others think that's funny." Sasuke said.

"Well I think they might think you're too shy." Neji said, shrugging. "You're good looking. Most people are willing to have sex with someone who looks good."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sasuke asked. "And once again, I'm not shy."

"You are." Neji said. "And my family promised me to a man who was really eager to touch me, while he didn't knew me yet. People told me I'm attractive, so I guess that's the main reason for a lot of people to have sex with others."

"No it's not. You have sex with someone you really really like." Sasuke said. "Not because they happen to look good. And I'm 'not' shy." Sasuke said offended again.

"Oh." Neji said. "I thought a lot of men and women thought that way."

"Maybe in your town. Why the hell are you engaged anyway? You're only eighteen." Sasuke said frowning.

"It often happens that people engage their children at a young age, and most of the time promise them to an elderly man." Neji said, shrugging. "And since the man I'm engaged to is the youngest of his family and doesn't have to produce any children or heirs, he can marry with a boy. And I'm adopted, so I have no status at all within our city. Well, the status of a healer, but not as someone who should create an own bloodline."

"Well that sucks, you should be happy you're here now. We can pretty much marry whomever we want." Sasuke said. "..The only trouble here is not finding anyone and that will make you look stupid.."

"Hm, I don't think you'll end up alone." Neji said.

"..I don't really think I'll find anyone." Sasuke said.

"Should I help you?" Neji asked. "Perhaps I can talk to some guys and girls in here and say something positive about you?"

"I don't think that will help, but thanks. Everybody already knows I'm not really.. datable." Sasuke said, and then smiled at Neji. Even though it was fake, this just really was an awkward conversation.

"Hmm, alright." Neji said, nodding. He suddenly stopped and started pulling some more herbs out of the ground.

Sasuke stopped as well now and looked at Neji.

"...Did you never.. wanted to do.. 'it'?" Sasuke then asked. He just had to know.

"Not really." Neji said, shrugging. "Of course I thought about it, but to actually want it.. no."

"..Oh.. Well.. why not?" Sasuke asked. He sure as hell had his urges.

"I don't know." Neji said. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Well still, did you never feel like.. being intimate with anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Neji said again, as he shook his head.

"..Why not?" Sasuke asked again, looking at Neji.

"Like I know that." Neji said. "Probably because it's forbidden to have that kind of feelings, no one thinks of it."

"Yeah but.. Everybody has urges right?" Sasuke asked.

"Are they that strong with you?" Neji asked, as he shot Sasuke a look. "What do you desire then?"

"..I.. I wasn't talking about me." Sasuke quickly said. OK he was, but Neji did not need to know that he was kind of.. sexually frustrated.

Neji stopped walking and looked at Sasuke.

"You're obviously asking me those questions because you hope I'll give you the answers which are the same as you would give." He said. "You want me to say 'I want to have sexual contact' so you can say 'me too'. But you can just say that immediately as well."

Sasuke looked at Neji a little taken aback. What should he say now?

"..That's not true. I was just wondering.. Since you have to wait and all.. I.. dammit." He started walking now.

Neji followed him.

"I can tell when people are lying Sasuke." He said. "Perhaps it's a little weird to talk about this kind of stuff while we barely know each other, but perhaps it's easier for you to talk about this with a stranger then with someone you know for a while."

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke snapped. His face though, was bright red now. This sucked so he walked a little faster.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm now and turned him around, so they looked in each other's face.

"Why did you start talking about it in the first place then?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked away.

"I don't know OK. Just frigging forget about it." Sasuke said.

Neji let go of Sasuke but kept looking at him.

"Then stop talking about this kind of stuff." He said. He then broke the eye contact and walked further.

"Well maybe I just hoped I could relate to you." Sasuke snapped, then walked past Neji and walked away. How could they ever have been best friends?

Neji rolled his eyes now as he continued searching herbs. Sasuke really had to toughen up and talk to people. He shouldn't be this shy. But well. They'd talk about that later.

* * *

Some time later, Neji had his bag filled with herbs and he was walking to Sasuke's house again. When he was almost there, there was a group of boys around his age and older, talking to each other and obviously having a good time because they were laughing really hard. Neji walked past them and some looked at them. He just gave them a kind smile and wanted to pass them.

But then one of them whistled at Neji.

"Damn, nice ass." He said and smirked. Another one stood in front of Neji now and checked him up and down.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow as he looked at the guy in front of him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, while some of the other guys started laughing.

"Wow Luke, there finally is a boy that doesn't loses his tongue in front of you." One of the guys said to the guy that stood in front of Neji.

"Hmm nice, finally someone who can compete with me hm." The guy, Luke, said. "So you fine, fine thing, where did your pretty ass suddenly appear from hm?"

Neji put one of his hands onto his hip now, as he crooked his head a little and frowned.

"Can you talk to me a little less like you think I'm some kind of object?" He asked. "I come form an other city, I arrived this week."

"Oh ho, what a lovely attitude. Very well then, I could talk to you less like an object, if you go out with me." Luke said. Then suddenly someone yanked on Neji's arm.

"Leave him alone Luke." The person, Sasuke, said.

Neji's frown now deepened but he directed it at Sasuke.

"What is 'your' problem now?" He asked Sasuke. "He's only talking to me."

"Perhaps little Sasuke wants this guy to be his first." A friend of Luke said, grinning. "He's still a virgin after all. In like, everything."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped embarrassed. "Just frigging leave him alone, you've screwed enough people already." A few of the others now laughed. "Yeah Sasuke, 'I' have. Unlike you." Luke said.

"Who said he was going to screw this guy?" The boy who had talked to Sasuke before, said. "He was only flirting a little. But you obviously don't know what that is either."

"Look guys, I'm flattered that you're interested, but you shouldn't be so hard on Sasuke." Neji said, as he pried his arm away from Sasuke's grip, but kept standing next to him anyway.

"Yeah Sasuke, get your things straight." Luke said smirking. "Try not to be such an awkward idiot and you'll be fine. You'll still be a virgin though."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped as he looked away a little awkwardly.

"Oh and you, hotshot, should know better then to be on Sasuke's side. Unless you never wanna have an intimate time with anyone anymore." Luke told Neji.

"Well I think I'd rather spend my time with Sasuke now, so just go fuck each other." Neji said, as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Perhaps you get people in your beds, but I'm sure as hell that you're not making any friends with that. So I'd rather be friends with Sasuke then letting you make fun of him. Have a nice day. Come on Sasuke." He pulled Sasuke with him now, away from the group.

"Aaaw finally someone who is willing to touch you Sasuke. Bye love!" Luke said and the group laughed. Sasuke pulled his arm loose and walked away quickly. This was exactly why he never talked to people.

Neji frowned as he saw Sasuke walking away, towards his house, and then Neji turned around to the group.

"Why are you acting like that, you ass?" He asked.

"Oh?" Dane, a friend of Luke, said. "Standing up for little Sasuke now?"

"We act like that because Sasuke is a fool." Luke said smirking. "And I think you are the ass right?" He licked his lips.

"Sasuke's not a fool, the only problem is that he's shy, give him a break." Neji said, as he kept frowning. "And I think I'll just ignore that last comment of yours. You should just try to accept that not everyone is like you. There is nothing bad about being a virgin you know."

Dane smirked at Luke now.

"Seems like you got a little competition." He whispered to him.

"Not at all Dane." Luke said. "Are you maybe saying 'you' are a virgin. How appealing. And Sasuke is a fool. He's not just shy, he's not right in the head. Which is exactly why everybody turns him down."

"Then what does he do that makes you think he's not right in the head." Neji asked, crossing his arms. "And yes, I'm a virgin, and I'm proud of it."

"Oh you should. But I could so easily take it away." Luke said smirking.

"Sasuke doesn't know what to say around people, he walks with his head low and the only people who like him are his family. That's just odd." Another one of the group, George, said.

"It might be odd, but it's still not a reason to bully him." Neji said, frowning at George. "And you'd wish Luke. You think you can, but I'm sure you can't. And besides, I fall for men, not for little boys." Dane, George, and the other boys that were standing there, started laughing now and whistling. They obviously liked what Neji had just said, they smelled a fight or a competition now. They loved to see what Luke would do now. Would he go for it or not?

Luke frowned now.

"Oh really? Well then you will have no problem falling for 'me' then. And I'll tell Sasuke you don't like little boys." Luke said and smirked again.

"I think you mean the opposite." Neji said, giving Luke a fake smile. "You're the one who acts like a toddler here."

Luke groaned a little.

"Well if that's so, then maybe you should run after Sasuke and deflower him." He said.

"We'll see about that." Neji said. "Was that it? Can I walk further or do you still have something else that's oh so important to say to me?"

"Yes I do. Go out with me." Luke said, smirking once again.

"Yeah you should, he could teach you a thing or two." George said.

"You know what, try to accept Sasuke and everyone else who's different from you." Neji said. "Grow up, don't act like a toddler anymore and then I might 'consider' going out with you."

"Hmm maybe I will then, we'll see. I look forward to seeing you next time." Luke said and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Well I don't." Neji said. "Goodbye." He then walked further, towards Sasuke's house. He smirked to himself when he heard no answer coming from the boys and he entered the house, pleased.

Mikoto was standing by the window and smiled at Neji.

"That was nice from you, standing up for Sasuke like that." She said. She had heard everything.

"You actually heard it all?" Neji asked, surprised, as he hung up his coat.

"We have thin walls and you were standing near this place." Mikoto said. "I'm glad you stood up for him. He's really upset."

"He didn't want me to." Neji said, shrugging. "But I guessed I should. Do you think I should go to him?"

"I think you should." Mikoto said. "He might not admit it, but he's really happy you're here."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Then I'll go to him."

"You do that." Mikoto said smiling and then walked to the kitchen.

Neji nodded and then walked to Sasuke's room. Once he arrived there, he knocked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered and when Neji opened the door, Sasuke was laying on his bed, staring at the wall.

"Are you OK?" Neji asked, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed, looking at him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said and refused to meet Neji's eyes. He just kept staring at the wall with a frustrated face.

"Your mom said you're upset." Neji said. "And I can understand that. They were hard on you."

"They always are. I'm fine." Sasuke snapped and buried his face in his arms.

"Don't act like this now." Neji said, frowning.

"I'm not acting like anything." Sasuke said. "They're always waiting here to make fun of me, so I'm fine."

"Well I told them to leave you alone, especially that Luke guy." Neji said. "I said that if they'd leave you alone and everyone else who's different then him, I might consider going out with him. Can you tell me if they act like they just did towards you again? Then I'll go talk to them again."

"I don't want you to do that." Sasuke suddenly snapped as he got up. "Now they'll only make fun of me more because you had to come rescue me. And you can't go out with Luke."

"Why would they make fun of you even more?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because now they can involve you." Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji.

"So?" Neji asked. "What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that they're now gonna wait for me and tell me that the new guy doesn't like me either and what not. Jeez, never mind, you wouldn't understand it anyway." Sasuke snapped and turned away again.

"Then explain it to me, idiot." Neji said, frowning. "And even if they tell you shit like that, would you believe it?"

"Yes, because it's true. I just don't want to hear it from them." Sasuke snapped. "And I can't explain, you won't understand because it doesn't happen to you."

"Why would I stand up for you if I don't like you?" Neji asked.

"I meant not in that way you idiot." Sasuke snapped and then took a deep breath to keep his cool. "Besides, in a few days, you'll think I'm weird, just like them."

"It's not like I'm becoming friends with them or something." Neji said. "And in what way are you talking then?"

"Nothing, jeez just... never mind." Sasuke said. "I should just give it up. I'm not a people person and I'll end up alone anyway."

"Don't expect things of me while you can't even tell me what the problem is." Neji snapped now. "Are you talking about that you suddenly want me to feel more for you then just to be friends or something?"

"No jeez." Sasuke snapped. "I just want us to get along. I was so happy when we found out we used to be friends, because I thought maybe then there was someone who wanted to be my friend for once. But I was wrong. We can't get along at all and it's all because of me, because it's just been far too long since anyone liked me and I can't make friends anymore." He looked away again.

"The problem is that you feel attacked far too quickly." Neji said. "If you keep thinking 'I'll end up alone anyway', you won't get any friends no. When I start talking to you, you barely react, and when I criticise you, you don't do anything with it. You just start whining that you can't make friends. How on earth did you become like this anyway?"

"Because nobody ever liked me so that's why! I can't remember 'ever' having friends, I can't even remember not ever being made fun off! I don't know what to do anymore!" Sasuke suddenly yelled and got up. He opened the door. "Now get the hell out of my room." He snapped, tears obvious in his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave now, Sasuke." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a look. "I don't want to make fun of you, I want to help you."

"Well there's nothing to help me with." Sasuke snapped. "So get out.

"There is, you're just too proud to tell me what I can help you with." Neji snapped back.

"I'm not too proud, I don't know what to say OK." Sasuke said. "You won't understand. You've probably had friends all your life. Hell I'm sure everyone liked you. Well imagine not having anyone OK. I was different. And nobody liked me. But I've been alone all my life, so I can keep up with it."

"If you can keep up with it, why are you so upset about it then?" Neji asked. "And yes, I've had friends all my life. But I can imagine that it sucks to not have friends. And if those guys stop bullying you, you'll be accepted by others quickly. I've seen that happen more often with people that got bullied, once the guys who bully are gone, they get accepted. Before, those kids were afraid to get bullied themselves as well."

"Well I don't care. I don't need friends anymore. I don't need to be accepted. I need to have someone who understands." Sasuke snapped. "Now would you 'please' get out?"

"Fine." Neji said, as he sighed and stood. "Well, I'm not going to offer my help anymore. I'm not 'that' nice." He then walked to the door, went out, and closed it behind him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Neji walked downstairs, huffing to himself. He entered the living room, where Mikoto was sitting, and sat down onto the couch.

"No offence, but your son is impossible." He spat.

Mikoto looked at Neji and then smiled.

"I know, but it's not his fault. What did he say this time?" She asked.

"'I don't want to make any friends, I'm not even going to try anymore, I don't care, you don't understand'." Neji said, talking in a whiny voice. He then frowned. "He acts like a child and whines about his problem until he gets my full attention, and then he stops talking and wants me to leave."

Mikoto laughed a little.

"That is so typically Sasuke." She said. "Well you can't blame him Neji."

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he frowned even deeper. "He's the one who acts like a child here. He doesn't even accept my help. He does expect a lot of things of me, but to tell me what he expects from me, nooo 'that's' too much of a problem."

"I know. Maybe I should tell you a little something about Sasuke. He's gonna hit me, but that's OK." Mikoto said, still smiling.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow now.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Sasuke has the asperger syndrome." Mikoto said.

"And that is?" Neji asked, pulling up his other eyebrow as well.

"It means he has a distortion in the brain which pretty much makes him unable to explain what he feels. He doesn't know how to handle people and he says weird things and then acts completely different. He can't figure out what to do or say, but it's really not his fault. It just makes him different." Mikoto explains.

Neji frowned now.

"..And it's something he can never lose anymore?" He asked.

"Exactly. He can however get along with people who help him a little. We do, but especially the kids around Sasuke's age don't seem to get it. They just find him weird, which makes Sasuke hide even more." Mikoto answered.

"..So they do know of his disease?" Neji asked.

"They've heard it some time at school. I don't know if they really remember, or they just know something is 'wrong' with him. Of course we don't see it as something wrong, but others seem to do." Mikoto said.

"..Do you think Sasuke'd hate me if I go talk with those guys who're bullying him and explain them why Sasuke is who he is?" Neji asked. "I don't think they know."

"You should ask him." Mikoto said and smiled at Neji. "I'm sure he's calmed down by now already."

Neji sighed.

"I'm sure he'll say no." He said, as he shook his head. "But I really think they have to know."

"You can talk to them." Mikoto looked up and saw her youngest son in the doorway, holding the door. He didn't meet their eyes though.

"You sure he won't hate me for that?" Neji asked. He was sitting with his back to Sasuke so he hadn't seen Sasuke coming into the room.

"..Mom's right." Sasuke now said. "I won't hate you.."

"Hello Sasuke." Mikoto said and smiled at her son.

Neji frowned as he turned around now.

"...How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough." Sasuke answered shrugging.

"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone." Mikoto said smiling and walked out of the room.

Neji looked at Sasuke, a little uncomfortable now. He never liked it when he talked with someone about something he wanted to do and he was being eavesdropped at. Especially if it was the person who they had been talking about. Like now.

"I didn't mean to listen. I just happened to walk by.." Sasuke said. "I guess mom told you right?"

Neji nodded.

"She did." He said. "It explains a few things."

"I guess so.. Neji.. thanks for wanting to help me." Sasuke said, looking away.

"You're welcome." Neji said. "You sure you want me to talk to those guys?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess.. I don't know.. If they'll hate me even more, will you still like me?" He asked.

"Of course, I don't like those guys, it's not like they'll influence me or something." Neji said. "I think it'd be the other way around."

"Ok.. Then you can go talk to them." Sasuke said and a small smiled appeared on his face.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Don't worry. And do you have any idea where I can find them?"

"I guess tonight in front of my house.. They always wait for me to come out." Sasuke said and looked a little bitter.

Neji frowned.

"..This really needs to stop." He said. "Damn, I wish it was evening already, so I could go talk to them. I really feel like it now." He sat back against the couch now and stroke his hair behind his ear, and fidgeted a little with the piece of cloth he was wearing over his forehead. There was a scar beneath it and he had no idea how he got it.

Sasuke walked to the livingroom and sat down next to Neji.

"..I'm really happy you'll try to help me." Sasuke said, in an attempt to let Neji know how grateful he was. He looked at the piece of cloth Neji was fidgeting with.

"Good." Neji said and smiled a little at Sasuke. "It wouldn't be really nice if you weren't, right?" He now got the cloth off of his head and put it onto one of his legs, and tried to straighten it by moving his hands over it.

Sasuke looked at Neji's forehead now.

"No I guess not.. How did you get that.. thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea." Neji said. "I've always had it. I think it's a scar, but my adoption family thought it could be a seal or something. I don't know what it is."

"It looks like a seal. A little." Sasuke said and frowned. "I feel like I've seen it before."

"Perhaps when I was little." Neji said, as he now covered his forehead again. "I have no idea what it is."

"No not from when we were young.." Sasuke said. "No in one of my dreams or something.. I'm not sure."

"Then it's not really relevant, right?" Neji asked.

"I guess not." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. "It doesn't look ugly on you. You shouldn't hide it."

"Well I keep getting questions, so I'd rather hide it then that I have to answer the same question over and over again." Neji said, shrugging.

"You shouldn't hide it." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Because, it suits you." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps, but I just said why I don't want to show it to everyone." Neji said, as he stretched a little.

"I know." Sasuke said. "Sorry.."

"Don't be." Neji said and sighed. It was going to be harder then he thought to talk with Sasuke.

"OK. And.. you were right.. about pretty much everything you said about me.. So.. yeah." Sasuke said, looking a little odd.

"Oh, alright." Neji said, and thought back to what he had said. He then remembered. "You can just talk to me about anything you want."

"Why are you so nice to me anyway?" Sasuke asked, looking at his feet for a while and then looked at Neji.

"I'm nice to almost everyone." Neji said.

"We can eat!" Itachi then called from the kitchen. He almost always helped his mother with cooking in the evening.

"..Oh.." Sasuke said. "So it's not because it's me then.." He got up and walked to the kitchen automatically, not even thinking of how weird it looked for Neji.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then sighed, as he shook his head. Sasuke really was difficult. But he'd talk about that later. He would just eat and afterwards, he'd go to those guys who were standing outside already.

* * *

After dinner, and Sasuke had left to his room, Neji walked out of the door, to go to the group of guys that bullied Sasuke. When he walked out of the house, he had to search for a little while, but he finally saw them standing some distance away. It was getting dark already, so it was a little harder to see them. He then walked towards them. They didn't seemed to be noticing him, until he spoke up.

"I want to talk to you guys." He said, deciding that he should just get to business immediately.

The guys turned around and all of them smirked.

"Why hello. What gives us the pleasure that you will come here to talk to us?" Luke said and leaned against the wall, looking at Neji.

Neji put his right hand into his side, to show that he wasn't scared.

"I want to talk to you about that bullying you're doing." He said. Dane now furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh?" He asked, obviously a little surprised, but kept smirking. He so wasn't going to talk about that.

"Really now? And why is that? Did poor Sasuke ask you to do that? God he really can't do anything by himself." Luke said and George laughed.

"What were you gonna say? Stop it? It won't work." He said.

"He didn't ask me to, I decided to go talk to you guys myself." Neji said. "And yes, I'm asking you to stop it. You have absolutely no reason to bully him like this. Even standing next to his house so you can offend him again. He can't help it how he is."

"Of course he can't, he was born like a moron." Dane said, smirking.

"Exactly." Luke said. "But that doesn't mean he can do all the moron things he likes without us laughing at it."

"He's just fun to make fun of. Always has been." George said.

"Look, he has a disease OK." Neji said, frowning. "He has the so called asperger syndrome, which makes him unable to explain his feelings and he has no clue how to handle people and stuff. He also says weird things and doesn't know what to do. He just doesn't know, it's something he misses. You have no idea how insecure it makes him feel, and especially because you guys bully him with this. So I ask you another time nicely, stop bullying him."

George frowned now.

"I never knew it was that serious. I just thought he was awkward." He said. "But still, he shouldn't do those awkward things. He looks scary sometimes."

"I don't know him very well either, but I think everyone should just respect people who have diseases or having a difficult time." Neji said, as he shook his head. "It's really low to bully someone who is unable to say something back."

Dane frowned as well.

"I can't imagine that he doesn't know what to do at all." He said. "I mean, he came walking to us and told us to leave 'you' alone as well."

"Yeah and he says stuff back, sometimes." Luke said. "He 'should' know what to do, we tell him all the time that he shouldn't be so awkward."

"Well I tell him that too, but it only makes him more insecure and more confused." Neji said, shrugging, as he leaned against the wall as well now. "I mean come on. I already told you so guys, you act like toddlers. How old are you? Eighteen? Perhaps nineteen or twenty? You should be able to see that he can't handle you. Just accept that and if you really have to go bother someone with your bullies, do it with someone who 'can' handle it. Be a little more mature. That way you can impress a lot more people as well."

Dane stared at Neji with his mouth open now. What the hell? The guy just dissed them like that? Without even showing a hint that he was angry?

"You think you're quit it, don't ya?" He asked, becoming a little angry.

"Dane calm down." Luke said and smirked at Neji. "I like you. How about we'll stop bothering Sasuke, you're right, he can't handle it. But we won't stop bothering you. And we won't bully you, don't worry. You're just too hot to ignore."

"Thank you that you understand." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow again. "And it's not like I'd lay awake if you'd wanted to go bully me now."

"I don't think he's impressed by you Luke." Dane said, teasing his friend.

"Oh shut up Dane, he dissed you as well." Luke said. "And I know, but how about we both stay up tonight anyway and enjoy each other hm." He wriggled his eyebrows and George laughed.

"Luke you're horrible." He said.

"You didn't listen to me when I told you I was a virgin, have you?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. "With other words, not a chance. Thanks for listening and have a good evening." He then turned around and left, smirking. He suddenly started liking this. Flirting and teasing at the same time. He flirted, but teased by leaving.

"Oh ho, we'll see about that. See you later hotshot!" Luke yelled and laughed. The group of guys then left.

Neji laughed a little and then walked back to the house, as he shook his head. Somewhere, these guys were OK. They were just trying too hard to be cool. Neji now walked into the house and walked to Sasuke's room. He then knocked.

"Come in." Sasuke's voice said and when Neji walked in, Sasuke was sitting on his bed and looked at Neji. "..What did they say?" He asked, knowing Neji had talked to Luke and his friends.

"They'll leave you alone from now on." Neji said, as he sat down next to Sasuke. "I explained what's going on and they understood in the end. But I think I made that Luke guy fall in love with me or something." He joked the last thing, smirking a little.

"..Oh.. You did?" Sasuke asked. "Well, thanks Neji. I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to." Neji said. "And well, that was a joke. But Luke likes me more then before, let's say it like that. He said he would go bother me instead of you, and he meant it in flirting. But I'm not interested, I told him that too."

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Neji I'm sorry I'm so awkward and all. I really try, just so you know."

"I know." Neji said, nodding. "It's fine Sasuke." Perhaps he could help Sasuke with talking to him, so Sasuke could go and flirt a little with other guys or girls. He wasn't really sure what sex Sasuke preferred. But Neji knew that how Sasuke was now, he'd never fall for him. Neji was one who liked to be dominated. Because it meant the guy had guts. And Sasuke hadn't. Sasuke was handsome and looked exactly like the type of guys Neji liked, but the attitude was exactly what he didn't sought in a boy. At least, how he was now.

"Good." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. He then took a deep breath. "You make me feel better about myself."

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Neji said. "Thanks."

Sasuke smiled as well.

"If I knew how to flirt, I would do that with you now." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, a little taken back. Huh? Since when did Sasuke start liking him like that?

"..You would?" He asked.

"Yeah well, you're nice and all. And good looking. It's not like I fell in love with you you know. You're just attractive. Really attractive.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time and then looked away, blushing a little. He then put his hair behind his ear again.

"..Thanks." He then said, not really knowing what to say now.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"For a change, someone else doesn't know what to say instead of me." He said and put the string of hair that Neji forgot behind his ear as well.

Neji looked at Sasuke again, his face still red.

"So it seems." Neji said. "You just surprised me."

"I know. Sorry." Sasuke said and smiled. "You shouldn't be blushing."

"I shouldn't indeed." Neji said, trying to work his blush away. Alright, so he did have some sexual feelings.

"Neji.. would you mind being my first kiss?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

Neji frowned now as he looked at Sasuke. Did he really just ask that?

"...I.. I can't kiss.." He said, frowning deeply, but he was blushing again.

"..Well.. I can't either.. But I want to.." Sasuke said as he kept looking at Neji, hoping Neji would say yes.

"..Why do you suddenly want to kiss me?" Neji asked, confused now.

"..Because I wanna have my first kiss and I wanna make sure it's with someone I like." Sasuke answered.

"..Well.. if you take lead?" Neji asked, still not really sure about this.

"I guess." Sasuke said. "So you will do it?"

"..I have to admit I'm curious too." Neji softly said, nodding. He did feel nerves going through his body.

"I knew there was no way that you weren't interested in it even a bit." Sasuke said smiling. They then both fell silent and Sasuke swallowed. He then grabbed Neji's face and placed his mouth on Neji's, kissing his lips softly.

Neji looked at Sasuke and doubted for a moment, before he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little.

Sasuke kept holding onto Neji's face and then softly pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth a little. He licked Neji's tongue for a few seconds, then pulled back to kiss Neji's lips again and then repeated it.

Neji looked at Sasuke again now, and found out he actually liked what Sasuke was doing. It did feel a little strange, that Sasuke was putting something of himself into his mouth. Neji now started moving his tongue with Sasuke's a little clumsily.

Sasuke made sure Neji got the pace and then they continued to kiss like that for a while longer. Sasuke put a lot of effort in it, but he seemed to be doing well somehow. He liked it a lot so he moved closer to Neji.

Neji let out a soft moan and then pulled Sasuke even closer and put his arms around his neck. He really liked it.

Sasuke let out a moan as well now and then lost his balance, so he had to push Neji onto the bed. He didn't mind though, because kissing Neji laying down felt good as well.

Neji stroke through Sasuke's hair and kissed for a while longer, and then broke it again.

"...Are you s-sure you never kissed before?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure of that yeah.." Sasuke answered, looking at Neji. "Why?"

"It felt really good." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke as well.

"Oh.. That's good." Sasuke said and smiled a little. "You were good as well."

"Thanks." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke some more and then leaned down, kissing him again. He wanted to experience it another time.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hips and closed his eyes. He was sure Neji didn't even know how much this meant. He wasn't gonna tell Neji though. He was just gonna let Neji experience it.

They kept kissing for a while longer, before Neji broke the kiss again and looked at Sasuke now, looking into his eyes. His face was slightly flustered now and he looked confused, but comfortable as well.

"...This is so strange.." He said, frowning.

"..I know.." Sasuke said. "..But.. I like it." He added as he looked back at Neji and stroke his cheek a little.

"Me too." Neji said, nodding. He moved his hand over Sasuke's chest now.

Sasuke let his hands stroke through Neji's hair and then to his back, softly massaging him.

"You're just so pretty." He softly said.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then grabbed his head and kissed him again. This time he was a little more rough.

Neji let out a surprised moan, but started kissing back greedily. He now wondered if he'd do this with someone else as well. He couldn't really think of someone.

Sasuke stroke over Neji's back and then pushed Neji onto the bed, sitting on top of him. He still had urges.

Neji fell back onto the bed and looked at Sasuke. He said nothing, but continued touching the other. He had a good feeling about it.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji and let his hands move over Neji's body. He then pulled up Neji's shirt a little and moved his hands under it. Neji felt so good.

Neji frowned and then broke the kiss, as he quickly grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"..I don't want to go that far yet." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, not saying anything.

"..Ok.." He softly said, slightly disappointed. He wasn't really sure what to think of that.

"I'm sorry, it's just too fast for me." Neji said, as he sat up.

Sasuke sat up as well now.

"..I..I have to go to the bathroom.." Sasuke said and quickly got up, leaving the room. That was embarrassing.

Neji frowned, as he saw Sasuke leaving. Did he just made Sasuke uncertain again?

Ten minutes later, Sasuke returned to his room a little flustered. Neji was still there.

"..Err.. hi?" He said, surprised that Neji was still in his room.

Neji frowned at Sasuke now. He had taken a book so he wouldn't be bored anymore, so he had been reading for the last few minutes.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke was really acting weird. It was like he was only getting weirder every day.

"..Well I thought you would be gone by now.." Sasuke said as he walked to his bed and sat down. "You didn't like... hear anything right?"

"What should I have heard?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke some more. "..Did you cry?"

"..Not really.." Sasuke said and let out a sigh. "Never mind that I said that."

Neji frowned as he looked away now. Sasuke 'had' been crying. Neji really felt bad for him, but... it was once again another reason to not like Sasuke for more then a friend.

"Alright." He said and then he stood. "I'm going to ask your brother for some more books." He said and left.

Sasuke looked at Neji go and then bit his lip. He hadn't cried, honestly. He had just been angry and upset and he had been prying his... urges away. Neji must think he was pretty stupid.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke suddenly came storming down and walked to Neji. He grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him upstairs roughly. He had had it. Over the past couple of days Neji had been awkward to him and Sasuke had been battling his own body not to take Neji in the night. He had had it with that. He wanted Neji and he wanted him bad.

Neji frowned now, as Sasuke was dragging him with him.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, not really liking to be treated like this. It was better then how Sasuke had acted before, but to drag him up the stairs without explanation. He was eager to find out what made Sasuke do this.

Sasuke just dragged Neji along to his room and then pushed him against a wall, kicking the door closed. He then kissed Neji full on the lips and pushed his tongue in. He needed this.

Neji let out a startled moan. Damn, he hadn't expected this from Sasuke. At all. It was like he was being kissed by a totally different person. And he couldn't help but like it. So he started kissing back. He felt something stir between his legs as well.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hips and pulled him close against his. He then let his hands move under Neji's shirt as he continued to kiss Neji.

Neji let out a soft moan, as he closed his eyes. He didn't really knew what to do now but kiss back. He wondered how far Sasuke was planning to go.

Sasuke moaned a little and then pulled off Neji's shirt. He then started kissing Neji's neck and licking it as he moved his fingers over Neji's nipples. He had heard and read what to do so many times he could do this.

Neji started moaning louder as he felt his nipples turn hard. Damn.. how did Sasuke know how to do all of this? It felt great. Neji felt himself becoming nervous again, and felt a blush rising up his cheeks again. He hated it to blush, because it betrayed his feelings. But right now he didn't care about them.

Sasuke now pulled of his own shirt and then pulled Neji with him and threw him on the bed. He licked Neji's neck and jawline and started to unbutton his pants. He was gonna go wherever Neji would let him.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, frowning, but heavily panting from excitement. He swallowed, as he let Sasuke unbutton his pants. He could always stop Sasuke if he didn't want it anymore.

Sasuke now quickly pulled off Neji's pants and then sat between Neji's legs on his knees and unbuttoned his own. He then caught Neji's eyes and just stared at him.

Neji looked back, but he soon looked away. It was like Sasuke's eyes pierced right through him. He kept panting though. As he suddenly felt Sasuke's breath on his skin, he shivered and felt himself getting hard slowly.

Sasuke nibbled on Neji's ear now and threw his pants away. He then pulled down his own and Neji's underpants. Damn he wanted it badly now.

Neji let his eyes travel over Sasuke's body and then saw that Sasuke was fully hard already. Did this mean.. Sasuke wanted sex? Neji looked up into Sasuke's eyes and almost gasped at the look he saw there. It was a look of pure lust.

Sasuke looked at Neji and panted a little already. He then looked at Neji's legs and grabbed them, spreading them. He sat between Neji's legs and just waited for Neji's approval to move on.

Neji swallowed now. He felt really vulnerable now, with his legs spread like this. He looked at Sasuke for some time and finally nodded.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a little longer and then grabbed him by the hips. Sasuke leaned over Neji a little and then pushed his cock into Neji. God so this was how it felt. Really really really good.

Neji opened his mouth now, as he let out a pained moan. Shit. Why didn't Sasuke prepare him? He immediately felt his entrance stretching dangerously and Neji bit his lip to not let out more pained sounds. He also grabbed the sheets now, pinching in them. If it'd tear, he'd immediately start healing.

Sasuke moaned as he felt how tight Neji was. He knew he forgot something, but he couldn't stop now. Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass cheeks and spread them, then slowly started to move in and out.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, as he started sweating. Shit, how could something feel so horrible? Neji felt his skin tearing and quickly started healing it before it'd tear even more. He also tried to make his skin a little more able to stretch, but it was hard.

"..S-Sasuke.." He groaned, trying to show Sasuke that it wasn't pleasant and that Sasuke had to prepare him first.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pulled out and stopped.

"..Would you p-please hurry.." He said. He had noticed Neji was bleeding and that was really not supposed to happen. Luckily Neji could heal himself.

Neji swallowed as he brought his hand to his entrance and started to heal. He hoped Sasuke could excite him again, because he had lost the excitement and he didn't see anything nice in this anymore. It had hurt too much.

Sasuke waited for Neji to heal himself and once he was done and received a nod from Neji, Sasuke moved over Neji again and started kissing him. With his one hand he started to stroke Neji's cock and with his other, he slowly pushed in a finger.

Neji groaned a little, but he stopped when he didn't felt any pain. Yet. He started kissing back as he felt hints of pleasure because of Sasuke stroking him.

Sasuke continued this for a little while longer as he started to move his hand that was stroking Neji's cock a little rougher. He then pushed another finger into Neji's ass and started to look for a spot that would excite Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke as he moaned a little, and suddenly let out a harder moan as Sasuke hit a point. Neji bucket his hips a little to feel more of it.

Sasuke suddenly let out a smirk and then started to hit that spot over and over. He pushed in another finger and scissored them, but made sure they always hit the spot in Neji's ass.

"...You c-can enter me.. hng.. now.." Neji moaned, as he moved a little with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji with a face full of lust and then removed his fingers. He grabbed Neji's legs again, positioned himself and then pushed in slowly again, making sure he hit the spot he had just found along the way.

Neji let out a gasp as Sasuke hit the spot hard and he started moving as Sasuke did this as well. It still was a little painful, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure right now.

Sasuke pulled Neji up a little to kiss him and started to slowly thrust into Neji, hitting spots the entire time. He wanted to at least make Neji feel good now.

And Neji did feel good. He kissed Sasuke back, although it was hard because he was moving as well. The pain was gone completely now. He'd just enjoy the pleasure he felt on this moment, focusing on nothing else.

Sasuke licked Neji's neck as he found out kissing was too hard. He had seriously missed out all those years. This felt amazing. Sasuke started to move faster and harder now.

They went on like that some time before Neji let out a soft yelp and then came. He never expected this to feel good. At all.

As Neji came Sasuke started to moan loudly as he kept thrusting in. Neji became even tighter and it just took a few more seconds before Sasuke came as well. He released inside of Neji, moaning his name softly.

Neji watched Sasuke fall down onto him, as he was panting like mad himself. He just kept laying still, to pant, and think about what just happened. If he had done this at home, he'd be heavily punished now.

Sasuke panted and then looked at a clock. They had only managed for about ten minutes, but it was their first time so.. That was ok. And it had been good. He finally had had his first time. And with someone as nice and pretty as Neji too.

"...I c-can't believe we just did this.." Neji panted, as he kept looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji as well now as he let himself slide off Neji a little and pulled up the sheets.

"..I k-know.. Sorry I d-dragged you here and all.." Sasuke panted back.

"..Don't w-worry.. it was good." Neji said, as he shook his head. "..I'm just a little.. c-confused.."

"..A-about what?" Sasuke asked and stroke some of Neji's sweaty hair out of his face.

"..How I could d-desire this.. after I've been r-raised in the Iuna city.." Neji said. "..If they found out I'd be h-heavily punished or even killed."

"B-but you don't live t-there anymore." Sasuke said. "..It's a d-desire everyone has.. It's n-natural."

"..Perhaps.. I thought I didn't.. but I d-do.. and that confuses me.." Neji said, shrugging.

"Oh.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, covering them both with the sheets. "Well.. I'm g-glad you didn't say no.. I've w-wanted to do this for a while.. with you."

"..I didn't really notice." Neji said, frowning. "Except for that you kissed me some days ago."

"Yeah well.. After that I wanted it.." Sasuke said. "..You see you are.. kind off.. And when you thought I was crying in the bathroom I really wasn't." Sasuke laughed a little now.

"What were you doing then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "And what am I kind of?"

"Well now this is kind of embarrassing I guess.. But.. That time you kind off really turned me on before you said I had to stop.. So.." Sasuke said, not meeting Neji's eyes.

"...You wanted to have sex that badly?" Neji asked, frowning again.

"Well no, but well.. I was a little frustrated that way.." Sasuke said. "So yeah.."

Neji sat up now, stretching.

"So.. those past three days were hard for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, because you are really appealing you know that?" Sasuke said, sitting up as well.

"So I've been told." Neji answered, nodding. "But did you really had to.. you know.. stop yourself?"

"Yes.. I know it's awkward.. I'm sorry if that scares you or anything." Sasuke said.

"Well not really, I've heard it more often." Neji said, shrugging. "Some men told me that I gave them a hard on, but then didn't do something. It was just to hunt me down a little. So I'm not getting scared quickly of that kind of things."

"Oh I see..." Sasuke said. "I thought that in your city everybody had to wait till marriage and all."

"That's why I never got scared of them." Neji said, nodding. "They were the ones who were at the age most men marry, so I guess they started to long for sex."

"Oh. What 'is' the age of marriage in your city?" Sasuke asked and then looked at Neji's forehead and frowned. Did Neji's scar just.. fade a little?

"Around.. twenty five with men." Neji said. "Most of them marry when they are thirty though."

"Why so late? And what happened to your scar?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Neji said and frowned. "What's with my scar?"

"It.. it looks like it faded a little." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji by the arms, pushing him in front of a mirror and pointed at the scar. "See? It's lighter."

Neji frowned even deeper as he looked at the scar on his head. It faded a little indeed. Neji touched it now.

"...How strange.." He said.

"That doesn't happen more often?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his boxer and put it on, then reached to hand Neji his.

"No, I never saw this." Neji said, as he kept looking at the scar and reached out his other hand to accept the boxer, and he accepted them as he felt Sasuke gave it to him.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while when Neji had his boxer. Neji had just kind of automatically pulled it out of his hand, but he was still about a meter apart. It had just flown to Neji's hand.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked.

Neji put on his boxer now.

"Eh, you handed me your boxer and I looked in the mirror?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I didn't hand it to you, you just.. you.." Sasuke said. "It flew through the room. I was standing here and your boxer just flew into your hand."

Neji turned around to Sasuke now with a frown.

"What are you talking about, I don't have the power to move things with my mind." He said.

"Well you obviously do because you just did it." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some time and then decided to test it. He looked at Sasuke's boxer and imagined that the boxer would be pulled down. And to his big surprise, it was pulled down indeed. His eyebrows lifted up in surprise now.

"Hey!" Sasuke said as he quickly pulled his boxer back up. "What was that for!?" He asked angrily.

Neji snorted now.

"Wow, it will be very easy to undress you from now on." He said, grinning a little. He then frowned. "I still can't understand why I'm suddenly able to use this power.."

"Well I don't know either, but don't use 'em to undress me." Sasuke said as he quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"Aaw, why not?" Neji asked, as he got a smirk on his face again.

"Because you can't just undress me whenever you want, and I'm supposed to undress you first." Sasuke said.

"The last thing you said isn't true." Neji said, laughing a little offended. "Don't worry though, it was just to test if I really could do what I want."

"Ah. Well don't do it anymore." Sasuke said. "And yes, it is true." He smirked a little at Neji now.

"Why am I supposed to be the first one naked?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Because you're a bottom, so you're not dominant, so you should be naked first. That and I just like it." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

Neji snorted.

"Only the last thing makes sense." He said.

"No the first thing makes total sense as well." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji shook his head, laughing a little.

"I never expected you to get so much self confidence after having had sex for one time." He said.

"I had confidence before. It just didn't come out. But now that I had sex with you, yeah I guess I'm more confident now." Sasuke said smirking. "So we should have sex a lot then."

"We'll see about that." Neji said, snorting.

"I can see you want it, so I'm not worried." Sasuke said and gave Neji another smirk.

"Then you're wrong at reading people, since I don't feel like another time now." Neji said, as he shook his head, but he was smirking. Funny how Sasuke changed all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean 'now'. I meant in general." Sasuke said and walked to Neji, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Maybe you should dress."

"I thought you liked me being naked, or almost naked." Neji teased Sasuke, as he walked to his clothes.

"I do, but you just said you didn't wanna go another round. So you should dress." Sasuke said and wriggled his eyebrows at Neji.

"Like you'd just jump on me like that." Neji said, snorting, as he put on his pants and buttoned them up again.

"I could." Sasuke said smirking. "But you're already dressing up so I'll let you rest for now."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Damn, you're terrible." He said, still smirking, as he put on the rest of his clothes.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he put on his socks and then put his bed straight again.

Neji was done dressing now.

"Well I'm done." He said.

"Me too. So what should we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I wanted to go into the forest again to search more herbs." Neji said. "So I guess I'm going to do that, then you can do something for yourself too."

"Oh. But I didn't really have hobbies remember." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps you could try make some friends?" Neji asked. "You can talk to people now those guys'll leave you alone."

"I'm not so sure. I'll wait a little while with that. But I could just join you and then roam around the forest." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I said I'll roam around the forest. I won't even be near." Sasuke said.

"You said you'd join me." Neji said, shrugging. "It was like you wanted to come with me."

"No I meant it like we'll walk to the forest together and then we'll split up." Sasuke said.

"Ah alright." Neji said. "That's fine by me."

"OK, let's go then." Sasuke said.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A little while later, Sasuke was walking through the forest, looking around. It was a good day to take a walk. And to think. Neji had been really nice and they had had sex, but did Neji.. really like him? Or did he just do it for other reasons. Sasuke found a small river now and sat by it, teasing some fishes. He didn't notice someone else was in the forest with him.

Until a wolf came jumping out of the bushes, right onto Sasuke, growling loudly and barking. He almost pushed Sasuke into the river.

Sasuke was startled and let out a groan, then grabbed the wolf by his neck and tried to get him off.

"Get off me!" Sasuke yelled, looking at some really sharp teeth.

The wolf kept barking though, and he looked extremely angry. He started to jump to get away from Sasuke's grip and tried to bite his arm.

"Go away! I'm not a rabbit you can just eat!" Sasuke yelled at the wolf. Why was he even talking to the animal? Sasuke kicked the wolf away and quickly got up.

The wolf started howling now and then suddenly it started to change form. It was getting bigger, the teeth were getting bigger as well, and its colour started changing. And before Sasuke knew what was going on, there was a tiger roaring at him.

Sasuke frowned and his mouth stood open. What the hell just happened.

"What the hell are you? And why the hell are you attacking me." Sasuke asked, walking backwards slowly.

The tiger growled now as he started walking to Sasuke.

"I want you out of my territory." The tiger growled with a low and dangerous sounding voice.

Sasuke pulled up an eyebrow.

"You're a human aren't you?" He said, pointing at the tiger. "Look I didn't wanna take over your territory or whatever. I just wandered around."

"Everyone who comes here wants to take in my land, why wouldn't you?" The tiger growled, as he sharpened his claws.

"Because I don't need any land. I was just enjoying a walk." Sasuke said. "Calm down with those claws will ya."

The tiger narrowed his eyes now.

"I still have to kill you, else you'll tell others I'm here." He growled.

"Why would I tell anyone you're here?" Sasuke asked frowning. "What's your problem? Will you please turn into yourself now. This is freaking me out."

The tiger was watching Sasuke for some time, panting a little, and suddenly looked sad. He then changed back into a wolf again. After he had looked at Sasuke for some more seconds, he lot out a howl and then turned around and ran away. It was obvious that the person was sad by something.

Sasuke frowned and then started to ran after the wolf or whatever it was.

"Hey hold on! What did I do!? Come back!" He yelled. Something was definitely up with this.. person. And Sasuke wanted to know what it was.

The wolf kept running, not turning around. He was obviously not planning to listen to Sasuke.

Sasuke ran through the forest, which was pretty hard. He then remember he had a rope with him. He quickly pulled it out of his back and then made a lasso with it. He then threw it to the wolf and caught him.

The wolf let out another howl and struggled to get loose, but the rope tied him up too tightly. When Sasuke came even closer, the wolf changed into a human. It was a boy with two red tattoos on both cheeks, ruffled brown hair and he was dressed in grey old looking clothes. He got up and tossed the rope off of him, and wanted to run away again now.

But Sasuke quickly grabbed the boy by his arm. He noticed the boy had been crying. A lot. His whole face was wet from tears.

"..Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"L-let go of me!" The boy snapped, as he tried to get his arm loose. "It's not of your damn business, y-you're just like them all!"

"..Like who?" Sasuke asked as he held on tightly. He knew something was up with this guy.

" Everyone!" The boy yelled, as if trying to hide his sadness.

"Will you please just tell me what got you so upset?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the boy, who now looked away

"..I have to defend my land.. I'm the last one left, but I won't let anyone take it while I'm still here.." The boy muttered, as he shook his head and wiped away his tears. A soft whine, as if he was a dog, came up from his throat.

"I don't understand what you're saying. What do you mean you're the last one left? And what's up with that you have to defend your land?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"..My family.." The boy now whispered, as he shook his head again. "..I'm the l-last one of my kind."

"..So.. what happened to the rest then?" Sasuke asked.

"..Killed because they're beasts." The boy softly said, as he still didn't look at Sasuke. "At least, that's what 'they' said.."

"..Why would someone kill off an entire clan?" Sasuke asked. "..And why do you wanna stay here? You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"..I'm a beast too.." The boy softly said.

Sasuke looked at the boy and then his look turned into a sympathetic one.

"..I see." He said. "You can come to my town with me if you want."

The boy immediately shook his head.

"I don't want to leave this place." He said. "No one accepts me anyway." He had stopped crying, but now he started to get a little angry. Not at anyone in particular though.

"I know where you're coming from, but there are always people who like you for who you are. I'm sure we could be friends. I don't mind you being a so called 'beast'. You're just a shapeshifter to me." Sasuke said.

The boy looked at Sasuke with a frown now.

"..I am?" He asked, as his eyes widened a little.

"Well yeah, that's what you are right?" Sasuke said shrugging. "My city isn't that bad, there are people who don't judge."

"..Are you sure of that?" The boy asked. "..Who are you?"

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said. "And yes, I'm sure of that. What's your name?"

"..I'm Kiba." The boy said. "..Everyone I met wanted to kill me.."

"I don't want to kill you right? No one wants to kill you. Trust me, you'll be fine in my city. I'm not like others either and I'm doing fine now I guess. All they can do is bully you around, but they'll stop." Sasuke said.

"..Are you sure?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"I'm sure." Sasuke said nodding. "Don't worry about it."

Kiba looked at Sasuke for a little while longer.

"..Alright." He then said. "I'll try it. But if I find out you lied, I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke laughed a little.

"That's fine. Cause I'm not lying." Sasuke said. "I have to find someone you can live with though, since we don't really have any room."

Kiba nodded.

"Alright." He said. "I can look around first."

"We are going to look around together. I'm sure there will be someone who can take you in." Sasuke said and smiled at Kiba.

"I hope so." Kiba said, nodding.

"I'm sure we will. Let's go then." Sasuke said as he picked up his rope and then led Kiba the way. This guy was nice. Maybe they really could become friends.

Kiba nodded as he followed Sasuke now. He went to walk behind Sasuke, to see if Sasuke didn't do something to lead him into a trap.

Sasuke turned his head around and looked at Kiba.

"You can walk next to me you know." He said.

"I want to observe your first, who knows what you're planning." Kiba said, frowning.

"Oh ok. Well suit yourself." Sasuke said. They then just continued walking to the city.

* * *

Sasuke was running through a building. There were people fighting all over. Everyone was dressed in rare clothes and the enemy appeared to be people in black. Sasuke couldn't make out who they were. He just ran and ran, through all the fighting, then up a stair, where he saw bodies and blood. He then entered a room and saw a man, but his face was blurred and another person. Then there was a flash and suddenly he saw some kind of force, some kind of power, running from the blurred person's body, going into the other one. Sasuke walked closer and for some reason grabbed the blurry person's arms, then saw the face of the other. And it looked a whole lot like Neji or some other Hyuuga. The Neji look a like took over the powers of the other and then.. Sasuke woke up. He had had a vision.

"Hey." Neji said on that moment, as he came walking down the stairs. He frowned as he saw Sasuke grabbing his head.

"What's wrong?" He then noticed Kiba standing behind Sasuke. "..Who is he?"

Sasuke gave out a soft groan and then looked at Neji.

"..O-oh.. That's Kiba. Kiba, this is Neji." Sasuke said. What kind of weird vision was that? Sasuke didn't get it one bit.

Neji and Kiba nodded to each other.

"Are you OK?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke a little worried.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine. I just had a small vision." Sasuke said. "Kiba do you want a tour or should we just ask my mother if she knows a place for you to stay?" He asked Kiba.

"The last thing would be nice." Kiba said, nodding to Sasuke.

"OK. Mom!" Sasuke yelled. He was a bit spoiled and used to his mother coming whenever he needed her.

"Did you guys just meet or something?" Neji asked, frowning. Would Sasuke like this boy more then him..?

"Yeah we did. In the forest." Sasuke said. Then Mikoto came walking into the room.

"Yes dear? Oh, hello. And who are you?" Mikoto asked Kiba, smiling.

Kiba looked at Mikoto, a little shy.

"Hey, I'm Kiba." He said. He also looked a little afraid. He was still scared that everyone in here wanted to kill him.

Neji meanwhile looked at Kiba. He didn't trust this guy yet.

"Oh Kiba, you're cute. Do you want something to drink or eat?" Mikoto asked.

"Mom, Kiba needs a place to stay. Do you know where I can take him?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba blushed a little now.

"..I am a little hungry." He muttered.

"Is he homeless?" Neji asked Sasuke. He wanted to know more of this.

"Yes he is." Sasuke told Neji, but kind off ignored him a little too.

"Well, I know one of the Nara's just moved out. Maybe Kiba here can stay there." Mikoto said as she put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and walked with him to the kitchen. "I would love to keep you here Kiba, but we already have a guest."

"Who are the Nara's?" Kiba asked, as he walked with Mikoto. He was looking around like a frightened animal at the moment. Neji meanwhile huffed and walked into the kitchen as well, ignoring Sasuke now.

"The Nara's are another family in the city. They are very nice. Kiba where do you come from?" Mikoto asked as she started to pull together the ingredients for a sandwich. Sasuke now walked to the room as well.

"Kiba thinks he's a beast, but he's just a shapeshifter." Sasuke said.

"..Yeah well.. I live in the forest." Kiba said, shrugging. "I'm the last from my kind and.. yeah." He watched intensely as Mikoto was making his bread, and sniffed a little, to smell if she didn't put any poison on his bread.

Mikoto looked at Kiba and then smiled, ruffling his hair a little.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. God you're cute." She said. "I will make you a very special sandwich!"

"Mom act normal." Itachi said, who came walking into the kitchen to get something to eat too. He then leaned forwards and saw what his mother was making. "..Can I get one too?" He then asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke and tried to make eye contact, but Sasuke was looking at the whole happening. Neji huffed again, looking away while putting his arms over each other.

Sasuke snorted.

"You're terrible Itachi." He said.

"Of course you can honey, but first we have to feed little Kiba." Mikoto said and then handed Kiba the finished sandwich. "Why don't you sit down at the table sweetie." She told Kiba.

Itachi ignored Sasuke now, but kept standing in the kitchen.

Kiba stared at Mikoto now, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you miss." He then muttered, as he accepted the sandwich. He then looked at Sasuke, as if asking where he had to sit down.

Neji now looked at Sasuke with a frown and suddenly pushed him up again the wall and kissed him deeply on the lips. That'd teach him.

Itachi wasn't ignoring Sasuke anymore by now, as he stared at the two of them, slightly shocked. What the hell?

Sasuke's eyes widened and then pushed Neji away a little.

"..W-what the hell Neji?" Sasuke hissed. Where did that come from all of a sudden. His family didn't even know he liked boys.

"My my Neji, what was that for?" Mikoto said smiling as she placed Kiba onto a chair and put a hand on his head.

"Don't ignore me." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a slight push and then turned away from Sasuke again, pouting a little. "I'm sorry miss, I guess I have special feelings for your son." Itachi actually looked amused now.

"That's OK Neji, it's good to see someone taking such a liking to my little boy." Mikoto said and smiled at Neji. Sasuke just frowned.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was taking care of Kiba." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded to Mikoto now and then turned around to Sasuke.

"You weren't, you were watching, I don't see how that can be any helpful for him." He said. "I tried to get your attention but you ignored me."

Sasuke frowned even more now.

"..I don't really get this. Since when did I have to give you attention?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Eat your sandwich Kiba." Mikoto said as she saw Kiba was a little overwhelmed.

Kiba nodded.

"Yes miss." He quickly said and started eating, confused by all of this.

"Let it be." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"I really don't get it." Sasuke said frowning. He then looked at Kiba. "Sorry about that." He said.

Neji kept looking pissed now.

"...Eh, should I make that sandwich myself?" Itachi asked his mother now.

"No dear, I will make some." Mikoto said and smiled at her oldest. She walked to the counter and started making Itachi a sandwich as well.

"Are you mad?" Sasuke asked.

"Thanks." Itachi said, as he sat down at the table as well.

"No, I'm a little pissed." Neji said. "I'm going to study again." He then walked away, to go to the room he and Sasuke shared.

Sasuke frowned and looked at Itachi.

"Is he mad at me?" Sasuke asked confused. Mikoto now gave Itachi a sandwich as well.

"Does it taste well Kiba?" She asked.

"I guess he's a little angry." Itachi said, shrugging. "Thanks mom."

Kiba nodded to Mikoto and smiled.

"It's really good." He said. He was almost done with his sandwich already.

"Good. Sasuke go to Neji and when you come back, you can take Kiba to Shikamaru." Mikoto said and smiled. Sasuke nodded and then walked upstairs, to his room.

"Neji don't be mad." Sasuke said. "All I did was help Kiba."

"Sure." Neji said, as he just continued reading the book he was reading now.

"Why are you mad anyway? I didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke said.

"You were giving me all your attention first, I can already see that it's going to Kiba now." Neji snapped, still not looking up. "Is Kiba so much more prettier then me?"

Sasuke frowned now.

"..Huh?" He said confused. "I'm just helping him find a place to stay. I don't like Kiba in the same way I like you."

"Sure, I saw you guys looking at each other." Neji muttered, as he turned a page.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smirked.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked and sat down next to Neji on the spare bed.

Neji send Sasuke a glare now before he continued reading.

"I'm not." He said. "I just don't like it that you flirt with a few guys in the same time."

"I am not flirting with Kiba!" Sasuke laughed now and grabbed Neji around the waist.

"Why would I flirt with anyone beside you hm?" He said.

Neji rolled his eyes for a moment and looked at Sasuke then, over his shoulder.

"Perhaps you got a little too much self confidence at the moment?" He asked.

"No. Look Neji, I want you, otherwise I wouldn't tell you this right?" Sasuke said. "I ran into Kiba, or rather he ran into me, and he was all upset and all, so I offered him a place to stay. It doesn't mean I want him."

Neji scowled.

"Someone who knows how to play a game like this would say these kind of things you know." He said. He just wanted to hear Sasuke say to him that he liked him just like Neji liked Sasuke.

"Do you really think 'I' would know how to play those games?" Sasuke asked. "I already said I want you Neji, what more do you want?"

"Show me that you're not lying?" Neji asked. "Prove it?"

Sasuke looked at Neji, then turned him around and sat on top. He then started kissing Neji's lips. If Neji wanted prove, then he could get some.

Neji let out a moan now but pulled Sasuke closer and kissed back. Well alright, this proved something. The fact that Sasuke had pushed him away in the kitchen had made him doubt. But he guessed he was just jealous.

Sasuke kissed Neji passionately for a while and then broke it. He stroke over Neji's cheeks.

"Neji... do you even like me in.. more then a friend?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away, blushing a little.

"Why do you think I am so jealous?" He then asked.

"So you were jealous then." Sasuke said and smiled. "I like you a lot too." He kissed Neji's cheek now.

Neji looked at Sasuke again and then smiled back.

"Thanks." He said. "Sorry for acting like an idiot."

"You didn't act like an idiot." Sasuke said. "I should know right." He laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You called me an idiot before and you're not the only one." Sasuke answered.

"I didn't mean it like that." Neji said.

"Well then what did you mean it like?" Sasuke asked, stroking through Neji's hair.

"Probably because I was joking." Neji said.

"Well I've heard it before." Sasuke said and gave Neji another kiss. "I have to go bring Kiba to this Nara guy though. Do you wanna come along?"

"No thanks, I'm going to continue reading I think." Neji said. "Come back after alright?"

"Of course I will." Sasuke said, gave Neji a last kiss and then got up. "See you." He then left the room.

* * *

When Sasuke came downstairs again, Itachi was eating his sandwich and Mikoto was chattering with Kiba, who was eating his second sandwich now.

"Ah, Sasuke is here. Kiba you can finish your sandwich along the way." Mikoto said as she saw Sasuke. "And come by any time you want another one or when you just want to chat." She added.

Kiba nodded.

"Alright, thanks for the hospitality miss." He said, smiling to Mikoto.

"You are very welcome Kiba." Mikoto said and smiled back. "Now off you go."

"Ready?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"Yeah." Kiba said, nodding to Sasuke, as he stood, with the sandwich in his hand.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba and led the way back to the door.

"Bye Kiba, come back soon!" Mikoto said.

"I will!" Kiba said, waving, and then followed Sasuke.

"So are you feeling a little better?" Sasuke asked Kiba, as they left the house.

"I do." Kiba said, nodding. "Your mom's nice."

"A little too nice." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Should I tell you a little about the person you'll be living with?"

"Sure." Kiba said, nodding. "But are you sure I can live there?"

"I am pretty sure yeah. He won't say no I think. His name is Shikamaru, he's well.. my age, I don't really know your age. He's really smart but really really lazy as well. Actually, that's all I really know about him." Sasuke said.

"Oh.. that's not a lot." Kiba said, frowning now, as he looked at Sasuke. "..Is his house far away?"

"No we're almost there." Sasuke said. "And yeah, he's a little weird I guess. I'm sure you will get to know him."

Kiba nodded.

"Alright." He said, frowning.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba and then they silently walked to the house. They had to walk up a small staircase and then Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Don't worry OK? He's really nice." Sasuke told Kiba.

"OK." Kiba said, smiling at Sasuke.

After a little while, the door opened and a tall guy stood in the doorway. He looked lazy and his black hair was pulled up in a ponytail that, in Sasuke's eyes, made him look like a pineapple.

"..Sasuke right? What brings you here?" The guy, Shikamaru, said.

"I came to bring this guy here, so he can live with you." Sasuke said. "I found him in the forest all alone and my mother said you could take him in." Sasuke said.

Kiba looked at the guy now, slightly smiling, but he did it to look nice. There was still a look in his eyes that betrayed he didn't trust Shikamaru yet.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba now.

"Are you serious? I just started living alone. Man, Mikoto really gives people a hard time. Well thanks Sasuke." Shikamaru said and both guys nodded to each other.

"You're welcome. Kiba I have to go, but I'll come visit tomorrow OK?" Sasuke said.

Kiba nodded to Sasuke, but you could see he didn't really wanted to be left alone now.

"Don't worry Kiba." Sasuke said and ruffled his hair. He then said goodbye to the two and left.

"So, Kiba it is. Come on in." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Kiba said, frowning. "Is it normal in this city that others can just place someone into your house?"

"Depends on who it is." Shikamaru said. "I can't place anyone, but the adults of highstanding family's can." He held the door open so Kiba could walk in.

"...Is Sasuke's family highstanding?" Kiba asked, as he walked in. He once again felt a little unwelcome.

"Yes they are." Shikamaru said. "So, why were you living in the forest?"

"Well.. I've always lived there." Kiba said, as he looked around.

"Why then? And where is the rest of your family?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down and signed to Kiba that he could sit down as well.

Kiba sat down now.

"Well.. they were killed." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then how long have you been living in the forest after that happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"About.. three years I think." Kiba said, shrugging.

""Three years? Why didn't you seek a house before?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"I tried, but well.." Kiba muttered, shrugging. "..They just wanted me gone and dead. So.."

Shikamaru frowned now.

"Why?" He asked. Who would want to kill such a cute guy?

"..I'm an animal." Kiba muttered, looking away. He already felt the emotions coming up again as he soft whine came out of his throat.

"What do you mean you're an animal? You're a human." Shikamaru said, but frowned at the whine that Kiba gave out.

Kiba frowned as he stood, still looking at the floor, and then changed into a wolf again. He guessed he should just show Shikamaru, he realised with another whine. Better then that he got attached to Shikamaru and then got send out.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba as a wolf for a while and then sighed.

"Is that all?" He asked. "So you're a shapeshifter. Big deal. Is that why people send you away?"

Kiba sat down onto the floor now and nodded. He didn't feel like changing back into a human. It made him show too many emotions to the other.

"They say I'm dangerous.." He softly said.

"Well you're obviously not, otherwise I would be dead by now." Shikamaru said as he got up and stroke over Kiba's head. "It would help if you changed back though, you are a little big for my house this way."

"..I'll just lay down outside then, I feel more comfortable this way." Kiba said, but enjoyed the hand on his head nevertheless.

"You are not going outside." Shikamaru said and continued to stroke Kiba's head. "Stay like this for a while then, but change back when we eat and sleep."

Kiba nodded, as he put his ears down and his tail automatically fell down and he lowered his head.

"Why do you like this form better then your human one anyway?" Shikamaru asked. "It's not like I won't see your emotions this way. It's still obvious."

"I feel more safe." Kiba answered as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Well then I hope soon enough you'll feel safe in your human form with me in a while." Shikamaru said and sat back down on his couch.

"I hope so too." Kiba said, nodding, as he laid down onto the floor. He then changed into a dog, to make it more comfortable for Shikamaru.

"The couch is big enough for you now. At least lay down on there." Shikamaru said as he grabbed a book to read.

"Is that fine by you?" Kiba asked, as he already crawled onto the couch.  
"Well I normally don't suggest things if it's not fine by me." Shikamaru said and smiled at Kiba, then started reading his book.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That night, Sasuke and Neji were woken up by a loud bang close to the house. Neji frowned as he sat up and he heard screams and more bangs. The sound of swords clashing.

"What's happening?" He asked as he tossed the sheets off of him and stood.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then quickly got up and dressed himself.

"We're being attacked." He said as more bangs and screams were heard.

Neji started dressing as well, as quick as he could, and looked out of the window. He saw fighting people everywhere. It were probably people from his old city. When Sasuke and Neji stepped into the hall, they saw Itachi running by, carrying two swords with him. He was obviously going to fight as well.

Sasuke ran to a closet and pulled out two more swords, handing one to Neji.

"Defend yourself OK?" He said. Then Fugaku came running up the stairs and grabbed Neji.

"You'll be locked away in the basement." He said.

"What?" Neji asked with a frown, looking at Fugaku with a confused look on his face. He was holding the sword now. "Why? I don't want to go back to them."

"You still came from that city, you can turn your back on us." Fugaku said. Sasuke quickly followed his father, who was walking to the basement now.

"Dad don't. Neji's not gonna betray us." He said.

"Stop the drama Sasuke, the kid still can't be trusted." Fugaku said as he dragged Neji down the stairs.

Mikoto now came running down the stairs as well, pushing her son out of the way and grabbing Neji by the arm as well.

"Fugaku stop this nonsense. Neji has proven enough that he belongs to us, let him fight." Mikoto said.

"Mikoto these are orders from the king, he's not allowed to carry a weapon and not allowed to fight." Fugaku snapped to his wife.

"Well I don't care, what is he supposed to do when they break in?" Mikoto said. "Let him fight Fugaku." She suddenly snapped.

Fugaku glared at his wife now, but as she glared back, the look in his eyes softened and he let go of Neji.

"Fine." He said. He then walked into the livingroom and opened the cabinet where his own weapons were in. "I want you to hide somewhere though, Mikoto. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Oh Fugaku come on. I've fought a lot of times." Mikoto said. Then suddenly the door got kicked in and people ran inside.

Neji frowned now and recognised the people as the soldiers of his old city. He looked around and then spotted a pile of wood sticks. He then used his new power and let the sticks fly towards the soldiers, hitting them all on the head with the sticks. Fugaku meanwhile grabbed two swords and ran towards the men, letting out a battle cry.

Sasuke ran all the way downstairs now and grabbed another sword, handing it to his mother.

"Only fight when it's necessary." He said and then ran off as well, starting to attack the intruders.

"Oh all of you men are the same!" Mikoto yelled angry and then blocked a man that attacked her.

Suddenly a lot of screams were being heard outside, and cursing was to be heard as well. When Neji peeked outside, he saw that Sasuke's older brother Itachi was spitting fire out of his mouth and setting the enemy on fire.

Then another guy appeared, with blond hair, running away from the enemy. But suddenly he stopped and stared at Itachi, letting out a sigh.

"You go Itachi! Do your sexy things!" Deidara yelled and then saw the enemy coming closer and started running again.

Itachi frowned as he send Deidara a confused look, but then continued fighting, stopping the group that wanted to run after Deidara now.

"Thanks love!" Deidara yelled and the continued running again.

In the mean time, Sasuke and his family were fighting the intruders out of their house.

Neji was still fighting as well. Close by, a loud growl was to be heard, and when they looked to the left, they saw a huge wolf fighting with the people that were attacking the city. It was howling loudly, which send shudders down the spines of the enemy.

"Neji would you please stay close!" Sasuke yelled to Neji, who was standing too far away from Sasuke and his family. Then before Neji could move, someone grabbed him from behind, holding a dagger to his throat.

"Don't you move! You are coming back with us!" The man yelled.

Neji frowned now, as he felt a hint of fear going through him, but then the sky started closing and they heard the obvious sound of thunder coming closer. Then suddenly, it started flashing and before anyone could realise this was really happening, the man behind Neji got thunderstruck and let go of Neji. Neji let out a soft wince as he was partly burned, but for the rest he was fine.

Neji frowned. How was this possible? Everyone froze when they suddenly heard a voice coming out of the sky.

"Don't touch the sealed one, or you'll regret..." It said, sounding low and it echoed through the whole city.

Sasuke frowned. What the hell was that. He then quickly ran to Neji.

"Are you OK?" He asked. He turned around and saw the enemy was suddenly retreating. They were blocking hits, but walking and even running to the gates of the city, scared for their lives.

"I am." Neji said, frowning, as he placed his hand onto his neck. He frowned even more as he saw the lightening struck more and more of the enemies, and always in the back, as if the sky was driving them away from the city.

The enemies were gone in minutes and Sasuke frowned.

"What was that about? What the hell is going on anyway?" Sasuke asked, confused and slightly startled.

"..I have no idea." Neji said, frowning. Itachi frowned too, just like everyone who had been fighting. Why had the enemy suddenly retreated?

Deidara, the blond guy, now returned as well and looked at the sky.

"Does it talk more often?" He asked confused.

"Not really.." Itachi said, as he kept looking at the sky. It was clearing up now.

"It's like someone or something didn't want the enemy to take Neji again." Fugaku said, frowning, as he wiped away some blood. Suddenly, a small puppy came crawling out of the bushes and walked to Sasuke. He looked up to Sasuke now.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Oh my God! How adorable!" Mikoto yelled as she sat down in front of the puppy and pet it.

"We are fine dear." She said, recognising it was Kiba and put him back down.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asked. "And why would anyone stop them from taking Neji so desperately?"

"No idea." Fugaku said, frowning. Kiba was wagging his tail now as he looked at Mikoto.

"Shikamaru send me here because I broke my arm." He said, as he showed his right paw, that was bend in a strange way.

"Oh I see. Neji dear, would you please heal his arm?" Mikoto asked Neji.

"It's still strange." Sasuke said. "The air cleared up again."

Neji nodded as he walked towards Kiba now and sat down in front of him. He carefully took a hold on Kiba's paw and started healing.

"...I think I have to go to the king now or something, there'll be a lot of people who need to be healed." Neji said.

"You'll be called if they need you." Sasuke said, keeping close to Neji. Then Shikamaru came walking towards them.

"Is everyone alright here?" He asked. He had also been fighting, something he'd rather avoid normally.

"Yeah, we're not wounded." Itachi said, nodding. He had always liked Shikamaru. Sometimes they played a game or talked about interesting things, going as deep as possible. They were both guys who liked to use their brain a lot.

"There, it's done." Neji said, releasing Kiba's paw.

"Thank you." Kiba said, still wagging his tail.

Shikamaru kneeled down and patted Kiba for a while.

"Good to hear." Shikamaru said. "Most people are fine, just a few wounded."

"Good." Neji said, nodding. At least he wouldn't have to work himself unconscious now.

"Doesn't anyone know what that voice and all was?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to know, because it obviously had something to do with Neji.

"I can't place it." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"Me neither." Fugaku said. "I don't think anyone can."

"We just have to forget about it for a while." Mikoto said. "Don't worry about it."

"Kiba, we should head home." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded, as he changed into a wolf again.

"You can sit on my back." He said. It was a sign he trusted Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru gave Kiba a slight smile and then sat down on Kiba's back, knowing he shouldn't say no.

"I'll see you later." He said and then they walked away.

"Kiba's so sweet." Mikoto said.

"Why don't you adopt him mom." Itachi teased his mother, as he wiped his sword.

"Very funny Itachi. I already have two wonderful sons." Mikoto said and faked a smile now. Then a man walked to them.

"Hikura Neji, you are needed at the castle." He said.

"It's Hyuuga Neji." Neji said, but nodded. He handed Sasuke his sword. "Can I give this back to you?"

Sasuke took the sword.

"Sure. Come back as soon as possible OK?" He said. Mikoto smiled. It was nice to hear Neji using his real family name.

"I will." Neji said, nodding, and then turned to the man, walking to him. "We can go." He then said.

* * *

That night, a very tired Neji entered the Uchiha house again. He had been healing all day, so at some kind of way, all night and following day, and could barely walk now because he was so tired. And hungry. He especially was hungry. He entered the house now and hung up his coat. He then walked upstairs, to Sasuke's room. When he got in, he muttered a quick 'hey', before he let himself fall down onto his bed.

"Hey, how are you? You were gone a long time." Sasuke said. He wasn't sleeping, all he had been doing was wait for Neji to come back.

"I'm tired and hungry." Neji said, as he stroke the hair out of his hair. He moaned a little. All of his muscles were stiff. "And my muscles hurt."

Sasuke turned around and rolled off his bed, onto Neji's. He then laid Neji down on his stomach.

"I'll give you a massage." He said.

"Hmm.. thanks." Neji said, as he pulled off his shirt and closed his eyes. He was really thankful for Sasuke.  
"You're welcome." Sasuke said as he grabbed a bottle of oil and poured some on Neji's back. He then started massaging Neji's shoulders.

Neji sighed as he closed his eyes. This was just what he needed. Only something to eat with it and it would be perfect.

Sasuke bend over and kissed Neji's ear softly.

"Does it feel good?" He asked as he let his hands move over Neji's back and then back up, massaging Neji's shoulders and neck again.

"It does..." Neji sighed. "Please continue.."

"Do you need anything else?" Sasuke said as he continued.

"Hmm.. something to eat perhaps and you can do my whole body if you want." Neji said, smirking a little.

Sasuke smirked a little and then moved his hands down and pulled Neji up a little. He started unbuttoning Neji's pants.

"I don't have anything sexy for you to eat." He said.

"Why does it have to be sexy?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. "I'm hungry. I don't want 'sexy' food." He still smirked a little, as he let Sasuke unbutton his pants. He didn't felt like doing something.

"Because then I could feed you and give you pleasure. Now you're gonna have to wait for your food." Sasuke said smirking and then pulled down Neji's pants.

Neji groaned and then his stomach growled as well.

"I'm starving Sasuke." He whined.

"Well you shouldn't have let me start on massaging you and all if you wanted to eat." Sasuke said and turned Neji around, letting his hands move over Neji's chest.

Neji frowned but let out a moan. He then moved back onto his stomach.

"Can you massage my shoulders a little longer?" He asked.

"Hmmm fine." Sasuke said a little annoyed but then continued to massage Neji's shoulders lovingly.

"Sorry, it just really hurts.." Neji muttered, as he closed his eyes again.

"It's fine." Sasuke said. "But next time don't make me think we're gonna do it."

"..We can do it, but after I ate something OK?" Neji asked. "They didn't give me something to eat there at all, I haven't eaten the whole day."

"Hmm well fine. Let's get something to eat then." Sasuke said and got off Neji now.

"OK." Neji said, groaning a little that he had to walk to the kitchen. He could barely move anymore. He pushed himself up with a lot of effort and started to put on his pants. It was hard, because he was so tired his vision was blurred.

Sasuke sighed.

"Just lay down Neji, I'll get you something. What do you want?" Sasuke asked, as he saw Neji struggling with his pants.

"I don't want you to be annoyed with me." Neji muttered, as he finally closed his pants and then stumbled towards the door. Damn. His body started screaming at him to lay down again and just eat tomorrow. Neji then halted at the door, frowning. His body was right. He should lay down. He sighed, as he just stumbled back and laid down again. "Let it be, I'll eat tomorrow." He said.

Sasuke kneeled down next to Neji and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"You sure?" Neji asked, as he placed a hand onto his shoulder and started putting some energy into it. His muscles were under high pressure right now.

"Yes I'm sure Neji. Now what do you want?" Sasuke asked and laughed a little. He then stroke through Neji's hair.

"As long as I get a little energy of it and it fills." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well you have to tell me what to get, otherwise I will walk down, then upstairs again and ask you anyway. I don't know what you like." Sasuke said.

"Just a sandwich is fine." Neji softly said.

Sasuke nodded and walked down stairs. A little while later, Sasuke returned, together with his mother.

"I heard you weren't feeling so well dear. Here's your sandwich." Mikoto said and smiled. "So where does it hurt?"

Neji looked up to Mikoto now.

"Well, I'm just exhausted." He said, slightly smiling. "My muscles are stiff and I'm hungry."

"Your muscles. Sasuke you idiot, massage the boy right now!" Mikoto said. "I will come back later to check up on you and just give out a yell if you need anything OK dear?" Mikoto stroke through Neji's hair, smiled and then walked to the door again.

"Thank you for the sandwich." Neji said, smiling at Mikoto. He now started eating.

"You're welcome." Mikoto said and then left. Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at Neji.

"Should I massage you now, or wait?" Sasuke asked.

"I think the sandwich will be gone in a minute, can you perhaps do my legs?" Neji asked. "Not if you want to of course. But face it, I can be naked and you can touch me, while you're still dressed. If I were you, I'd grab this opportunity." He smirked, as he took a bite again.

Sasuke laughed again now.

"I would've done it even without that explanation, but I won't say no now for sure." Sasuke said and sat down on Neji's bed, then pulled off his pants again. He then started to massage Neji's legs.

Neji grinned a little as he kept eating. It didn't take long before another satisfied sigh came from his lips.

Sasuke started to move more upwards and when he saw Neji had finished his sandwich, Sasuke pushed him down. He pulled up one of Neji's legs and started to massage it all the way up, teasing Neji a little by 'accidentally' touching Neji's crouch.

Neji let out a soft moan now. Damn, Sasuke knew what he was doing. And Neji was sure that Sasuke had a new goal now: arouse him. Probably.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Neji's reaction.

"You like that hm." He said and then did Neji's other leg and then Neji's hips, then started stroking Neji's length with his thumbs.

Neji let out another moan now.

"Of course I do.." He gasped.

"Good." Sasuke said and then pulled off Neji's underpants and massaged Neji's ass for a while. He loved this. He was completely dressed and Neji was completely naked.

Neji moaned softly as he turned around so he was laying onto his stomach, so Sasuke could reach his behind better.

"Greedy hm?" Sasuke asked and then grabbed Neji's ass and started massaging it, getting closer and closer to Neji's entrance.

Neji gasped slightly as he leaned onto his arms a little and moved his behind up, biting his lip a little. Damn. Now 'he' was getting excited.  
Sasuke kept massaging Neji and then came up with an idea. He grabbed Neji's ass cheeks, spread them and then started to lick Neji's entrance.

Neji's eyes flew open and he let out a loud gasp. Was Sasuke really..? Neji turned his head a little and then frowned, surprised, as he saw that Sasuke was really licking him... there.

Sasuke just continued, getting rougher and then let his hand travel underneath Neji, started to stroke his length. That would do the trick.

Neji groaned loudly.

"..D-Damn Sasuke.." He gasped.

"Is it good or...?" Sasuke asked, but still continued. He was though, getting eager to undress himself as well.

"It is.." Neji softly groaned, as he nodded.

Sasuke continued for a while longer and then stopped. He pulled off his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. He wanted some action now as well.

Neji turned around to Sasuke now, panting a little, as he looked at him.

"Can't h-hold it in?" He asked, teasing Sasuke a little.

"No. Your ass looks to inviting." Sasuke said and smirked, then pulled off his pants and underpants and turned Neji around, onto his back. "Do you wanna do it this way or the other way?" He asked.

"What is t-the other way?" Neji asked.

"You on your stomach." Sasuke answered as he pushed two fingers into Neji's ass now, hitting spots he remembered from last time.

"B-both ways is fine.." Neji gasped. "..I g-guess."

"Choose Neji. Why don't you just say what you want?" Sasuke asked as he scissored his fingers.

"..W-we could try it the other way, perhaps w-we'll feel even more that way." Neji moaned, gasping softly.

Sasuke nodded and as he was done preparing Neji, he turned Neji around again and pulled up his ass.

"God you're hot." He said.

"..T-thanks.. you're too.." Neji gasped, as he gripped the bed and placed his knees onto the bed as well, supporting himself.

Sasuke leaned over Neji now, and then softly pushed himself into Neji. He moaned and held Neji tightly.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as he felt the pain, but he quickly let out a moan of pleasure as Sasuke immediately hit his point.

Sasuke started to pull out again now slowly and then pushed back in. He then repeated it, getting rougher with every thrust he gave.

Every time Sasuke pushed in Neji let out a pant. Sasuke was once again making him feel so good. Neji moaned softly as he leaned onto one arm and brought the other to his own shaft and started stroking himself to make the interaction even more pleasurable.

Sasuke looked at Neji pleasuring himself and it only turned him on more. He thrusted in hard and deep now, hitting Neji's spots hard. He let one hand go underneath Neji and he rubbed and pinched one of Neji's nipples.

Neji opened his mouth, gasping and moaning even more. He knew he'd come quickly now.

"..A-almost.." He gasped.

"M-me too..." Sasuke moaned and started to move even faster, panting loudly into Neji's ear. He pinched Neji's nipple hard now and thrusted hard against the spot in the back of Neji's ass.

Neji let out a whimper of excitement as Sasuke pinched his nipple so hard. Damn. It all felt so good and Neji suddenly wished that Sasuke's dick was even bigger, so he felt more. They kept moving together for some time, and Neji let out a pleased moan as it felt like Sasuke's dick was growing. He felt even more now. Damn. It felt great. After two more thrusts of Sasuke, he came.

Sasuke frowned, but as Neji came, he was overwhelmed by pleasure, and then came as well. He gave some more thrusts and then collapsed on top of Neji, panting. Did his... cock just grow? It sure as hell felt like that.

Neji kept laying on the bed, and then looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"..I d-don't know what just happened.. ah.. b-but it was awesome." He said.

Sasuke rolled off Neji and smiled a little as well. He then looked down. It definitely was bigger. But... what the hell was going on. This was freaking Sasuke out.

"Did you do this?" He asked Neji.

Neji slightly frowned and then looked at Sasuke's organ.

"..Well.. I was thinking that i-it would feel even better if it was b-bigger, but.. I don't know." He said.

Sasuke frowned now and looked at Neji.

"Wasn't it big enough? Jeez, did you think it was small?" He asked offended.

"No, it was f-fine, but it would be nice if it was bigger." Neji said, shrugging.

"So it was too small. That's what you're saying right now." Sasuke snapped as he pulled the sheets over his waist now.

"No, it was b-big, but I guess I like it huge." Neji said, bringing up an eyebrow.

"Oh so you just grow it like a vegetable? Thanks." Sasuke snapped.

"Well I didn't know I could do that." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "I can try to change it back if you hate it so much."

"No. Jeez, now that I have such a nice big cock I wanna keep it." Sasuke said and then started laughing at his own comment.

Neji snorted.

"Then don't start such a drama of it." He said.

"Well it's not really every day someone thinks my cock isn't big enough and then grows it larger." Sasuke said, still laughing a little.

"Like I said, I didn't think it was big enough, I thought it would be nice if it was bigger." Neji said, rolling his eyes again.

"Yeah well that's the same, but forget about it. Now I can pleasure you with a huge cock." Sasuke said and laid down on top of Neji again. "Hey.. your scar it's.. I can't tell for sure, but did it fade again?" Sasuke asked.

"It did?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes it did, the sides are almost not visible anymore." Sasuke said and frowned. "You're weird, you know that?"

"I've been told more often yeah." Neji said, smirking a little.

"No but seriously. You get new powers, your scar fades, some voice in the sky protects you and I had a vision about you as well.." Sasuke said.

"What vision?" Neji asked, frowning. "You haven't told me that yet."

"I haven't? Oh right. That was when I brought Kiba here." Sasuke said. "I had this vision about people fighting and I was running through rooms and past dead people and all, and I saw someone that looked a whole lot like you, laying in bed with some other guy and the guy that looked like you was stealing his powers or something. It was really weird."

"Then you hadn't had a vision about me right?" Neji asked.

"Well he looked like you." Sasuke said. "So I'm guessing it has to do with you."

"Could be." Neji said, shrugging. "It probably is nothing."

"I hope so. But it's still odd." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a kiss.

"It is." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss as well.

"And don't grow any other parts of me OK?" Sasuke said and smirked.

"Sure." Neji said, laughing a little. "I think I'm going to test if I really did this." He then laid his hands onto his head, and as he closed his eyes, his hair suddenly started growing.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then grabbed his hands.

"Stop that. It's freaking me out." Sasuke said.

Neji opened his eyes now and stopped. He then looked at his hair, which suddenly came until his middle now.

"Wow." He said, amazed.

"Don't do that again OK?" Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Sorry." Neji said, frowning a little. "...I'm just a little amazed.. I didn't knew I could do this."

"Well you can apparently." Sasuke said. He was still a little creeped out. One of his body parts had just... changed.

"..It's almost like I keep getting new powers or something." Neji said, frowning even deeper.

"...Maybe you are." Sasuke said, frowning as well.

"If I am, then why?" Neji asked. "Why would someone give me powers?"

"Maybe you always had them and something here is bringing it out of you." Sasuke said shrugging. "I don't know."

Neji frowned, thinking. he then touched the scar or seal on his head.

"..Maybe.." He started, but then stopped. "..I think I have to talk to Hyuuga Hiashi tomorrow."

"Maybe you should. He might know something." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. He then yawned. "I'm tired. Should we sleep?"

"We can sleep if you want to sleep." Sasuke said and smiled, rolled of off Neji and then pulled him close.

Neji nodded, as he snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Thanks.. Good night." He then said, closing his eyes.

"Night Neji." Sasuke said and smiled. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sasuke walked through a forest and then stood still in front of a big temple. It looked old, and there were all kind of signs on it. As Sasuke started walking again, he was suddenly somewhere else. He was holding someone's face and Sasuke could see it was the Neji look a like again. Sasuke heard himself muttering weird words and he saw his hands started to glow. Then slowly, something started to appear on the other's head. Sasuke looked at it and then saw it was the same seal Neji had. It was getting brighter and brighter and in the end, it turned bright white for a second and then all the glowing was gone. He looked in the Neji look a like's eyes and then suddenly he shot up straight in his bed. He had had another vision. And this one was probably even stranger then the one before.

Neji, who was laying next to Sasuke, let out a soft moan now. It was very early in the morning.

"...Is something wrong?" He softly asked.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then looked at Neji. He stroke some hair out of Neji's face and looked at the scar. It was the same.

"...I think I know how you got that scar. A little." He said.

"How could you know that?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I just had another vision and I was holding your face, or at least someone who looked like you, and I spoke in some weird language and then that seal appeared on your head." Sasuke answered. "It was so weird."

"Are those visions real?" Neji asked, as he rolled onto his side so he could look at Sasuke.

"Well doh, otherwise it wouldn't be visions." Sasuke answered, rolling his eyes.

"Someone could be sending you those visions too, like I know that." Neji said, rolling his eyes again. "Jeez, I'll ask something again." He laid down again.

"Are you mad at me now? You shouldn't doubt me this often." Sasuke said, turning Neji around again.

"You shouldn't treat me like I'm someone without brains, I can't smell how you getting visions work or something." Neji said.

"Well I don't treat you like that." Sasuke snapped. "I figured that if I would talk about those visions like that, it was obvious they were true."

"Pff, whatever." Neji said, laying on his back again. "I'm going to sleep again."

"You can't sleep now. Jeez Neji, you're acting like you don't even care. That scar on your head is not a scar, it's a seal." Sasuke said.

"Even if it is, what can we do about it?" Neji asked. "Start acting normal and then I'll listen to you."

"I 'am' acting normal, what the hell am I doing wrong this time?" Sasuke snapped annoyed.

"Listen at the way you're talking, do you think that's normal?" Neji asked. "Shut up, I'm going to sleep." He turned away from Sasuke now and then closed his eyes. His morning temper always was terrible.

Sasuke looked at Neji angry and then hit him with a pillow. He then got up. Maybe Neji didn't wanna know and was gonna be a bitch about it. But Sasuke sure as hell was concerned.

Neji just looked at Sasuke now and then hit him on his leg with his arm.

"Stop that!" Sasuke yelled and kicked Neji against the shoulder. Not too hard, but hard enough.

"You hit me first." Neji snapped as he sat up, but quickly stood and then hit Sasuke in the arm.

"Yeah well then you shouldn't have been such an unemotional bitch about this." Sasuke said and gave Neji a rough push, making Neji tumble over his own bed.

Neji tripped and fell down on the bed now.

"You insulted me, of course I react offended!" He then yelled, and kicked Sasuke hard against his shins.

"How did I insult you!?" Sasuke yelled as he now pulled Neji up and pushed him against a wall hard. Neji pissed him off right now.

"By suggesting I'm stupid!" Neji yelled back as he pushed Sasuke off of him, really starting to get angry now.

"When did I suggest you were stupid!? Beside now!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Neji's arm again and pulled him back, making him hit a closet.

Neji let out a groan and then suddenly balled his fist and hit Sasuke hard in the face and then in the stomach. He didn't feel like yelling at Sasuke anymore. Just beating him up would do for now.

Sasuke let out a groan. What the hell?

"Asshole!" Sasuke yelled and then grabbed Neji by the hair, taking him down, then hitting him in the face twice.

Neji let out a soft yelp now as he struggled and tried to push Sasuke off of him. He then kicked Sasuke in the crouch.

Sasuke let out a moan now and grabbed to his crouch. But he recomposed himself and then grabbed Neji by the hair again, pulling it hard and pushed it onto the floor. He then hit Neji in the face again and banged his head on the floor once more.

Neji groaned as he saw spots, and kicked Sasuke again and hit him on the head. But he already saw he was losing.

Sasuke moaned again, but just grabbed Neji's arm now and pushed him onto the floor and now hit his own head against Neji's on purpose. He was practically losing his mind now. Once he started it was hard to stop.

Neji let out groans now, trying to hit Sasuke, but he almost couldn't see anymore. He groaned and gave Sasuke a shove.

Sasuke wasn't moving away though. He turned Neji around and then smashed both his fists right under Neji's chest. He was just controlled by anger now.

Neji gasped and then started coughing. Before he even realised what was happening, he started coughing up blood. At that moment, they could hear people running through the house.

Sasuke looked at Neji in shock now as he saw the blood. But before he could do anything, Mikoto and Fugaku came running inside.

"Sasuke what are you doing!?" Mikoto asked shocked as she and her husband pulled Sasuke away.

"What's going on?" Fugaku snapped. Neji now turned around on his stomach, and coughed up more blood, which fell down onto the ground now.

Mikoto quickly walked to Neji now, pulling him up and sitting him down on the bed. She stroke his back and made sure he leaned over.

"..I.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said, not really knowing himself why he had done that. Neji just got him so angry.

"..I s-started... the fight, don't.. blame h-him." Neji said between his coughing. He then finally calmed down and wiped his mouth.

"I don't appreciate it that you're fighting in the middle of the night boys." Fugaku snapped.

"You should never ever start a fight with Sasuke. He gets stuck in it. And Sasuke, you know better." Mikoto snapped to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down.

"I know.." He said, frowning a little annoyed.

"Sorry." Neji said and swallowed, and then coughed again. He quickly put his hands in front of his mouth to catch the few drops of blood that came up now.

"You should know better indeed." Fugaku said, looking angry.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then walked out of the room. Awesome, now he had beaten up Neji and he felt like crap.

"Do you need something dear?" Mikoto asked Neji worried.

"I'm fine, but don't blame Sasuke like that, it was both our fault." Neji said.

"Oh we don't blame him for this. But we told him enough times to avoid fights and he never listens." Mikoto said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." She smiled at Neji. "Fugaku, go talk to your son."

"It has no use to talk to him now." Fugaku said. "I'm going to bed again and I'm going to talk to him in the morning."

Mikoto groaned a little annoyed, but let Fugaku leave.

"You should go to bed as well if you think you're OK now." Mikoto said.

Neji nodded.

"I am." He said. "I still need a lot of rest."

"Then sleep well dear." Mikoto said, kissed Neji on the forehead and then left as well. All of them could use their sleep.

Neji laid down into his bed again and crawled under the sheets, sighing. Damn, he was still seeing spots. He'd just talk to Sasuke tomorrow. He didn't have the energy to do it now anyway.

* * *

That same morning, but a little later, Sasuke walked up the stairs. Neji's seal had been bothering him all that time and he wanted to know if it had anything to do with kissing and stuff. After having sex, that seal seemed to fade away. So would that be the trick? Sasuke opened his door, pulled Neji up by the arm and kissed him. Just for a few seconds and then he pulled away and looked at the seal. It slightly faded away, but it was just a little.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, surprised and blinking because he had just woken up.

"..What are you doing?" He asked, still a little dizzy from sleep.

Sasuke didn't answer though. Kissing obviously worked, but would just touching Neji work as well? Sasuke pulled Neji close now, and started to rub Neji's ass and then moved his hands under Neji's shirt. Nothing happened. He frowned. So kissing worked but sexual touches didn't. So did it have to do with DNA?

Neji frowned as he pushed Sasuke away.

"Stop that." He said.

"That's just odd." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji by the arm and started pulling him outside. He pulled Neji down the stairs and then out of the door, to Luke's gang. He had already seen them standing near his house. He pushed Neji in front of Luke.

"Kiss him." Sasuke said.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you Sasuke?!" Neji snapped to Sasuke, as he tried to get away. Luke's friends started laughing a little surprised now.

"Well, I won't say no to that." Luke said and grabbed Neji, but when he wanted to kiss him, he suddenly was swept away, against a tree. The sky suddenly turned dark.

Neji frowned deeply and everyone looked at the sky.

"I said stay away!" The same voice as before boomed over the village, together with thunder and the wind started blowing like mad.

Sasuke looked at the sky and then to Neji. Something really was up.

"Jeez what was that? Is this some kind of joke Sasuke!?" Luke yelled and then came walking back.

"I am not doing anything." Sasuke said and then pulled Neji away. The wind and thunder continued. Apparently, something or someone didn't want Neji near others.

The weather only started to become more and more worse now.

"...I don't know what's going on, but let's get inside." Neji snapped as he pulled his arm loose and walked towards the house again.

Sasuke looked at Luke now and then walked with Neji, back inside the house.

"Something is wrong Neji. Something is up with you and that seal." Sasuke said.

"What is it then, why did you had to put me in front of Luke like that?" Neji snapped.

"Because I wanted to know if that seal would fade as well if he kissed you." Sasuke answered. "Obviously there is something stopping you from kissing anyone else."

"It even fades when you kiss me?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes, I just kissed you and it faded a little." Sasuke said. "I think it has something to do with me."

"That wouldn't be logical, right?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I get a seal on my head which seals away god knows what and it disappears when you kiss me?" Neji asked.

"Well I don't know that, but that is what is happening." Sasuke said. "Haven't you noticed that every time we have sex, that seals fades and you get some kind of new power?"

"It's that you say it now." Neji said, frowning again. "..But why do you worry so much? It's not like something bad's happening."

"Nothing bad? People are burning and flying through the air when they touch you. The sky turns dark and some weird voice talks to people when they touch you." Sasuke said. "How is that not something bad?"

"Alright fine." Neji said, sighing. "It is strange and bad. But I mean, not to me."

"Are you really that selfish then? And maybe it is bad for you, we just don't know yet." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps I'm selfish yeah." Neji said, shrugging. "The people who want to touch me get hurt, well, that's not such a bad thing, I think."

"Well then you're an asshole. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to be the only one who's able to touch you." Sasuke said, annoyed by Neji.

"If you're going to continue like that, I'm not going to allow you to touch me again either." Neji said, pulling up his eyebrow.

"Jeez, what did I do wrong this time?" Sasuke snapped. He really didn't get Neji at all. And Neji wasn't even making an effort to make him understand either.

"Being annoying as hell?" Neji asked, rolling his eyes.

"How am 'I' annoying now? Jeez Neji, last time you were jealous and now I'm suddenly stupid or something?" Sasuke snapped.

"You're telling me that I'm an asshole and shit now." Neji snapped back.

"I am not!" Sasuke snapped. "You have to start listening to me instead of making everything I say into something bad!"

"Hear who's talking." Neji said, rolling his eyes again.

"Well I don't get you anymore so what do you want?" Sasuke snapped frustrated.

"I want nothing, you start to whine about the seal on my head." Neji said.

"Well fine, then don't care that I worry about you. I don't like you acting like an inconsiderate bitch." Sasuke snapped and walked past Neji now, giving him a shove as he passed him.

Neji glared at Sasuke as he gave him a shove as well.

"Sorry that I'm not nice for once too." He then snapped.

Sasuke pushed Neji against a wall now and glared at him.

"Don't start this again." He snapped angry.

"No, don't you start again." Neji snapped back. "It's not like you can be angry at me and you can hit me and be aggressive, and I can't."

"Well did I say that?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "It's not like you can just decide when you like me and then a second later don't like me anymore either. And that's what you're doing."

"I never said I don't like you." Neji snapped, as he pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like you do." Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji.

"It's not meant like that." Neji said.

"Well then what do you mean it like!? I can't smell what you mean Neji!" Sasuke snapped frustrated.

"I got angry because you called me annoying and an asshole, that's all." Neji snapped back.

"Well I only said that because you act like it." Sasuke snapped.

"Do you want me to take it with a smile then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You were obviously acting like an asshole before I said it, so you were mad at me already." Sasuke snapped. "I really have no idea where I stand with you."

"You stand closer to me then anyone ever did, is that clear enough?" Neji asked, pissed.

"No 'cause I don't get it." Sasuke snapped. "If you really liked me, you wouldn't be this bitchy to me."

"There're always moments that you like someone less then normal." Neji said. "Don't act so naive."

"Well I've never done this before remember." Sasuke snapped. "But I guess you don't mind about that either. And I just don't understand why you like me less, because this is who I am, so then you just don't like me the way you think or say you do, so we won't work out, so you'd better quit it now."

"Don't go acting pathetic now." Neji snapped.

"I am not acting pathetic! And then you're angry at me for calling you an asshole, jeez!" Sasuke yelled.

"Seriously Sasuke, stop it." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"No! I'm trying to tell you here that you have to help me and that you have to be clear about things but you're not! Just frigging tell me what you want from me!" Sasuke yelled.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you." Neji snapped. "At this moment, I'd like you to shut up or at least stop yelling at me."

Sasuke glared at Neji and then just walked to the livingroom and sat down. Obviously, they weren't gonna work out anyway. Neji didn't even know what to do, if he really liked Sasuke he would've known.

Neji rolled his eyes again and then stormed upstairs. Damn. Sasuke could be such a bastard sometimes.

* * *

Around two hours later, Sasuke walked upstairs and went to his room. He had to get some papers for his drawings, but when he walked inside he saw Neji sitting on his bed. And Sasuke really wasn't in the mood to talk to Neji yet, so he walked past Neji and just ignored him. He still felt like he was right.

"You haven't told me what you want from me yet." Neji said, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"You haven't told 'me' that either so." Sasuke said as he kept looking for some papers.

"See what an annoying question that is?" Neji snapped, as he turned a page.

"No, it's only annoying because 'you' are asking it." Sasuke snapped back and then roughly opened his closet.

"Oh so now you hate me?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"Oh was that what I said? Wow Neji, it seems like you have some kind of translator, that changes my words into something completely different." Sasuke snapped.

"Wow Sasuke, you're so stupid that you can't see the difference between a question and a statement." Neji snapped back.

"Does it matter if it's a question or a fact? You think I hate you, go ahead." Sasuke snapped. "I guess we wouldn't work out anyway." He now grabbed some papers, annoyed that he still didn't have enough.

"It does matter if it's a question or not, I asked you if you hate me." Neji snapped. "But fine, you don't listen to me anyway."

"Well you don't listen to me either, so there you have it. I think you should ask your real family if you can live there." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Neji snapped. "I will."

"Good." Sasuke snapped back and then found the rest of his papers. "And to answer your question, no I don't hate you. On the contrary." He then left the room.

"Why are you leaving now?" Neji snapped, but this time he wasn't angry but confused.

"Because I have what I was looking for." Sasuke said as he turned around. "So that's why."

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown and then looked at his knees.

"I'm sorry for the snapping." He then muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed as he walked back in.

"No I'm sorry." He said.

"I guess I just don't want to know about the things with that seal." Neji said, frowning. "I'm a little scared because I don't know what it is. I don't 'want' to know."

Sasuke sat down next to Neji.

"If you don't wanna know, you should've said so. I won't start talking about it again." He said.

Neji sighed.

"I know." He said.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't think you are an asshole, and I don't want you to go either." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to go as well." Neji said, nodding. "Apologies accepted, and I'm sorry too."

"It's OK." Sasuke said and then stayed silent. He wasn't really sure of what to do with Neji now.

"Alright.." Neji said. "..But I guess you are right and it's better to find out about that seal. It could be something bad."

"If you don't want it then we won't Neji." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

"I know.." Neji said, frowning.

"Just think about it. Till that time I guess we should just not get intimate." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned.

"I don't want that." He said.

"Well we can't really keep doing this. What if something really bad will happen to you." Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered. "I don't know what that seal was for."

"..I'd visit my uncle for this, so I will." Neji said. "Perhaps it has got something to do with my parents.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll talk to Itachi as well. He's smart." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said.

"But why would he know something of my seal?" He then asked.

"I dunno. Obviously I'm involved as well, maybe he knows something." Sasuke said and shrugged. "And I still don't think it's wise if we get intimate again."

"Alright." Neji said, disappointed.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Unless you don't mind, then I would still want it Neji." Sasuke said.

"I still want to be intimate with you Sasuke.." Neji softly said as he gave Sasuke a small kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke smiled and gave Neji a kiss back.

"We could just make sure it doesn't completely fade." He said.

"Alright." Neji said. "How far is it gone now?"

"I guess halfway. I don't really know." Sasuke said. "The sides are faded more then the inner part." He looked at Neji's seal now.

"I still think it's strange." Neji said, frowning.

"What? That it's fading?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. "I've had it all my life."

"I know, you said that." Sasuke said. "Just don't worry about it, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"That's sweet of you." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. He gave him another kiss. "Sorry again for the yelling."

"You already said that. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for it all. For the yelling and the fighting and stuff." Sasuke said.

"Alright, let's forget that then." Neji said. "We both regret it so that's good."

"Yeah." Sasuke said and nodded. "You're OK though right? I hit you pretty hard.."

"Yeah I'm OK, I only got a few blue spots, but I'm sure you have those too." Neji said, nodding.

"Not really, I don't bruise that easily." Sasuke said.

"I think I'm going to heal my blue spots, since I can heal better when I'm not bruised." Neji said, nodding.

"You should do that then." Sasuke said and nodded back.

"I will, should I go to Hiashi once I'm done?" Neji asked.

"I think you should. I'll go to Itachi then." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded, as he started healing himself.

"I must say that I'm curious after all." He said.

"You are?" Sasuke asked. He laid down on bed and looked at Neji.

"Yeah." Neji said, as he moved his hand over his own body. "I'm still scared that it'll be something I won't like, but I do want to know what it is. I guess."

"You should know. We might be able to stop whatever it is. I don't want to have any surprises." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said, and then finished his healing session. "Well, I'm going to Hiashi now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"OK." Sasuke said and smiled, then gave Neji a kiss.

Neji gave Sasuke a kiss back and then stood.

"See you soon." He said, and then walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked at Neji leaving, and then got up as well. He walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Itachi said, who was laying on his bed, reading something. He was always reading. If not, he was training or working.

Sasuke walked inside and sat down on his brother's bed.

"I wanna ask you what you know about the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's." Sasuke said.

"Well, not a lot, but I could find out some things." Itachi said, as he laid his book away and looked at Sasuke. "What is it about?"

"Neji and me." Sasuke said. "He has this seal on his head and it fades when we kiss or do.. more. And I have visions about it."

"What do you see in those visions then?" Itachi asked, as he sat up, obviously interested.

"The first one I was running through a large building, and people were fighting and there were dead people all over the place and I ran to a room where someone who looked like Neji was sitting in, taking some other guy's powers. I don't know who that was, he was blurred. I held him and the Neji look a like took his powers and then I woke up." Sasuke said. "The second one I saw some kind of temple and then I was inside and that Neji look a like was there again and I was holding his face and mumbling something in some strange kind of language and that seal Neji has appeared. And then I woke up again."

"Do you remember what kind of clothes they were wearing?" Itachi asked. "I can look in our family books which are in the library, perhaps they wrote something about this happening in it."

"I don't know. The enemy was wearing black and the others were wearing old and weird clothes. Brown and dirty colours." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm.. sounds like at least three hundred years ago." Itachi said, frowning. "And this Neji look a like, do you think it was a Hyuuga?"

"I don't know. He had white eyes, long dark brown hair and the same seal Neji has. And almost the same face." Sasuke said.

"Then it has to be a Hyuuga." Itachi said, nodding. "You know what, I'll go to that library soon and try to find something out."

Sasuke nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks Itachi." Sasuke said. "I think it has to do with my DNA. And then I tried to get someone else to kiss Neji, but he got thrown away and the sky turned dark again and that voice said something like 'I said stay away' or something. I guess you should know that too." Sasuke said.

"That's.. strange." Itachi said, thinking. "I think I heard it too. It's almost like someone wants you and Neji to be together and no one else is allowed to touch Neji."

"Yeah, well that's what I thought too. It at least looks like it." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "Did you notice anything else which was strange?"

"I don't think so." Sasuke said. "I guess that was all I could think of."

"Alright." Itachi said. "Is it urgent?"

"Yeah, because Neji and I don't wanna stop with.. being intimate, but I don't want the seal to disappear unless I know what it is." Sasuke answered.

"OK, then I'll go to the library tomorrow." Itachi said.

"OK, thanks Itachi." Sasuke said. "So Itachi.. You and Deidara, what's up with you two?" He then asked.

"Nothing much." Itachi said. He then frowned. "But Deidara seems to want something from me."

"Well that's obvious. Do 'you' want something from him?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I wouldn't know what." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Well, kissing, hugging, talking, loving... sexing." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Do you really take me for a person who'd like something like that?" Itachi asked, sweatdropping.

"Well I'm sure that once you do it, you won't want to do anything else anymore." Sasuke said and wriggled his eyebrows.

"You didn't answer my question." Itachi said, pulling up his eyebrows.

"You can't seriously not want to do anything like that. Or forever be alone." Sasuke said, looking at his older brother.

"For now, it's fine." Itachi said. "I'll look where I end."

"With Deidara." Sasuke said and wriggled his eyebrows again.

"Do you still want me to go to that library?" Itachi asked, a little annoyed now.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "Come on, can't take a joke now?"

"You know me." Itachi said. "Now shoo, I want to continue reading."

"Yes sir." Sasuke said and then got up. "Thanks again Itachi." He then left the room. He knew Itachi would find something out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next day, Kiba was walking through the forest, once again as a wolf. He had wanted to look if something had changed in the past weeks. So he was now running through the forest, but suddenly stopped as he smelled something really awful.. it smelt like death and danger. Kiba's instincts kicked in, so he decided to go look. The closer he got, the less comfortable he was becoming, but he just wanted to know what or who was in the forest. After a few minutes of walking, he saw the source of his feelings standing, surrounded by snakes. Kiba shivered a little. He hated snakes, and he'd never seen this much of them. But the most freaky of all was, they seemed to be talking to the man, who was talking to them as well, on a hissing tone. The man was deathly pale, even more pale then Neji was, and he had the eyes of a snake. He had a slim and tall body, and his black hair reached his back. But the first thing everyone would notice with this man, was that he was creepy as hell.

"So, it is almost done then." The man said, in an almost equally hissing tone as the snakes had. "Just one more time, and I will get what was mine to begin with. The Hyuuga and Uchiha seem to not be able to get their hands of each other you say?" The man asked and grinned as he made the tips of his fingers touch in a sinister way.

Kiba moved up his ears now as he softly laid down onto the ground, hiding behind a bush. What did that man say? Was this guy talking about Sasuke and Neji? Kiba shuddered again as the snakes started hissing like mad against the man.

"I see, well that is good. All they have to do is have one more time together and their power will be mine once again. The seal will be broken. Or rather, opened." The man said and then started laughing dangerously. His snakes hissed loudly now. But then one of them stopped and he stared at where Kiba was laying. There fell a silence and the man then turned around.

Kiba stopped breathing as he put his ears down again. Oh god. What should he do now? Hoping that the guy would ignore it? Run for it? He should be quicker then those snakes. Although some snakes were really fast.. what should he do?

The man gave out a soft hiss and then all snakes started moving towards Kiba, even from behind snakes were coming. It was as if every snake in the forest had come towards Kiba and the man in mere seconds.

Kiba now let out a whine and in his panic, he turned around and started running, jumping over the snakes. He started panting from fear. He had to get out of here.

But the snakes now swirled around Kiba's paws and body, enabling him from running any further. The snakes hissed loudly into Kiba's ear.

Kiba whined and howled as the snakes bound his paws together, so he couldn't move anymore. He tried to change into a horse so the snakes would let go, but for some kind of reason he couldn't change anymore.

The man now stood in front of Kiba all of a sudden.

"Why hello intruder." He said and then laid a hand on Kiba's head, using some kind of magic on him. "I don't think I like this beast like form of yours."

Kiba frowned and then suddenly his body started changing out of itself, into his human form. Kiba let out a slight whine as he started to stop it and get loose, but in a few seconds, he was human again, and the snakes immediately tightened their hold onto him again.

"There. Isn't that better?" The man asked and smirked. "Now, I know you must be friends with the people I was talking about. Let's see. Should I just kill you? Or erase all your memories? Or maybe I should just torture you until you'll be too afraid to talk." The man said.

Kiba frowned now.

"..Who are you?" He asked, sounding scared. He kept trying to transform, but it was impossible like this.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never ever find out." The man said. "So what do you pick? Or should I pick for you?"

Kiba let out a whine now, as he started shaking. Getting killed scared him, but by a snake send the shivers down his spine again.

"Now now, don't be scared." The man said. "I just don't want my little secret out and about. Just one more chance to choose yourself."

"I d-didn't do anything." Kiba said, trying to save himself.

"Oh but all you had to do was listen. Well, I think I'll just let my snakes do the work. They will give you a good amount of poison, not enough to kill you though. That wouldn't be fun." The man said and laughed evilly.

Kiba looked at the man, shivering, as he tried to get loose.

"..P-please don't do that!" He said.

"Too bad, I made up my mind." The man said. He then hissed something and all snakes sank their teeth into Kiba's flesh, poisoning him slowly and painfully.

Kiba let out little whines of pain now, as he felt the poison enter his body at rapid speed. This was too painful. The poison was making him drowsy and made his body feel like it burned. It was horrible.

The man now laughed and then suddenly his laughter was gone. He had disappeared. The snakes though, stayed, and more and more bit Kiba, covering his body and making sure that everything would hurt as much as it could. They would keep Kiba alive though, because that is what their master wanted.

Kiba kept struggling but his struggles were getting weaker by the second. It didn't take long before his eyes fell closed and he passed out, his body heavy with poison.

* * *

That evening, Kiba finally managed to get into Shikamaru and his house again. He was trembling because of the poison in his body, and sweating. He could barely move forward, but just like dogs, he wouldn't admit very quickly that he was in pain. He opened the door now and fell into the house, moaning a little.

"S-Shikamaru.." He managed to bring out, calling for help.

Shikamaru, who was sitting on his couch stared at Kiba and then practically jumped up, very un-Shikamaru like, and then ran to Kiba's side.

"My God Kiba, what the hell happened to you?" Shikamaru asked shocked and pulled Kiba onto the couch. Something was really wrong, since Kiba was in his human form.

Kiba whined a little, as he curled up.

"..Some s-snake.. hn.. man.. made those snakes b-bite me.." He softly said, as he felt his eyes become heavy again, but tried to stay awake.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba worried, but frowned. A snake man?

"Who did it Kiba? Who was he?" Shikamaru asked. That guy would pay for this.

"..I d-don't know.. he was pale.. b-black long hair.. s-snakes.." Kiba said, still shaking. "..It h-hurts a little S-Shikamaru.. I.. it s-stings.."

"Well it obviously hurts a lot." Shikamaru said and then walked away, only to return with a blanket and a wet rag. He put Kiba under the blanket and put Kiba on his back, then put the rag on his forehead. If snakes bit Kiba to get him in this state, then there was little anyone could do.

"..T-thanks.." Kiba softly said.

"You're welcome." Shikamaru said. "Now tell me why this man did this to you."

"..I w-was listening to him.. he was talking a-about Sasuke and Neji.." Kiba softly said.

"About Sasuke and Neji? What was he saying?" Shikamaru asked.

"..I d-don't know... I could barely hear t-them.." Kiba muttered.

"Then we will just have to find out." Shikamaru said and then started stroking through Kiba's hair. "You shouldn't have eavesdropped." He sighed now.

"...I know.. I w-want to go to Neji.." Kiba softly said, as he let out a another whine.

"Oh you can't." Shikamaru said. "No, you're really not going anywhere any time soon." He added as he stroke Kiba's cheek now and looked at him. "You have to rest and be taken care of."

"..C-can you get N-Neji..?" Kiba softly asked.

"I can, but what do you wanna tell him Kiba? I don't want him panicking before we know what is going on." Shikamaru said.

Kiba started shaking even more now.

"..I w-want him to.. heal me d-damn it.." Kiba said, growling a little because he had to say it out loud. Why couldn't Shikamaru just get Neji and not ask so many questions?

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and then sighed.

"You're right. But don't mention that man." Shikamaru said. "I'll be right back." He then got up and left.

* * *

Half an hour later, Shikamaru returned with both Neji and Sasuke. He opened the door and led them to Kiba, who still laying on the couch.

"He's been bitten by snakes." Shikamaru explained. Telling what had really happened would just cause chaos.

"How long ago?" Neji asked. "And by how many? I think I need a bucket and some clean towels."

"I don't know. Kiba, answer Neji's questions ok?" Shikamaru said, stroking Kiba's hair for a second and then went to get what Neji needed.

"He looks bad." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, as he knelt down next to Kiba.

"..I've been b-bitten everywhere.. this morning.." Kiba muttered. Neji frowned.

"I have to undress you then, did they bite deep?" He asked, and Kiba allowed Neji to undress him.

"..Y-yes.." Kiba softly said.

Sasuke sat down next to Kiba and looked at him worried.

"You look awful." He said. Shikamaru now returned and handed Neji a bucket full of water and towels.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji placed the items next to him.

"I hope so." He said, as he stroke up his sleeves. "I have a lot of energy so I guess it'll be ok." He moved his hands over Kiba's body now. "..I'm going to heal the wounds and try to push the poison to one point, since it's spread through his whole body.. and then I have to suck it out. I hope it'll work."

Shikamaru sat down on the edge of the couch now and stroke Kiba's hair as Neji began.

"Are you sure you're able to do that?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I am, I did it before, but it's very tiring." Neji said, nodding.

"So then after this you will need to rest a lot right?" Sasuke asked, not knowing when to shut his mouth. Shikamaru just looked at Kiba worried.

"Shush, Sasuke." Neji said, as he still moved his hands over Kiba's body, trying to get the poison to one point. Kiba closed his eyes now. It hurt, but he wouldn't say that of course.

Sasuke just kept quiet now and looked at what Neji was doing. Shikamaru got the wet rag off Kiba's forehead and stroke his hair out of his face. He knew Kiba was in pain, and also that he shouldn't bring it up. He had come to know Kiba was sensitive to it.

Neji continued moving his hands for a while, and everyone noticed a big bump forming on Kiba's stomach, looking a little yellow like. Like a huge mosquito bit him there. Neji was moving the poison to that one point. He now put his hand into the bucket with water, and placed it on top of the bump, massaging it for a few seconds with his fingers and cleaning it, before he leaned down and placed his mouth onto it, starting to suck the poison out. Within a few seconds, he spit a mouth full of poison into the bucket already.

Sasuke looked at Neji disgusted. Wasn't that gonna be bad for Neji? Shikamaru just watched. It should be ok soon.

Kiba frowned as he breathed in and out a little shakily now. It felt better. He could feel that the poison was being removed from his body. Neji continued sucking on the wound and spit out some poison in between. After a few minutes, the bucket was coloured purple from the poison, and Neji quickly placed his hands onto Kiba's body again, now healing all the places where the snakes had bitten Kiba.

He himself started to feel a little drowsy, because he had gotten some poison in as well.

"Are you ok Neji?" Sasuke asked as he saw the look on Neji's face. "You look a little.. sleepy."

"Yeah, I just got some poison in." Neji said, as he concentrated on healing the wounds, starting to sweat.

Sasuke frowned and wiped some sweat from Neji's face.

"You shouldn't have done it with your mouth." He said.

"This is the best way to get all the poison out." Neji muttered, as he closed the last wound. He kept his hands on Kiba's stomach now, checking if everything was alright now, and once he was sure it was, he removed his hands and sat down onto his knees, sighing. "It's done." He said, tired.

Sasuke kneeled down next to Neji and wiped some more sweat away.

"Are you feeling better Kiba?" Shikamaru asked as he kept an eye on Neji as well.

"I am.. a lot better even." Kiba said, blinking, as he sat up. Except for some slight stinging, he felt nothing anymore. "You're a great healer Neji."

"..Thanks." Neji said, smiling a little at Kiba. "..Shikamaru, can I have some water, so I can get the poison out of my mouth?"

"Of course." Shikamaru said and walked to his kitchen, then returned with a glass of water and gave it to Neji.

"You know, you should figure out another way to heal poisoned people." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." Neji said. "And this is the best way. There are other ways, but this way all the poison gets out." He was letting some water into his mouth now and spit it out again, after having kept it in for some time, and he spit out the poison as well.

"Does that help?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I guess, but it's still not really the best way for you." Shikamaru said.

"I know." Neji said, and he continued with spitting out poison again until the glass was empty. "I'll be ok now."

Shikamaru took the glass from Neji and nodded.

"So how come you were bitten by snakes anyway?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"I was.. sleeping in the forest, and when I woke up they were all around me." Kiba said, lying a little. He didn't knew why he shouldn't tell Sasuke and Neji, but it was what Shikamaru wanted.

"That's odd..." Sasuke said frowning. "Maybe they thought you were dead."

"Well it sure as hell is handy we've got Neji around now." Shikamaru said.

"Else I'd be dead yeah.. thanks again, Neji." Kiba said, nodding to Neji, who still looked a little drowsy.

"You're welcome." Neji said, nodding back.

"Maybe we should go back home Neji. You should sleep." Sasuke said as he got up and pulled Neji up as well.

"I know." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke helped Neji to the door now and Shikamaru walked along.

"Thanks again Neji." He said and then opened the door for them.

"You're welcome." Neji said, nodding, as he leaned onto Sasuke.

"We'll be going now. See you later." Sasuke said and Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke and Neji then left.

"Sasuke, carry me." He then said. Walking was too tiring at the moment.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then picked him up bridal stage.

"There, better?" He asked as he continued walking.

"Lots better." Neji said, grinning a little. "Those healings tire me out a lot." He leaned against Sasuke now.

"You shouldn't do it so often then." Sasuke said. "And you sure as hell shouldn't suck poison up. That was stupid."

"Else Kiba would've died, I don't think it was that stupid." Neji said. "I'm the healer here you know, I know this was the best way to do it."

"Well I thought it was stupid." Sasuke said. "What if that poison could've killed you."

"Kiba would've died long ago if that was the case." Neji said.

"Kiba is a shapeshifter, he has parts of dog in him. He can handle a lot more then you." Sasuke said.

"I knew the poison wasn't deadly, if it was, I would've tried a different method." Neji said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Oh well sorry, I was just worried." Sasuke said and continued walking, not looking at Neji anymore.

"You can be worried, but please don't call me stupid." Neji said. "I know what I'm doing, I've been a healer for quite some time now."

"Well 'I' thought it was stupid, so." Sasuke said. "You might be a healer for some time, but you have to consider yourself as well."

"I know, it's not like I'm deadly ill now." Neji said, shrugging. "Just tired."

"Yeah well tired is bad as well." Sasuke said. "You were tired when you healed all those men before and now it's just one. So it obviously was too hard."

"Poison is always hard." Neji said, nodding.

"Then don't do it too often." Sasuke said.

"I won't." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Good." Sasuke said. They then arrived at Sasuke's house and Sasuke went inside.

"Thanks for carrying me." Neji said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and then went upstairs and laid Neji down on the bed.

Neji smiled now.

"Let me guess, now you want sex?" He said, smirking.

Sasuke laughed now.

"What the hell Neji, I'm not that obsessed." Sasuke said. "I just laid you down on the bed."

"You can see it as a reward." Neji said, laughing as well.

"Oh well thanks, but aren't you too tired?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"I am tired, but I feel like doing it, so.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Why, I did nothing to bring you in the mood. Am I that irresistible?" Sasuke asked smirking and then sat down on top of Neji.

* * *

_That same time, Shikamaru was walking through the library looking for a certain someone. He spotted the person and sat down next to him._

_"Neji and Sasuke are in danger." He said.  
Itachi looked up from the book he was reading. _

_"What do you know?" He asked._

* * *

"You are irresistible Sasuke." Neji said, smiling, as he stroke over Sasuke's legs. "Undress yourself."

Sasuke smirked and pulled off Neji's shirt.

"I'll just undress you first." He said.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

* * *

_"Not much." Shikamaru said. "The only thing I know is that some man talked about Neji and Sasuke and almost killed Kiba trying to prevent anyone from knowing he did."_

_"What kind of man was this?" Itachi asked. "I've found some things out about Neji's seal, you see. There was someone involved."_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke gave out a moan and kissed back, starting to unbutton Neji's pants now as he was getting excited.

Said person stroke through Sasuke's hair, fidgeting with the other's pants as well. Excitement started to take over Neji as well, as he turned both of them around, broke the kiss to undo Sasuke of his shirt, and then kissed him roughly again.

_

* * *

  
"I'm not really sure. Kiba said he talked with snakes and such and looked really 'creepy'." Shikamaru said and sighed. "What about Neji's seal? Do you mean the thing on his head?"_

_"Yes, the thing on his forehead is a seal, and I found out that all Hyuuga's have the power of an evil lord of the past sealed within them." Itachi said._

* * *

Sasuke gave out a moan, then turned Neji back and pulled off his pants. Once it was off he grabbed Neji's face and kissed him roughly. He started to stroke the bulge in Neji's underpants now.

Neji started moaning and panting now, knowing he would be the one naked first once again. He couldn't care that his seal or whatever would fade even more again. He just wanted sex now.

* * *

_"So what does that mean then?" Shikamaru asked. "Didn't it start to disappear? If that happened, then that power must be coming out."_

_"It is." Itachi said, nodding. "There was this man, Lord Orochimaru, who was taking over the whole world. To stop him, Hyuuga Hohayo flirted with the Lord, and at night he attacked his pressure points, so the Lord was unable to move. The best friend of Hohayo, Uchiha Irako, entered the castle afterwards, and they placed the power into Hohayo, who was, like all Hyuuga's, able to pass power through the family. Ever since then, the Hyuuga's have passed through the powers of the evil Lord..."_

* * *

Sasuke pulled off Neji's underpants and then undressed himself completely as well. He laid down between Neji's legs and started to rub Neji's nipples as he kissed him again, his tongue pushing against Neji's roughly.

Neji's nipples turned hard immediately, and his body reacted to Sasuke's heavily. He bucked his hips forwards slightly, wanting more.

* * *

_"So that means the power will come back once Neji's seal completely fades?" Shikamaru asked. "And then? And what does that man have to do with it?" He frowned, thinking._

_"I don't know who the man was who attacked Kiba, but the evil Lord is still alive." Itachi said. "He's immortal. It seems that he's been trying to get an Uchiha to love a Hyuuga for ages now. The Hyuuga needs to be a virgin before he or she gets into contact with an Uchiha, else the seal will never be able to be removed."_

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips immediately and pulled him up, against his own. He started to kiss and lick Neji's neck and started to want more then just rubbing up against Neji.

Neji moaned as he kissed Sasuke onto his head.

"C-continue.." He softly groaned.

* * *

_"So he must have found it in Neji and Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "But does that Lord want his power back then? If that's the case, then Neji really is in danger."_

_"He is." Itachi said, nodding. "And if the Lord gets his power, we all are in danger. It seems that the seal can be undone by the DNA of an Uchiha."_

* * *

"I w-wasn't planning on stopping." Sasuke moaned back and then licked his fingers, then pushed them into Neji's ass, touching his spots.

"...Ah.. S-Sasuke.. I need you n-now.. hn.." Neji gasped, as he kissed Sasuke again.

* * *

_"So Neji and Sasuke should stop doing stuff together now, before it's too late then." Shikamaru said, looking at Itachi._

_"Yes." Itachi said, nodding. "If they have sex another time, Lord Orochimaru will hunt Neji down."_

* * *

Sasuke moaned and then pushed into Neji, immediately starting to pull out and then push back into Neji. It felt so good.

Neji pushed his head back and moaned loudly, as he pushed back immediately. He felt like he was exploding in the inside, he was getting warmer and warmer and he enjoyed the sex even more then normally.

* * *

_"We should warn them then." Shikamaru said. "That Lord must be the man Kiba saw. He's already near, so that seal has to stay in tact."_

_"Indeed." Itachi said, nodding, as he closed the book. "Let's go."_

* * *

Sasuke thrusted in and out of Neji, holding his hips tightly and making sure he hit hard into Neji's ass.

"G-god Neji.." He moaned.

"..I'm c-cumming.." Neji moaned, and the moment he had said that, he let out a huge moan, as he came.

* * *

_"I hope they haven't done anything stupid yet." Shikamaru said. "They should know that seal should not fade completely."_

_"They couldn't know it." Itachi said. "But you are right. If we don't stop them now, it might mean the end of the world we know. We have to hurry."_

* * *

Sasuke moaned loudly and then came inside of Neji as well. He thrusted a few more times as he had his release and then let himself fall on top of Neji, panting loudly.

Neji let out a moan and suddenly his eyes flew open, and a white flash went through the room, and then with a sting of pain in Neji's head, the seal disappeared.

Sasuke looked at Neji with a flustered look on his face.

"..T-the seal.." He softly said.

"...D-did it fade even more..?" Neji asked, panting.

"..It.. It's g-gone.." Sasuke said worried, as he inched closer to see if maybe something was left. But there wasn't.

Neji frowned too now, as he touched his forehead.

"...Some pain flashed through my head.." He softly said. "..I hope nothing bad is going to happen."

"..I hope so too." Sasuke said and looked at Neji's forehead. What had they done? They should have known better.

Ten minutes later, Itachi and Shikamaru came storming into the room. But they halted immediately as they saw Neji and Sasuke laying in Sasuke's bed, naked. They had put the sheets over themselves, but everyone could smell what had happened. And as they looked at Neji's forehead, it was clear as well. They had had sex.

Sasuke blinked a little as he sat up and looked at the two.

"..W-what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, pulling the sheets up more.

"..We wanted to warn you, but it seems we are too late." Itachi said, frowning.

"With what?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"We wanted to tell you not to have sex." Shikamaru said.

"We have to find a way to put the seal back on again." Itachi said, sighing. He felt a headache coming up. "Neji has the powers from Lord Orochimaru in him now, who once put the world into darkness. He wants his powers back and he'll be hunting you now, Neji. He'll take away his power and probably all of your own powers as well."

Sasuke frowned even more now and then looked at Neji.

"..You mean he'll die?" He asked. "That can't happen. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just found out an hour ago." Itachi said. "And I don't know if he'll die, but he won't be able to use any power anymore. He'll be completely vulnerable. But there is a chance Orochimaru is going to keep all the Hyuuga's as slaves, or he'll kill them, so they can't have his powers sealed in them anymore."

"How powerful is that power then? And why was it sealed away in the first place? By who?" Sasuke asked and then looked at Neji again. "Would you please say something." He snapped.

"Well sorry, I'm listening to what Itachi is saying." Neji said, a little offended that Sasuke snapped at him like that.

"Lord Orochimaru used those powers to take over the world once, but a Hyuuga slept with him and hit his pressure points.. and he was friends with an Uchiha, and they used some secret technique to seal Orochimaru's powers away." Itachi explained. "..The reason that they sealed it away was so they could use it if it was needed to bring peace."

"Well that's stupid. If they had the chance to make it go away, then why didn't they? That's safer. And what the hell was that seal doing on Neji's head if they had sealed it away ages ago?" Sasuke asked, pushing his finger on Neji's head as he looked at Itachi.

"The Hyuuga's carry the ability to pass over powers to the new born, so even sealed powers will be passed on." Itachi said, while Neji hit Sasuke's hand away. "And like I said, may they need it to bring peace, it's handy. They made sure that when the Hyuuga would get DNA inside of their bodies of someone else then an Uchiha, the seal wouldn't be activated in their lives anymore. They'd have to wait until a new baby would be born. And then they'd have to wait until the baby was eighteen, since if they activated the seal before then, the Hyuuga would die because of the amount of powers. They are too strong for children to handle."

"Why a Hyuuga and Uchiha then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's were best friends, but they were never attracted to each other." Itachi explained. "They thought the chance was very small that a Hyuuga en Uchiha would get into a relation together. And to prevent it even more, they blackmailed each other and started living in a different way. The Uchiha's chose to live rough and enjoy life, the Hyuuga's chose to be neat and live a calm life. But the Hyuuga's promoted sex. To make the chance even smaller that the Hyuuga's would loose their virginity to an Uchiha."

"So Neji actually had to have sex with someone before me?" Sasuke asked, a little confused. "All that trouble, just in case they needed the stupid power. It would all be a lot easier if they had just destroyed it." Sasuke said.

"It would, but they didn't. Thing is, I think that Lord decided to move Neji away to a family that didn't promote sex as much. You lived with the Hikura's right? Then all Neji had to do was come back and things would go easily. As long as he would be placed under the care of Uchiha's." Shikamaru said.

"They did learn me to not have sex before marriage indeed." Neji said, frowning. "It could be true what you're saying. But.. that would mean that king Asuma is being controlled by that man?"

"Could be. Although I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know what he's doing. We have to go talk to him." Shikamaru said. "That and we have to make sure no one can find you Neji."

"So my visions were right then? What I saw really happened right?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so yeah." Itachi said, nodding. "And yes, we have to talk to the king, we have to hide Neji and we have to search for a way to put the seal back on."

Sasuke frowned now and thought back to his visions.

"Then we have to find a temple." He said, remembering that inside a temple, he saw the seal being placed.

"A temple?" Itachi asked, frowning. "Why a temple?"

"Because I saw that in one of my visions. I saw a temple with weird writing on it, and then I was inside and was putting the seal on that Hyuuga's head." Sasuke answered.

"We have no idea where that temple is, if we really can put the seal back on in that temple." Itachi said, frowning. "I'll return to the library and I'll try to find out more about it."

"I could try getting more visions." Sasuke said nodding.

"In the mean time, we should hurry up and hide Neji somewhere." Shikamaru said.

"As long as I won't be locked up in a basement." Neji said, nodding.

"We might not have any other place right?" Sasuke asked.

"For now you should stay in the basement Neji. Then we'll talk to the King to find out if there's a better place." Shikamaru said.

"Alright fine." Neji said, sighing.

"Are you going to talk to the king?" Itachi asked Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"We'll have to right?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru nodded. "If you go to the library, Neji to the basement and us to the King, we should be fine." He said.

'I think we have to go tell mom and dad as well. They can look after Neji." Itachi said, nodding.

"If Neji just explains them, then Sasuke and I will be going to the King now." Shikamaru said.

"That's fine too." Neji said, nodding.

"Then let's go already. The sooner we handle this the better." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Let's go then."

* * *

**A/N: My god, I hate Kiba in this fic. I wrote him myself, but he's not like this at all. Sorry for that guys. Anyways, sorry for not posting for so long. School took its toll on me but also I've gotten ill. I'm now able to read and sit behind my computer for some hours, so I started uploading some chapters again. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

When everyone had left and Neji had been brought into the basement, Neji was thinking to himself. He was sitting in the basement at the moment. He was looking around the basement. It wasn't a small basement, in fact, it was rather big. It was filled with stuff too. Neji suddenly let his eyes fall on a dark corner. He frowned as he heard a sound coming from that place. Was it.. breathing? With narrowed eyes, he slowly stood, as he kept looking at the spot.

"Is someone there?" Neji asked.

For a while it was silent, but then suddenly a form moved out of the dark corner, out of the shadows. He then opened his eyes, which were yellow and they looked at Neji. There was a person standing in the corner and he was smirking.

"Why hello Neji." The man said sinister.

Neji frowned as he took in the person in front of him. It was a tall and pale man, with long black hair and Neji suddenly realised this man looked like a snake. As if it was a sign, he heard something hiss behind him, and when he quickly turned around he saw a snake, ready to bite him. Neji quickly moved his hand through the air and the snake went flying through the air, and it smacked against the wall. It died immediately. Neji then turned around to the man again.

"Who are you?" He asked, demanding an answer. "What are you doing here?"

"Who I am is not important." The man said, looking as if he enjoyed seeing Neji kill the snake. "You coming with me is what is most important now." He started walking towards Neji and more and more snakes started to invade the basement as well, hissing and looking at Neji with red and yellow eyes.

Neji narrowed his eyes and then spread his arms in one fast move, and fire surrounded his arms as he did so. It was one of the many new powers he had gotten. He made the temperature in the room rise, until the snakes were laying on the ground, hissing and moving in all kind of different ways. Dying. Neji then threw a table towards Orochimaru.

"Like hell I'm coming with you!" He yelled.

Orochimaru just moved his arm and the table went a different way. He walked closer, not seeming to be bothered by the heat.

"Oh but you will Neji. You will come with me now." He said and smirked, then moved his hands again and the snakes started to come together, fusing into larger and stronger snakes, that moved rapidly towards Neji.

Neji took a step back as he started throwing fire balls to both the snakes as Orochimaru. As they came too close, Neji started spinning around like mad, creating a whirlwind of fire around him, burning the snakes to death. He then moved his hands down with yell and split open the ground, letting the earth swallow the snakes. He then made fists of his hands and moved them up, and with that, huge hands of earth came out of the earth and grabbed Orochimaru, trying to choke him.

The man just laughed though as he looked at the two hands and they came crashing down, creating cracks and rocks all over the basement.

"Well well, so you know how to use your powers already." The man said. "Let's see how you react to this then." He moved his arm and Neji was swept against a wall. Then three gigantic snakes appeared and they shot some kind of glue out of their mouth, sticking Neji to the wall.

Neji frowned and then glared at the man again, as he concentrated on the stuff covering him, and then let it fly through the air, sticking the snakes to the wall instead. He then moved his hands again and started to let the rocks that had fallen off of the man fly towards him, heading to his head. Neji hoped to knock the man out with that. Meanwhile he shot fire at the stones as well, so when the man would try to catch them, his hands would be burned.

"Oh Neji, how stupid you are." The man said smirking and moved his arms up, so snakes came from them and blocked the fiery rocks, dying to protect their master. The man then suddenly was in front of Neji and looked him straight in the eyes. Suddenly, they were in some kind of dungeon.

Neji frowned as he looked around. Was this an illusion? And who was this guy? Who would sacrifice his own.. pets or whatever it were? He glared at the man as he let out a battle cry and rammed his fist right into the stomach of the man.

The man groaned, but then suddenly disappeared and stood behind Neji. His large tongue suddenly stuck out and he licked Neji's ear.

"You should watch your feet." The man said smirking and when Neji looked down, his feet were sinking into the ground, right through the stone.

Neji frowned as a shiver ran down his spine, and then started to move the earth away from his legs. But since the man was trying to suck him into the ground, they had to fight to get their own way.

The man now started to teleport from place to place.

"So Neji, I heard you know what you are. A tool to have a great immense power stored in. That power you use isn't yours Neji. It's mine." The man said and laughed, still appearing all over the place.

Neji frowned. This was the man who had tried to take over the world? This was Lord Orochimaru? Neji suddenly felt scared or at least panicked, and because of that, he knew he really had to escape. He had to stay away from this man. Neji now focussed on the ground, hard. And then he let the ground around his legs explode, and when he felt the pain of the ground hitting hit body, he was suddenly standing in the basement again. So it had been an illusion after all.

* * *

"I'm sorry boys, but the king allows no one to enter the throne room today." A guard standing in front of the royal palace said.

"But it is urgent, we have to talk to him right now." Sasuke snapped at the guard. They had been standing here forever and all they had found out was that the King wouldn't allow anyone inside.

"The King is supposed to listen to his people. Let us in." Shikamaru said.

"If you come back in a few days, I'm sure he'll be able to talk to you." The guard said. "He's not feeling well. If it really it that urgent, you can tell me the message or write a letter. I think the last thing is best. I'll deliver the message to the king then. But no one can enter now. Not even the Queen is allowed to visit him at the moment."

"Then why not? At least tell us why." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Our friend is in danger, and we have to talk to the King to save him." Sasuke snapped, angry.

"The King is not himself at the moment, that's all I can say." The guard said.

"Well that's not very helpful. What is he sick or something? Just frigging tell us." Sasuke snapped, glaring at the guard.

"Calm down. Look, he has information we have to know 'right now'." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you in." The guard said and then frowned as a loud bang was heard from the city. He looked towards the city but couldn't see anything.

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned around. They then looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. Neji was in trouble. They started to run back to the Uchiha house now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji and Orochimaru were still fighting. Mikoto was yelling upstairs, banging on the door, but Orochimaru had made sure that the door was held back by a stone wall. Neji was tossing stones to Orochimaru again.

But Orochimaru just moved them away and laughed at Neji. He then moved forward in a speed no human could have and he was near Neji in seconds. He then grabbed Neji by the head and snakes came out of his sleeve, swirling around Neji, biting him along the way.

Neji let out a slight wince and then tossed the snakes off of him. Shit. He already felt the poison entering his body, so he quickly made a wall from stones around him and then placed his hand onto the wound the snakes had made. He started pushing out the poison. He couldn't suck it out this time so he had to try it like this. It wouldn't get all the poison out, but he would be fine for now.

But then Orochimaru just made the walls disappear back into the ground and he grabbed Neji's head again. He then put two fingers next to the place where Neji's seal had been and licked it. It seemed like he was putting the seal back again.

Neji frowned as he moved his arm and tried to push Orochimaru away by using his powers, but to his great shock, nothing happened. Neji then tried to use his fire powers, but they didn't work either. And he noticed now that the healing had stopped. Oh god.. Did Orochimaru seal away his powers? Neji frowned and then pushed Orochimaru off of him, pulling out some daggers from his pants.

"Oh that won't work Neji. You put up a good fight, but I win." Orochimaru said and looked at Neji, then grabbed him by the hair. "The world will be mine once again." He then disappeared, taking Neji with him.

Neji frowned, as they suddenly appeared into a big hallway made of stone. There were candles all over the place, and the whole place looked spooky. Neji frowned but then remembered who was forcefully holding him by the hair now. He turned around, no matter how much it hurt, and then pushed his daggers deep into Orochimaru's stomach.

Orochimaru just smirked at Neji as he pushed the daggers out, and some dead snakes dropped out of his body in a puddle of blood. Orochimaru's stomach then repaired itself again and he started walking, pulling Neji with him.

"You have to do better then that Neji." He said.

Neji frowned now, horrified by what just happened. Was this guy a monster or something?

"What are you going to do with me?" Neji asked, as he tried to get the hand off of his hair, but the grip was too firm.

"Well what do you think Neji? You do have my power after all." Orochimaru said smirking. They now started walking down a long spiral stair.

"You're only going to take away my powers then?" Neji asked. He somehow felt relieved. Of course it was horrible that this guy would get his powers back again, but Neji was glad that the man would probably let him go afterwards. But he'd still try to stop Orochimaru from taking away his powers.

"Well obviously once I have my powers back, the world will suffer. So will you. Maybe I will just keep a hot boy like you to have some fun with." Orochimaru said and gave Neji a scary smirk. They then reached a room with shackles all over and no sunlight was ever gonna reach the place. The only thing lighting the room was one small chandelier.

Neji frowned deeply. This guy was too freaky. Neji felt a sting of fear in his body. He had to get out of here. He'd never let this man touch him or anyone else. Neji now hit Orochimaru with his elbow, into his ribs so he wouldn't get any air. And since the man obviously had a problem down in his pants, wanting to do something with someone at least hundreds of years younger then him, he kicked him in the crouch hard.

Orochimaru groaned for a while, but his grip on Neji's hair didn't loosen one bit. He just tightened it and then pushed Neji into the room, and already bound one hand with the shackles.

"Not enjoying that thought hm? You seemed fairly eager to have a nice fuck with that Uchiha. Me getting my powers back didn't bother you back then." Orochimaru said.

"Leave Sasuke out of this." Neji snapped, as he tried to push Orochimaru away. "Were you spying on us?"

"Oh I saw everything." Orochimaru said smirking as he just continued to bind Neji up. "That dumb boy didn't know when to stop. And don't worry, if you want I can take that Uchiha here and give him a nice torture for you."

"I'd rather have you touch me then Sasuke." Neji snapped. "So leave him out of this." He was shocked though. How powerful was this guy? He had lost his powers, but could still do all of this? And he could still spy on him and Sasuke, without leaving behind a trail and without getting noticed by the sharp Uchiha's?

"Oh don't worry Neji, I will just kill him off, as well as the rest of his family. Wouldn't want them to seal my powers away again." Orochimaru said and laughed as he saw the expression on Neji's face. He had bound both Neji's hands with the shackles as well.

"I don't know you, but somewhere I pity you that you have no heart and no one will ever love you." Neji snapped now. "You scare me to death, but I still am brave enough to say right into your face that I think you're pathetic." He hoped the man was bluffing. He didn't want to lose Sasuke.

Orochimaru just continued laughing.

"And why would a man with no heart be bothered by your words Neji? You just make it more fun for me to torture you and kill that Uchiha in front of you." Orochimaru said. "Now, I think I will take my powers back."

"I think that's not a good idea." Neji snapped, but then looked away. Shit. Orochimaru didn't even allow him the chance to escape. A moment alone. He should've known. This man might be insane, but he was clever as well.

"And why is that hm?" Orochimaru asked smirking as he was making himself ready to get his powers back and perform the seals.

"You know my reasons." Neji said, as he took a step back and was now standing against the wall. He tugged onto the shackles, but as expected, he was tied up far too tight.

"Ah of course. But I don't care about them." Orochimaru said and then placed his hands on Neji's head, making the seal he had made before disappear. He then immediately performed his next magic trick and started to get the powers out of Neji.

Neji frowned as he tried to move his head away, but didn't succeed. He felt like something was tugging at something inside of him. He actually felt the powers leaving his body. Neji closed his eyes now. This was terrible. He couldn't do a thing.

Orochimaru started to laugh softly, but it started to be louder and louder as he started glowing with purple energy. He laughed loudly and pulled out the powers.

"Ah yes! It is finally mine again!" He said maniacally.

Neji frowned as he looked up now, and saw what was happening. Orochimaru was glowing from all the powers inside of him. And Neji realised that Orochimaru knew exactly how to use all those powers the best. He suddenly felt really scared.

Orochimaru continued for a while and then their was a flash and Orochimaru let go of Neji. He was smirking with wide eyes, looking insane.

"Finally. I can feel it flowing through my veins again." He said.

Neji swallowed. He felt really empty now. He knew that Orochimaru had taken his powers back, but had taken Neji's own powers as well. And it made Neji realise even more that he was powerless against Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed for a while longer and then moved a wall back and forth with just his mind power.

"Ah it feels so good. I hope you don't mind I took your powers as well. That healing could come in handy." Orochimaru said smirking.

Neji send Orochimaru a glare now.

"Of course I mind." He said. "But I won't give you the satisfaction of me becoming angry at you."

"Ah is that why you're glaring at me then?" Orochimaru said. "Well now, I have a nice idea. How about I go to those Uchiha's and test my powers on them? Then I will bring your lover with me and you can see how I kill him. Of course I won't be too cold-hearted, I will let him say his goodbyes to you." Orochimaru said.

Neji frowned.

"Don't you dare." He then snapped. "You can do whatever you want, but don't touch Sasuke and his family."

"Well I will simply have to Neji. They were the ones who sealed my powers away. Wouldn't want it to happen again." Orochimaru said and then grabbed Neji by the chin.

"And that's right, be mad. It makes you pretty." He licked his lips now.

Neji frowned even deeper and then suddenly spit Orochimaru in the middle of his face and snatched his head loose.

"There are probably a lot more people who can seal your powers away, so it has no use." He spat. "And don't you dare to talk to me like that."

Orochimaru just laughed at Neji and then stared at him. With one swift move of his hand, he had undressed Neji completely.

"I can talk to you which ever way I want. And I can do whatever I like to you as well, obviously." He said smirking and then licked Neji's neck, grabbing his head and using his powers to make sure Neji couldn't pull away.

Neji frowned deeply now as he swallowed, and was red from shame in a second. Why did Orochimaru undress him like that? He tried to move his body, but it was like it was frozen. He couldn't move his muscles anymore.

"Stop it." He then said, trying to stay calm. But you could hear the fear and how uncomfortable he felt in his voice.

"Well I won't use you yet. I have to torture you mentally a little more before I can destroy you." Orochimaru said and touched Neji's chest and then his length, squeezing it and then pulled back. "I will make sure those Uchiha's disappear, I will see you later Neji." He then disappeared.

Neji stared at the place where Orochimaru had been a few seconds ago, shaking. He felt sick and he wanted to go back to Sasuke. Orochimaru just had to leave Sasuke and his family alone. And Neji didn't want this man to use him like that either. Neji let his head hung and closed his eyes. Damn it...

* * *

That same moment, the Uchiha men and Shikamaru were trying to open the door to the basement. They were pushing, kicking, slamming against it, but it wouldn't budge. Mikoto was yelling at them to open the 'frigging' door and when Sasuke kicked it one more time, the door finally opened. The basement looked like a mess and Sasuke sprinted inside.

"He's not here. Neji's not here." He said panicked.

"What happened here?" Itachi asked, who was back from the library again. He frowned. His mother had just yelled at him to help opening the door.

"We heard an explosion and couldn't get in the basement." Sasuke said.

"I fear Orochimaru took Neji." Shikamaru added.

"We heard more sounds before the loud bang." Fugaku said, nodding.

"Damn." Itachi said, frowning, as he looked around the basement. It was a mess. You could see that there had been some heavy fighting down here. "I can't see how they escaped."

"I think Orochimaru just teleports. We shouldn't forget that he talked from the sky as well." Shikamaru said.

"Well dammit, what do we do now!?" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Calm down Sasuke." Fugaku said, frowning. "Itachi, what did you find on the library?"

"Well, there is a way to replace the powers of Orochimaru back into a Hyuuga again and restore the seal." Itachi said. "I don't know how, but we can find this in the old Uchiha temple at the east of the land, so it seems."

"You see, that's that temple I had a vision about. Well then we should go find that!" Sasuke said.

"But what do we do if Orochimaru already has his powers back? We won't be able to take him on." Mikoto said worried.

"Sasuke calm down!" Fugaku now yelled to Sasuke, angry, getting irritated by Sasuke's behaviour, and he couldn't concentrate anymore.

"We should find the temple first." Itachi said. "We don't know how big our chances are without knowing how the technique works."

"Yeah, but in the mean time we should figure out a way to stop him. He's obviously not stupid and I don't think he will wait very long before taking his powers back." Shikamaru said.

"I can't calm down, Neji's in trouble!" Sasuke yelled back to his father.

Fugaku let out a growl and then hit Sasuke in the face.

"Shut up! Stop yelling!" He then roared. Itachi frowned, but didn't protest as his father did that. Sasuke was annoying like hell. He had reason to, but had to calm down indeed.

Sasuke let out a groan as his head snapped to the side. He grabbed to his cheek and rubbed it angrily.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto said angry as she glared at him. "Do not hit your son for being worried about his boyfriend. You would do the same if it was about me." She snapped.

"I hit him because he doesn't know when to shut up." Fugaku snapped, glaring at his wife. "We 'don't' have time to let him yell at us like that and enables us to think of a plan with him screaming over us."

"Dad is right mom, I understand Sasuke but he seriously just has to think instead of screaming." Itachi said, nodding, but you could see he was irritated as well.

"You get nowhere with screaming like a child."

"Well sorry, but standing around here isn't gonna save anyone either." Sasuke snapped, still rubbing his cheek. "I know how you two are, you stand around talking about plans but this time that plan might come too late."

"It might enable you to think, but you can't hit him." Mikoto snapped angry.

"Do you think the plan is going to arrive earlier with you screaming at us?" Fugaku snapped to Sasuke, ignoring Mikoto. He was slowly becoming red. You could see the stress building up in his head, and that it wouldn't take long before he would explode.

Sasuke glared at his father and then walked out of the basement.

"I'm going to find that temple." He snapped.

Fugaku glared at Sasuke and closed his eyes, letting out his breath, trying to calm down.

"I wish that child was more like Itachi." He then snapped.

Mikoto glared at her husband once again.

"Itachi, Shikamaru, you go after Sasuke now." She snapped.

"He is your son as well, don't you call him 'that child' and don't you dare say he's less then Itachi." Mikoto snapped at Fugaku. "This is a frustrating time and Sasuke 'and' you have to calm down."

Itachi and Shikamaru walked up the stairs now.

"Well Itachi is a lot easier to live around then Sasuke." Fugaku snapped.

"Yes, well you seem to forget that that's not Sasuke's fault." Mikoto snapped back. "'You' have to start acting like you love him as well, it would make him a lot easier."

"It doesn't matter what I do, he acts like a three year old anyway." Fugaku snapped as he walked out of the basement as well. He was clearly very pissed. "He's like that against you as well."

"Well maybe you think that because he's always angry when you're around." Mikoto snapped. "He's perfectly fine when it's just the two of us." She followed her husband now.

"I don't love him like Itachi for a reason, and that started with Sasuke, not with me." Fugaku snapped back. "Now shut up about this."

"Well some kind of father you are if you can't even take your son for who he is." Mikoto snapped and then passed Fugaku and followed the other three that had left already.

Fugaku send Mikoto a glare and then just walked into the livingroom. He wasn't going to go with them, he would prepare himself and his people for battle.

* * *

In the mean time, Sasuke had packed his bag quickly and was walking out of the house. Even if no one was gonna help him, an Uchiha and Hyuuga had done it before, so they would just do it again. He had to save Neji.

"Sasuke wait up." Itachi said, as he walked next to Sasuke now, frowning. "Do you even know where the temple is?"

"No, but I'll just have to go by instinct." Sasuke said, not looking at his brother. Shikamaru had left to get Kiba now.

"I know the way Sasuke, I can get you there." Itachi said.

"Fine then come with me. But don't stand around and do nothing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke can you at least act normal?" Itachi asked, frowning. "If you're going to act like this the whole time you can better do it alone because team work isn't going to work like this."

"Why don't 'you' do it alone?" Sasuke said angry. "You're better at 'everything' anyway."

"I never said that." Itachi said, frowning.

"No well dad makes that pretty clear." Sasuke said.

"I can't help that." Itachi said. "It's dad who's saying that, not me."

"Well it's true." Sasuke said angry. "Go help dad, I'm sure he would love to see you and you only coming back."

"Sasuke if you're having issues with dad you shouldn't let it out on me, but talk about it with dad." Itachi said.

"If I whine about one more thing I'm sure he'll disown me." Sasuke said. "You always side with dad, so I'm mad at you as well."

"Well you were annoying back there, I thought he was right, but I don't always think dad's right or something." Itachi said.

"Well if it's about me, you always agree." Sasuke said angry. "Can we just let it rest? Dad likes you more and you're right that you side with him. That's it."

"Jesus Sasuke." Itachi said, rolling his eyes.

"Not Jesus, I'm telling you to let it rest." Sasuke said.

"Then shut up yourself about it." Itachi snapped as he walked past Sasuke. "I have to stick with dad now indeed, you act like a toddler."

"Well good." Sasuke snapped back. "It's also very nice that you and dad always remind me of my disability."

"Sasuke, go on for some time and I'm seriously going to beat the crap of you!" Itachi yelled, suddenly becoming furious. He was completely stressing at the moment and Sasuke was too annoying to handle right now.

Sasuke looked at Itachi now and sighed.

"Sorry. I just want to save Neji." Sasuke said. "You and dad not joining me in it the way I want it is just frustrating."

Itachi just walked ahead of them, into the direction of the temple. He knew that he couldn't talk to Sasuke normally now. He was one of the calmest persons in the city, but if someone got him angry, it was hard to shove that feeling away again.

"Itachi I'm sorry OK. Just take me to that temple and I promise to shut up for a while and co-operate." Sasuke said, following Itachi.

"I'm already heading there." Itachi said, as he just kept walking. He would just ignore Sasuke now. It would be the best. Meanwhile, Kiba came running towards them, with Shikamaru on his back.

Once they reached the two Uchiha's, Shikamaru got off Kiba's back and walked next to Itachi.

"You know where the temple is right?" He asked.

"Yes I know." Itachi said, nodding. Kiba now ran back, towards Mikoto.

"I'll carry you miss, you can sit down onto my back!" He said, moving his tail as he stood in front of Mikoto.

"Why thank you Kiba." Mikoto said smiling and got on Kiba's back.

"Mom should've stayed home." Sasuke said, looking back.

Kiba walked ran towards the rest now.

"I think she may be able to help us." He said.

Mikoto got off Kiba's back as well now and patted him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well she's in danger. Mom go back." Sasuke said.

"Why wouldn't she be able to handle it?" Kiba asked.

"Because she's my mom." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, now now Sasuke, you know I fought in the war before. Don't be so protective over me sweetie." Mikoto said smiling. "So Itachi, where do we go?" She asked.

"The Uchiha temple." Itachi said, obviously still not very eager to talk.

"And where is that hon?" Mikoto asked, not wanting their sons to fight. She knew they had been fighting by the sound of their voices.

"In the east." Itachi replied, as he just kept walking. Kiba put his head between Shikamaru's legs now and then let him slide onto his back.

"You don't have to walk." He said, wagging his tail again. It was obvious he liked Shikamaru a lot.

Shikamaru groaned as he held onto Kiba.

"I can walk Kiba, it's OK." Shikamaru said. He had tolerated Kiba picking him up so far, but it was getting quite annoying. Even he needed some exercise.

Kiba let out a whine now and let his head hung, as well his tail.

"Alright." He said, as he let Shikamaru off again.

"Good." Shikamaru said and kept walking next to Kiba, patting his head.

"To the east? Is that all you know?" Mikoto asked her older son.

"I know where it is, I've been there before, but I can't really explain where exactly it is." Itachi said, shrugging. Kiba meanwhile looked at Shikamaru and then softly licked Shikamaru's hand. He hoped Shikamaru wasn't angry.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and sighed, but smiled.

"Don't worry Kiba. I'm not mad." He said. It was nice to see Kiba loosen up to him. It would be nicer if the boy would actually start being a boy as well.

"Ah. Well then we'll just follow you." Mikoto said.

* * *

Some hours later, they arrived at the temple. It lay hidden in a forest, and it was covered with plants. You could pass it easily and not even notice that it was there.

"We are here now." Itachi said.

"And what do we do now?" Sasuke asked as the group stood in front of it. Sasuke remembered it, but it hadn't been this covered with plants in his vision.

Kiba walked towards the plants and started pulling them away with his mouth. He was still a wolf, so it didn't hurt too much. Itachi nodded as he started helping Kiba, not caring that his hands got scratched open in the process.

Mikoto frowned.

"Itachi don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." She said worried. Sasuke started to join in now as well and then Shikamaru too. Mikoto groaned. Boys.

After a while, they succeeded in finding the opening of the temple. They made the way clear and entered the temple. There were spider webs all of the place and there were writings on the walls.

Sasuke though, went up front and just made his way through the spiderwebs. He remembered the writings on the walls. There must be a place which said how they could put the seal back on.

Itachi was already busy with reading the texts on the walls. The handwriting was very old, so he and Shikamaru probably were the only ones who could read this.

"This explains how to put the seal back on." Itachi said. "The book was right, our ancestors made this temple and kept the secrets behind the seal and Orochimaru's powers here. There is a whole list of the powers as well here."

"There are a lot." Shikamaru said, reading the writings as well. "Maybe it says somewhere how they managed to get the powers in the first place. Just going to Orochimaru and trying to take them isn't enough."

"It isn't." Itachi said, frowning as he read the texts. "This shows a technique we need to use.. but we can only use it when Orochimaru's body is completely still.. how on earth do we achieve that?"

"In one of my visions, that Hyuuga was laying in Orochimaru's bed. Orochimaru was paralysed or something back then. The Hyuuga's must know a move." Sasuke said.

"The Hyuuga's know a lot of how the human body works." Itachi said, frowning. "So it does make sense."

"So they probably know a technique that enabled the muscle to move. Neji should know that move as well since every move is passed on." Shikamaru said.

"So all we need to do is tell Neji to use that technique and then use whatever the scribbly's say we have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say it like that." Itachi said, nodding.

"Perhaps we should write everything on a piece of paper to remember it." Kiba said, who now changed into a human. He couldn't write with his claws.

"Wouldn't that be a little lot of work?" Mikoto asked.

"That's not a sentence mom." Sasuke said sweatdropping. "Anyway, we only need to write down some kind of spell that makes the seal return. We could just remember the rest right?"

"We could, I guess." Itachi said, nodding, as he got some paper ready and started copying some things.

"It says a Hyuuga and Uchiha have to go back to this temple. So when the powers are back inside of Neji, we should hurry ourselves back here and think of a way to keep Orochimaru outside." Shikamaru said.

"We can't replace the seal somewhere else?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"It says you can't. This place wasn't build just to put writings on the wall. They would've used scrolls if it was only about the spell and all." Shikamaru answered.

"..So this place is like one big scroll?" Kiba asked, as he looked around. Itachi nodded.

"Correct." He said. "It's genius. Those two must have been really smart. But we need a way so that a Hyuuga can paralyse Orochimaru, then hurry towards the temple, and Orochimaru should be killed in the mean time, just to be sure."

"He can't be killed, read the writings. He's immortal. If anyone was able to kill Orochimaru, I'm sure they would have done that as well." Shikamaru said.

"So then we have to know how to keep him paralysed long enough." Sasuke said.

"Would Orochimaru know of this temple?" Kiba asked, thinking deeply.

"I don't think he does." Shikamaru said as he looked around and read all the writings on the walls. "They used it before as Orochimaru was searching for it. But we can't be sure if he found out later."

"Indeed." Itachi said, nodding. "..So what we need to do now, is make sure we build a plan on reaching Orochimaru and take care of it that a Hyuuga can get really close to him. Which might be hard."

"Really hard, since it obviously happened before. He's not stupid." Shikamaru said. "Then there's another problem. How do we tell Neji?"

"Why do we have to tell Neji?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Because Neji has to be the one who does it." Shikamaru said, looking at Kiba.

"What? Oh hell no! Neji's been kidnapped! He's not gonna get close to Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled angry. Only the thought of him already made him furious.

"Well.. I think it might be a good idea." Itachi said. "If Neji knows the body of a human enough, like any Hyuuga, he could hit Orochimaru's pressure points and knock him out. If he's able to get close to Orochimaru, he can do that."

"Yeah well why can't we use someone else?" Sasuke snapped. This was insane.

"Orochimaru already has Neji. There's no doubt in my mind he's gonna let someone like Neji go." Shikamaru said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Kiba asked, not understanding the situation.

"Neji would be fit for it indeed, because he probably didn't have had sex with anyone but an Uchiha." Itachi said, nodding. "Unlike the other Hyuuga's."

"So, what does that matter?" Sasuke asked, still angry.

"Only Hyuuga's who didn't come in contact with other DNA can get the seal back." Shikamaru said.

"So Neji is probably the only one that fits." Mikoto said.

"But why isn't Neji anyone Orochimaru would let go?" Kiba asked, frowning. "Because of that DNA stuff?"

"That too. He is not gonna let someone go who can get the seal back on. I'm sure he'll go after other Hyuuga's and Uchiha's as well." Shikamaru said. "Neji can get close, he's there and Neji, well he's attractive. Orochimaru seemed to be someone who liked boys in that way."

"Oh." Kiba said, frowning.

"Mom, isn't dad able to contact people through his mind?" Itachi asked his mother.

"Yes he is. Why?" Mikoto asked dumbfounded.

"Well doh, so he can contact Neji of course." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"That could be an idea." Shikamaru said.

"He can inform Neji about the plan and they could have contact." Itachi said, nodding.

"When Neji has to go here fast, I can change into a big bird by the way and bring you here." Kiba suddenly said.

Shikamaru smiled at Kiba.

"Well that might be a good plan." He said. "It is a fast way of moving." He said. "Then all we need to figure out is how do we avoid Orochimaru until that time and how will Neji get close to Orochimaru."

"If Orochimaru really likes boys, Neji should act like he's attracted to Orochimaru." Itachi said. "It's the best way for them to get close."

"Problem is, I don't think Neji has been acting very fond of Orochimaru. It'll be harder that way." Shikamaru said.

"We need to inform him really fast then." Itachi said. "But he still needs an excuse why he suddenly 'likes' him."

"Well, that's hard. I'm not the best at relationship issues." Shikamaru said thinking.

"Maybe he could just say that he made a mistake?" Mikoto said.

"That would be best I think." Itachi said, nodding. "We need him to find out how we can get into the castle as well so we can take away Orochimaru's powers. There's a lot of work to do."

"There is. We should start by having your father contact Neji about this." Shikamaru said.

"Wait hold on! I don't want Neji putting himself in danger just because you think he's the best fit." Sasuke snapped.

"This is the only way we can do this Sasuke." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke.

"No there isn't, you just don't wanna think of other options. I don't agree on this." Sasuke snapped.

"Now Sasuke, that are the consequences of when you decide to sleep with someone who has a seal to great power which you can break and put the world in danger by it." Mikoto said stern.

Itachi snorted.

"Nicely said mom." He said. "But she's right Sasuke. He has to do this. For the sake of the rest of the world."

"Well I still don't agree." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"Thank you dear." Mikoto said smiling. Itachi nodded and for the rest ignored Sasuke. They had to put the plan into working.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Believe it or not, here they are again, Review REPLIES! :D**

** Cole-Hyuuga:** I'm sorry for having you waiting so long, I'm very busy with school. I'm thankful for your reviews though, it motivates me more to take an hour and edit stories so I can upload them on fanfiction ;)

** Kit Of Light And Dark:** I can't promise you something about that one, most of our stories have a happy ending, but some don't. You'll just have to read it to the end :)

* * *

That evening, Neji was still in the basement, with his arms tied up and without his clothes. By now, he was shivering from the cold, and he was tired. He had been trying to escape the whole day, but it was just impossible. He was now staring at the wall, trying to work out a plan to get away. But nothing would enter his mind.

"Hyuuga Neji." A voice then suddenly said, but when Neji looked around, no one was there.

"Hyuuga Neji, is this you?" The voice said again.

Neji frowned.

"Where are you?" He then asked. He wondered where the voice came from. And who was this, talking to him?

"Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku is talking to you." The voice said, answering the answers Neji had asked in his mind. "I can talk to you in your mind."

Neji frowned.

'Can I talk to you like this?' He thought. That was one handy power to have.

"Yes you can. And yes it is." Fugaku said. "Now listen to me. We came up with a plan to stop Orochimaru but we need your help."

'What kind of plan?' Neji thought. He didn't even had to put effort in this way of talking, he just thought about all the questions Fugaku asked. 'And how can I help?'

"A plan to take his powers away again. We need you to get close to Orochimaru so you can use the powers of the Hyuuga's to paralyse muscles." Fugaku said.

'But I lost my powers.' Neji thought, frowning. 'But I could try hitting pressure points. I don't need powers for that. And how am I supposed to get close to Orochimaru?'

"That's what I mean." Fugaku said. "You have to tell him you were wrong and that you do like that man. Make sure he wants you close."

'I need to seduce him?' Neji thought, frowning even deeper now. He was horrified by the idea.

'Why? What do we reach with paralysing his muscles?'

"He won't be able to move and you will be able to take the powers back and leave." Fugaku said. "And yes, you need to seduce him."

'But I can't take away anyone's powers.' Neji thought. 'This is impossible.'

"You can, we have a spell for it and a way to do it." Fugaku said. "After that, we will come get you and you will go to a temple where the powers are sealed away again."

'How much time do I have?' Neji asked. He guessed he just had to do this. It was best for everyone.

"We don't know yet. I will contact you when I know." Fugaku said.

'Alright, I'll try my best.' Neji thought, nodding. He didn't like this idea at all.

"Good." Fugaku said. Then someone came walking into the dungeon and there was no mistaking that it was Orochimaru.

'Someone's coming.' Neji thought. 'Perhaps you should leave my mind somehow, perhaps Orochimaru can read it.'

"I will. Good luck, I will contact you soon." Fugaku said and then the voice was gone.

"Well hello Neji, how are you?" Orochimaru said, walking to Neji and smirking.

Neji swallowed now. He really had to fight his own words back. He had wanted to snap to Orochimaru, but he was supposed to get this bastard to like him.

"..Actually, I'm fine." Neji said, not knowing what to say.

"Are you now? And why is that then?" Orochimaru asked smirking as he grabbed Neji by the chin and looked at him.

"I don't know, it's just how I feel." Neji said, a little snappy. He then inwardly cursed himself. 'Be nice Neji.' he told himself. But it was hard to bring up.

"Is it now? Do you wanna feel a little nicer?" Orochimaru asked and licked his lips.

'Hell no.' Neji immediately thought to himself. He decided to play dumb.

"How?" He then asked. "You could untie me of course, and give me my clothes back. I don't feel that comfortable like this."

"Oh but I could make you feel comfortable without clothes. Would you want that?" Orochimaru asked, inching closer.

"As long as it feels good." Neji said, hating himself for the words that just left his mouth. He was still playing dumb. But he just had to hold on for a while.

"Good. It will." Orochimaru said and then licked Neji's neck as he let his hands slide down Neji's body.

Neji shuddered as he tugged at the shackles. It was instinct, he wanted to push Orochimaru away, but Orochimaru could see it as a sign of lust as well.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Orochimaru said and then put a hand on Neji's cock, stroking it. "This will make you feel better."

Neji frowned as he looked away. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, it did feel good, how Orochimaru stroke it. It surprised him though. He had expected Orochimaru to be someone who just.. take what he wanted. Not care about the other.

"There you see, you are turning hard already." Orochimaru said and licked Neji's neck again as he stroke harder. He let one of his long fingers push onto Neji's tight entrance. He then roughly inserted a finger, earning a gasp from Neji, and rubbed some spots inside. He then let the finger out again and squeezed Neji's bare butt tightly.

Neji swallowed, as he closed his eyes and a slight blush came up his cheeks. Shit... of course he didn't want to be in pain or be scared but this.. it felt so wrong.

"Don't be embarrassed, just enjoy what I do to your cock." Orochimaru said as he rubbed Neji's balls as well now.

Neji slightly gasped now, opening his mouth slightly. He could tell that Orochimaru had done this more often. He frowned. He really was confused by how good it felt. For now.

Orochimaru just kept stroking Neji roughly, trying to bring him to his limit. He already had a plan how to make Neji miserable after this again.

Neji was breathing shakily now, as he was coming close. Shit.

"Just let it go Neji." Orochimaru whispered into Neji's ear, softly squeezing Neji's balls and cock as he stroke it.

Neji bit his lip now, and after some more of Orochimaru's stroking, he came with a whimper. It felt good, but mentally, it felt aweful. He felt dirty.

Orochimaru smirked broadly.

"Good boy." He said as he wiped some of the sperm off Neji's cock and then licked his fingers off. "Now that you have enjoyed my touch, I will get your lover and tell him just that before I kill him." He said.

"...Don't kill h-him." Neji said, as he looked at Orochimaru with a frown, but there was a desperate look in his eyes as well.

"Oh but you know I will. I'll just make him miserable before I do." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Please, you can do a-anything and I'll do anything." Neji said. God this situation was making him feel so helpless.

"Hmm no thank you Neji. I can do to you whatever I want anyway." Orochimaru said and stroke Neji's hair away, but with an evil smirk on his face.

"If you actually want me to 'like' you, you shouldn't do things like this." Neji said, glaring at Orochimaru. Perhaps this would work. "You think you can get anything you want, but you can't get my heart. And believe me, that's worth so much more then ruling the world."

"Is it now? Well I don't think that way, so too bad Neji." Orochimaru said smirking. "You should know better then to try to make me scared or anything. Now, I will get your love." He said.

"I'm not trying to scare you." Neji said. "I'm just pointing out that you're missing something important in life, which I have. Which is exactly why I don't care about powers. You probably don't even know what love is."

"Hmm maybe I don't have to Neji." Orochimaru said. "You just keep in mind that it's 'you' who should want me to give you love." He then disappeared again.

Neji frowned as he looked at the spot Orochimaru had been standing. Orochimaru was right, but Neji just had to find a way to get Orochimaru to like him. Neji swallowed now. Shit.. he hoped Orochimaru just couldn't find Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to be involved. But sadly enough, ten seconds later, Orochimaru came back with Sasuke in his arms, having an iron grip on him, and it seemed Orochimaru had bound Sasuke up with shackles that stopped the magic. Like he had done with Neji.

"Don't touch him!" Neji now yelled at Orochimaru, as he saw that Orochimaru was holding Sasuke by the hair heavily.

Sasuke groaned as he tried to look back and then looked at Neji.

"What the hell is this!? Let go!" He yelled. He had just been suddenly grabbed and taken away and now he was in some kind of dungeon with Neji.

"Oh well too late hm Neji. Now what should we do with him?" Orochimaru said smirking.

Neji bit his lip as he tried to get rid of the shackles once again but of course it didn't work.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." He then said. "He took his powers back." He then looked at Orochimaru. "And you just leave him alone." He said to him. "You know what I said before, you can do what you want with me but not with him. Just leave him out of this.

"Oh but I can't. He's an Uchiha and I need to thank both you as him for giving my powers back. Of course I have to kill you two, so see the fact that I will keep you alive a little longer as the thank you." Orochimaru said and then bound Sasuke to a wall as well. Sasuke tried to fight it, but his powers didn't work.

"What did you do to Neji!?" He yelled.

"Sasuke calm down, he didn't do anything to me." Neji said, frowning. He then shook his head, looking at Orochimaru again. "And then thank him too, let him stay alive, for god's sake! Or are you so pathetic that you are scared that young boys like us can kill someone as powerful and great as you?"

"Young boys like you once took my powers away." Orochimaru said smirking. "I am not stupid. I will keep him alive just to torture both of you, I can have my fun." He then walked away from Sasuke and walked to Neji, grabbing his cock and inching close. "Of course I will give you some pleasure as well like before." He said and Sasuke frowned. What did he just say?

Neji frowned as he let out a soft moan of protest now. Oh god.. he couldn't be planning..

"Stay away f-from me." Neji snapped now. Shit, shit. He looked at Orochimaru now, his mouth slightly opened of surprise and shock. But he had a pleading look on his face as well. He didn't want Sasuke to see this at all. He was ashamed enough already that Orochimaru had made him come once.

Orochimaru smirked at Neji and then let go of him.

"Hmm let me think. No." Orochimaru said and then started to stroke Neji again.

"Stop that!" Sasuke yelled furious. How dare Orochimaru do this.

Neji bit his lip as he turned his head away. He then glared at Orochimaru and suddenly moved his leg up, kicking Orochimaru in the crouch like he had done before. Orochimaru seemed to have forgotten that he should always tie up Neji's legs as well.

Orochimaru groaned for a while but then smirked. He bend down and immediately bound Neji's legs up as well, spread widely so he had full access. He then got up and just continued the stroking again.

"There, isn't that better?" He asked, while the fingers of his other hand were roughly rubbing Neji's entrance.

"Leave him alone right now!" Sasuke yelled as he desperately tried to get loose.

Neji made fists of his hands now as he turned his head away again and clenched his eyes shut. Shit. He tried to stop it, but he was getting hard.

"S-Sasuke I'm so sorry.." He muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked down. He saw sperm on Neji's stomach. So.. they had done this before?

"Oh Neji, don't hide the fact that you enjoy this." Orochimaru said as he stroke harder now.

Neji bit his lip even harder as he hung his head low. He started panting a little.

"..S-stop it.." He softly said.

"Oh no, you don't want me to stop Neji." Orochimaru said as he pushed up Neji's head, so Sasuke could see his face. It was flushed and had a look of slight pleasure on it.

Sasuke just kept looking at Neji. Why did he enjoy such a thing?

Neji opened his eyes again and then let out a soft wince. Within a few seconds, he came with a moan, and a red face. He was so ashamed.

Orochimaru smirked and gave out a laugh.

"Good. Now, have a nice time together." Orochimaru said as he let go of Neji and walked away. All Sasuke could do was stare.

Neji bit his lip again now. He was surprised that this was the only thing Orochimaru would do, but relieved. He had expected the Lord to take him in front of Sasuke. He was glad about it though. Sasuke would have been so hurt if he had seen that.

"...Sasuke I'm s-so sorry.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't possibly be mad at him right?

"..I know.." Sasuke said back but stared at the ground now. Even though he knew there was no way anyone could hold back, he still didn't wanna see it.

"...Are you angry?" Neji asked, frowning.

"No.. I just.. I don't know." Sasuke said. "..I didn't wanna see that."

"..I know." Neji softly said. "...I didn't want it, I want you to know that.."

"..I know.." Sasuke said and then looked at Neji. "I missed you. He didn't hurt you right?"

"No he didn't." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Ok good." Sasuke said. "I missed you." He said again.

"I missed you too." Neji said, nodding.

"Dammit." Sasuke said as he pulled on the shackles. "I wanna be near to you. Stupid shackles."

"Yeah.. I could use some warmth as well." Neji said, nodding.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes anyway?" Sasuke asked and frowned a little. He felt bad for Neji, that he was in this position.

"I don't know, for some reason Orochimaru wanted to have me naked and with one move of his hands, I lost all of my clothes." Neji said. He then sighed. "I hope we'll get out of here soon."

"I hope so too." Sasuke said. "Neji, dad talked to you right? So.. are you gonna seduce him?" He asked.

Neji nodded.

"I'm going to try, I already tried, but.. it's just so hard when I see you looking at me so hurt." Neji softly said, frowning. "I don't know if I can do this.."

"Just don't look at me then. I don't like it, but I would hate it if we couldn't get out of this and he'd kill you." Sasuke said.

"...I'll try, but it is just too hard." Neji muttered.

"I know. But Neji we just have to try. I'll get over it, and it's worse for you." Sasuke said. "I wish I was just a little stronger and get us out of here."

"No one can beat him Sasuke." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I know, but I can still wish." Sasuke said. "..Neji, I wanted to tell you something, before you got kidnapped and all.."

"What is it?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Sasuke answered and looked back at Neji.

"I thought you already knew I came to love you too." Neji said, as he smiled at Sasuke.

"..I guess.. I just wanted to tell you. And wanted to hear it as well." Sasuke said and smiled back. "And I wanna thank you. You know, for taking me for who I am."

"It's fine." Neji said, nodding. "I'm glad you appreciate it."

"Of course I do." Sasuke said. At that moment, Orochimaru came back again.

"There, did you two have a nice talk?" He asked Neji, ignoring Sasuke, who growled at Orochimaru.

Neji breathed in deeply and then nodded.

"Yes we did." He then said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Good." Orochimaru said, slightly surprised by the tone of Neji's voice. "You must be glad he's here then."

"I do, I missed him." Neji said. He decided to play a sweet guy now. Who was actually sweet to everyone. For now.

"Good. You should spend as much time together for as long as it will last. Now, what shall we do to kill some time." Orochimaru said and sat down on a chair.

"Don't you have more important things to do?" Neji asked, to show Orochimaru that he knew he was important. "I mean, you are the boss of a big organisation after all."

"I am, but I like spending time with you. You are quite hot after all." Orochimaru said and gave Neji a surprised smirk.

"You have seen nothing of me yet." Neji said, giving Orochimaru a seductive look, hoping that it looked real.

Orochimaru put up his eyebrows now.

"Really? So why don't you show me what I haven't seen then?" He asked.

"I think we need to go to an other room or at least untie me, if you really want to see it." Neji said, and looked a little cocky. "If you treat me right of course. I'm not going to do it for nothing." Perhaps Orochimaru would see this as a competition. This could work.

Orochimaru smirked again now and then got up and walked to Neji.

"We could leave this room. Of course, I will keep you bound up for a little while." He said and put his hands on the shackles that bound Neji's hands to the wall.

"I can do a lot with my hands tied on my back." Neji said, as he put up his head a little, looking at Orochimaru. He showed no fear. He wondered if Orochimaru thought of him as suspicious, because of the sudden change in his behaviour.

"Good. Then let's try that. Don't think I will let you out though, if you act being nice." Orochimaru said and pulled the shackles off the wall and then bound Neji's hands to each other.

"You did something nice to me, why not giving something nice back." Neji said, coming up with an excuse because of his change of behaviour. He stretched the muscles in his arms a little, pushing his chest forwards, and he moved his neck, once his arms were bound behind his back. It made him look like he wasn't afraid and that he had something to offer.

"Hmm sounds good." Orochimaru said and then looked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to borrow this from you. Or rather, take it." Orochimaru said and smirked, then disappeared, leaving an angry and upset Sasuke behind.

Just before Neji disappeared together with Orochimaru, he gave Sasuke an apologising look. He hoped Sasuke would be fine.

* * *

A second later, he was standing in a dark bedroom, with a huge bed in it. The walls were painted black and the sheets of the bed were a dark kind of green. For the rest, there was a black wardrobe and the fur of some kind of animal was on the ground. The only light in the room came from a few candles on the wall.

"Well what do you think? Ready to show me what you can do?" Orochimaru asked and looked at Neji interested.

"If you'll lie down, of course." Neji said, nodding, and gave Orochimaru a seductive smile.

"Hmm, well I won't say no to that." Orochimaru said and sat down on his bed, then laid on his back. He was not afraid Neji would run away, the room was sealed everywhere.

Neji walked to the bed as well now, somewhere pleased that Orochimaru did as Neji told him to. He crawled onto the bed, and then next to Orochimaru's body. He leaned down, sitting on his knees, and started to lick Orochimaru's neck softly. He knew that if this had ever be done to Orochimaru, it would have been rough. He of course didn't want to be rough, but he thought he could lure Orochimaru to him with being soft and gentle.

"Hmm well this is nice." Orochimaru said, enjoying Neji's attention. "Now do a little more." He said a little while later.

Neji now licked around Orochimaru's neck and over his chest, as far as he could go. He then moved up again and started giving Orochimaru kisses all over his face. He despised doing it, but somewhere he looked forward to see Orochimaru's reaction to that.

Orochimaru grabbed Neji's head out of nowhere now and then kissed him roughly. It was just for a while though, as it seemed Orochimaru had to adjust to Neji's kindness and once he did, he stopped.

"Continue." He said.

Neji looked at Orochimaru for a second. So it did work. Orochimaru was confused. Neji gave himself a moment to be proud of this action, and then he continued with giving the kisses. He moved to the left of Orochimaru's face and kissed his ear. He then stopped, but held his face where it was now.

"I can't go on now because my arms are tied." Neji whispered into Orochimaru's ear.

"Well, that is quite too bad. You will have to." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji by the hair softly.

"What do you want me to do?" Neji asked. He guessed Orochimaru liked giving orders as well. He wanted to become the ruler of the world after all. He had to keep giving Orochimaru the idea that he was still the boss.

"Go down more." Orochimaru said and untied his robe so his chest was exposed.

Neji nodded as he moved his head down again, once again licking and kissing. Once he reached Orochimaru's chest again, he licked over his nipples and gave each of them a soft suck. He moved the lines of Orochimaru's muscles with his tongue, moving down more and more. He then moved his legs, so that he was sitting on top of Orochimaru. He supported himself with his legs, so Orochimaru would barely feel that Neji was on top of him.

Orochimaru gave out a soft moan as he let his hands go to Neji's back.

"You are quite good at this." He said, softer then usually.

"Thank you." Neji said. "I appreciate that."

"Good. Now go on." Orochimaru said as he moved Neji a little so he had to go down more.

Neji moved his mouth over Orochimaru's muscles and licked down more and more. He moved his tongue around Orochimaru's navel and dipped his tongue in for a moment, before licking down even more. He could feel Orochimaru's body getting harder. Was he really giving the man a hard on?

"Good. Continue Neji." Orochimaru said. You could hear that his voice was a little ragid now and he pulled the robe off now, so that he was naked.

Neji nodded as he licked down and then just did what Orochimaru wanted him to do. He softly licked over Orochimaru's length for a while, before taking it in fully.

Orochimaru let out a groan and put his hands in Neji's hair.

"Ah yes, that feels good." He moaned.

Neji slightly nodded, as he started to move his head up and down, and moved his lips to make the impact a little bigger. After he had done this for a while, he decided to tease Orochimaru a little. He removed his head off of his shaft and looked up.

"Did I prove myself now?" He asked, looking seductive again.

Orochimaru looked at Neji a little flustered for a while and then spoke.

"You have, but continue r-right now." He said.

Neji nodded, as he moved his head downwards again. Orochimaru wasn't himself at the moment, Neji realised, pleased. Orochimaru would probably realise this too and get frustrated, but if everything would go as Neji planned, Orochimaru wouldn't care after some time anymore.

"Do it f-faster Neji." Orochimaru groaned. You could hear that he wasn't gonna beg, but needed it nonetheless.

Neji decided to go in against Orochimaru now, just to see how far Orochimaru was. Neji just continued the way he had been sucking before, so he didn't went faster. If Orochimaru would let Neji do this, it would mean Orochimaru was a lot easier then Neji had thought. It was just a test to see how long this would take.

Orochimaru groaned annoyed and grabbed Neji by the hair.

"I said faster." He demanded, holding Neji's hair tightly, but not painfully.

Neji now nodded, as he did as Orochimaru told him. Interesting. Orochimaru didn't force him to do this. He was sure that Orochimaru would just force any other person to go faster. Neji moved his head up and down a little faster, not too much of course. There was nothing bad about a little teasing.

Orochimaru let Neji tease him for a little longer, but then spoke up again.

"Now f-finish it." He moaned to Neji.

Neji nodded as he moved his head down more. It cost him a lot effort, since he couldn't support himself with his arms, but he did it anyway. Orochimaru had to be the one in control after all. Neji now started deepthroating the man. He still didn't like doing this, but it was better then he thought it would be. Orochimaru wasn't hurting him, which made this the slightest bit of pleasant. He started to fill his mind with dirty poses and thoughts now. It would be more believable if he got turned on as well.

"Good.. you are doing good Neji." Orochimaru moaned, looking at Neji with a horny look on his face. It was obvious he could feel things after all.

Neji nodded, as he continued to deepthroath Orochimaru. It seemed like the lord of evil wasn't planning to give him pleasure as well. Well.. who would expect something different. Neji continued for a while, now having a blush on his cheeks. He wasn't excited, but more ashamed that he was doing this. Realisation struck him a few seconds ago, he was pleasing the Lord of evil and not even thinking it was horrible. It wasn't so bad.

For a little while Neji continued and then finally Orochimaru gave out a loud moan and came, releasing into Neji's mouth. After that he just panted.

Neji obediently swallowed Orochimaru's sperm, and then sat up again. He was still sitting on top of Orochimaru, and he was sitting up straight now, so Orochimaru could look at him. Neji didn't like showing his body to strangers, but this was a different case. Orochimaru had to get to know him, and Orochimaru obviously played it safe by getting to know his body first. Neji just looked at Orochimaru now.

"Well, that was good. How about you sleep here tonight hm?" Orochimaru said and gave a slight smirk at Neji.

"If you trust me enough for that, I'd love to." Neji said, choosing his words carefully. He felt a sting in his stomach though. Did Orochimaru really meant sleeping.. or did he mean more?

"Good." Orochimaru said and then pushed Neji into his bed. "I will get ready for bed." He got up and left the room for a little while, then came back, dressed in some nightwear.

Neji looked at Orochimaru now, a little wary. He kept laying on the bed, in the same pose as Orochimaru had pushed him to, not moving. He waited for Orochimaru to say or do something.

"Now don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." Orochimaru said. "Get under the covers."

Neji nodded, as he moved himself under the covers, which was a little hard to do with his arms still bound. He wondered if he would be able to sleep like this. But he was pleasantly surprised by what Orochimaru had said. The lord of evil promising someone to not hurt him was special, right?

Orochimaru smirked and then got in his bed as well. He then moved his hand and the candles went out, so it was completely dark in the room.

"Good night Neji." Orochimaru said.

"..Good night." Neji softly said. He still didn't move though. He waited.

It didn't took long before Orochimaru went to sleep though. But even in his sleep he knew everything that happened.

Neji finally let out his breath as he heard that Orochimaru was sleeping. He moved to lay down onto his side, his face towards Orochimaru's so he would know once he tried something. He stayed up for half an hour, before he finally went to sleep. But this time, he wasn't thinking of Orochimaru and the plan, but of how much he wanted to sleep with Sasuke now.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up from a pretty good sleep. He let out a soft moan and opened his eyes. For one moment, he got the shock of his life as he saw Orochimaru laying next to him, but then remembered what he had been doing. He calmed down a little as he laid down again, but with a racing heart. How could he ever have gotten himself in this mess? He was risking his life this way, Orochimaru was the most dangerous people in the country, probably of the whole world.

As Neji's heart was racing, Orochimaru opened his eyes and looked at Neji.

"Were you expecting someone else next to you Neji?" Orochimaru asked, grinning a little.

"..To be honest, yeah." Neji said, nodding, deciding to be honest. He moved to sit up now, his muscles stiff, especially in his arms. He could barely feel them right now. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. I hope you did too." Orochimaru said and sat up as well, moving his hand and then he was dressed in a new robe again. He then looked at Neji, moved his hand so that Neji was dressed as well.

Neji nodded thankfully to Orochimaru. He had been naked long enough now.

"I did." Neji said, nodding.

"Good. So, what should we do this morning hm?" Orochimaru asked as he stared at Neji.

"Well... I'd like to spend some time with Sasuke, but.." Neji said, shrugging.

"The day has barely started Neji, I don't appreciate the first thing on your mind being that Uchiha." Orochimaru said.

"I'm sorry." Neji said, as he bowed his head a little. "..I can't help it, I love him. Everyone would think of the one he loved first." He hoped to get Orochimaru slightly jealous now.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes now.

"Well then fine. But no more then an hour, I will come get you then again." He said, a little more snappy then normally.

Neji had to suppress a smirk now. A little more, and Orochimaru would be eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Would you rather have me spend time with you then?" He asked, acting like he was confused and slightly shocked. Flattered even.

"Of course I do, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked. "That Uchiha isn't worth your time."

"Why wouldn't he?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow. "We just met a day or two ago. You don't know me, yet you want to spend time with me? I didn't expect that from someone like you."

"Well then you obviously don't know me very well either." Orochimaru said smirking. "The Uchiha will be dead soon."

Neji immediately looked away now. He didn't knew if Orochimaru was bluffing or not, but only the thought of losing Sasuke made him sad and angry already.

"Only because he has the ability to seal your powers away again?" He then asked.

"I wouldn't want him to do it again." Orochimaru answered. "Now, do you still wanna see him?"

"I do." Neji quickly said, nodding.

"Then I will see you in an hour." Orochimaru said, slightly angry and then transported Neji to the dungeon.

Neji frowned as he looked around, and started searching for Sasuke. He felt a little awkward, walking past other cells where other prisoners were sitting while his own arms were still bound, but he finally found the spot back where Sasuke was standing. He quickly walked towards him and kissed him on the lips immediately.

Sasuke opened his eyes, which had been closed since he had been thinking, and was startled for a little while. He then noticed it was Neji and immediately grabbed him by the waist, kissing back. When did he return?

They kissed for a while, and then Neji broke the kiss, looking at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru gave me an hour with you." He then said.

"What did you do yesterday?" Sasuke asked, just noticing Neji had a weird taste in his mouth. He frowned a little.

"Oh, eh.." Neji said, frowning. "..You might want to puke now, but I gave Orochimaru a blowjob."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed.

"I'm not gonna puke." Sasuke said and smiled a little. He didn't want Neji to know he was upset.

"So the plan's working then."

"It is, he was highly annoyed and even angry that I wanted to go to you, he wanted me to stay with him, but he let me go after all." Neji said, nodding. "I was very soft with him yesterday, and he liked it. He didn't even force me on something."

"Ok good." Sasuke said nodding. He didn't think it was good at all, but he wouldn't tell Neji that.

"Indeed.. I don't think it will take long until he allows me to sleep with him without being tied up." Neji said, nodding again. He then looked at Sasuke and sighed. "I hate doing this, I want to do those things with you instead of him. Please remember that."

"I know." Sasuke said and smiled, giving Neji a kiss. "We should think of the plan first though."

"I know." Neji said. "Sadly enough." He gave Sasuke a kiss back. "We should enjoy the time we have."

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then pulled him close, starting to kiss his neck.

"Screw the plan for now." He said.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke! Can you hear me?" The voice of Sasuke's father suddenly sounded through Sasuke's head.

Neji smiled at Sasuke, as he kissed Sasuke onto his head.

Sasuke now grunted though.

"My father." Sasuke told Neji. "What is it?" He asked out loud, so Neji could follow a little of the conversation.

"Where are you, we're worried sick!" Fugaku said, sounding worried but angry. "I tried to contact you but I couldn't reach you. Where are you?"

"Orochimaru kidnapped me, I'm locked up in his dungeon. Neji's here too." Sasuke said. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"...Why does Orochimaru want to kidnap you?" Fugaku asked, confused.

"To kill me, but first he wants to torture me and Neji. I don't know." Sasuke said. "Neji started with the plan." He added a little bitter.

"Of course it's handy that you are there for the plan, but it could fail too, if Orochimaru kills you." Fugaku said, while Neji looked at Sasuke a little guilty. "You have to try to get out of there."

"Yes well, easier said then done. He won't kill me yet, I'm sure. I wanna stay with Neji." Sasuke answered and Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand to comfort him.

"Why wouldn't he kill you yet?" Fugaku asked, still sounding worried, and angry.

"Because he wants revenge first." Sasuke said. "Stop being frigging angry, I wasn't planning on getting kidnapped."

"I'm not angry, I am concerned." Fugaku snapped. "I don't like it that my child is close to the enemy. And revenge for what? You don't know him."

"Well he thinks I was the one who sealed his stupid powers away." Sasuke snapped. "You never cared before. Trust me, the plan will work even if I die. There are plenty of Uchiha's left."

"Just act careful and watch your mouth." Fugaku snapped now.

"No. Anyway, do we need to know something else?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke Orochimaru doesn't think you're the one who sealed his powers away, he just wants revenge on all the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's." Neji said now, correcting Sasuke.

"I don't think you do, we're busy with gathering people who we can take with us to attack Orochimaru's castle once you guys are far enough." Fugaku said.

"Are there a lot?" Sasuke asked, nodding at Neji that he had heard. His father could hear what he was thinking anyway.

"At least forty men now." Fugaku answered.

"Good." Sasuke said. "Then I don't think there's anything else we need to know."

"Alright, I'll contact you tonight again." Fugaku said. "Good luck." With that, he was gone.

Sasuke sighed and then pulled Neji into a hug.

"He'll contact me tonight again." He said.

"Alright, that's nice of him." Neji said, as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"No it's not." Sasuke said, kissing Neji's neck.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning. Why wouldn't it be nice if your father contacted you?

"He's just gonna yell at me and talk to me like I'm someone in his army or something. I'd rather be alone then near him." Sasuke answered.

"You don't like your father?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper.

"No and he doesn't like me too." Sasuke answered, shaking his head.

"You're not really putting a lot of effort in making him like you right." Neji said.

"Not anymore no. It doesn't work. He made up his mind not to like me the minute he heard I had a disease." Sasuke said.

"That's just.. cruel." Neji said, frowning again. "I can't imagine a parent hating his child because he has a disease."

Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess he doesn't hate me.. He just always wishes I was like Itachi. You know, smart and reasonable.." Sasuke said.

"I think every parent wants a child like Itachi." Neji said, shrugging. "But it's still no reason to be so mean to you. But not to offend you or something, but it almost seems like you 'want' him to become angry at you."

"Well at least he's ''something" at me then. If he's not mad he'll just ignore me." Sasuke answered.

"That sucks." Neji said, nodding. "I hope your relation'll become better in the end."

"Maybe. Let's not talk about him now." Sasuke said and kissed Neji again.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and kissed back. Sasuke really shouldn't push away his feelings like that.

Sasuke kissed Neji passionately now. He really wanted to get out of here right now. He didn't want Neji to do this with that filthy Orochimaru as well.

Neji softly moaned as he deepened the kiss. He knew there wasn't a lot of time left now. So he wanted to enjoy this moment. Who knew how long it would take before they'd be together again?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji tightly, pulling him as close as he could. He didn't want Neji to go again.

Neji sighed into the kiss, wanting to stroke through Sasuke's hair, but was once again bothered by the shackles around his wrists.

Sasuke intertwined his fingers into Neji's and they kissed like that for a little longer. Then suddenly, Neji was gone, and Sasuke was left alone again.

Neji sighed as he closed his mouth and clenched his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking up to Orochimaru. That hadn't been an hour.

"Well hello. That was quite enough." Orochimaru said smirking. They were now in a big dining room and there was a banquet on the table.

"..You watched?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Of course I did, I watch everything." Orochimaru said. He then sat down at the table. "Please sit down as well."

Neji nodded, as he sat down on the other chair, which was next to Orochimaru.

"..Can Sasuke get something to eat too?" He then asked. He knew he shouldn't ask this now and Orochimaru would probably become angry, but he wanted to be sure that Sasuke would be fine.

"Not now you asked." Orochimaru said, out of his mood immediately. "Please eat."

Neji frowned now, as he swallowed. Shit. He should've kept his mouth closed.

"..I can't eat, my hands are still tied." He softly said.

Orochimaru moved his hand and the shackles were gone.

"Now eat. I had it made especially for you." Orochimaru said.

"You did?" Neji asked, and then took a bite of a delicious looking piece of bread. And it was delicious as well. It was fresh, and you could taste it very nicely. "It's good." He commented. He noticed that Orochimaru was still angry.

"..Can I do something to make up for what I said?" He then carefully asked.

"Enjoy your dinner." Orochimaru said and then started eating as well. "Does it feel better to be rid of those shackles?"

"It does." Neji said, nodding, wondering why Orochimaru didn't react to his question. "They started to become a little painful."

"Good, then you must feel a lot better now." Orochimaru said. "So, do you wanna keep seeing that Uchiha?"

"..If it's possible, yes." Neji said, nodding. "And yes, I do." He took another bite of the bread now. He had the idea that Orochimaru was up to something.

"Well you can see him one more time, you decide when. After that time, he'll be gone." Orochimaru said.

Neji frowned, as he swallowed. Damn it... that would mean he had to wait as long as possible.. else Orochimaru would kill Sasuke. Damn this sucked. He didn't want to be without Sasuke for so long.

"..I understand." Neji then said, as he bowed his head a little in defeat.

"Good. I will let him know." Orochimaru said and smirked. "Now is breakfast well prepared?"

"It is." Neji said, deciding to let it rest about Sasuke. It could only bring him into more trouble. "It's very nice."

"Good. So, what should we do this morning now Neji?" Orochimaru asked. "I could show you around the world if you want."

Neji frowned at Orochimaru now.

"Show me around the world?" He asked. "How?"

"Well with my powers of course. We could go anywhere you'd like." Orochimaru said.

"You're not afraid I'll escape?" Neji asked, a little surprised. He was eager to see the world though.

"Of course not Neji. I control everything." Orochimaru answered.

"We could go, I guess?" Neji asked, still wondering if Orochimaru really hadn't anything better to do then going on a trip together.

"Good, because it will be a trip for me to start taking over the world." Orochimaru said smirking.

Neji frowned now. That wasn't what he had planned. What would come of the plan now?

"...Won't I be walking in the way then?" Neji carefully asked.

"Of course not. I could use the company." Orochimaru said. "Don't worry, you'll see a lot of the world anyhow."

"Alright.. I'll go with you." Neji said, swallowing. Shit. He had to go with Orochimaru now, and act like he liked it somehow. But.. he hoped they would return to the castle in time. And he hoped that Orochimaru would stay with him all day now. The creatures that worked under Orochimaru were creepy as hell.

"Good. I'm sure you will like this day." Orochimaru said, smirking. "Finished eating?"

"I have." Neji said, nodding, as he swallowed the last piece he had been eating.

Orochimaru nodded and then waved his hand like he had done so many times before and then food disappeared.

"Then we shall go." He said.

Neji nodded as he stood, sighing. He wondered where this was going. And if he'd succeed with his mission.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later, Neji was walking through the hallway of Orochimaru's castle. They were back from a long trip around the world. He, Orochimaru and an whole army of all kinds of creatures had went through the countries, killing everything and everyone they saw. They had made some victories and some lands had been too strong and Orochimaru had told him that he would finish them off later. Neji had been horrified to see all those innocent people die, but if he'd go in against Orochimaru, even more innocents would die. He had to continue the plan. And it seemed like it was succeeding. Orochimaru had been sharing a lot with him, every detail about the battle, and had allowed him next to him the whole time. He still had to sleep with his hands behind his back though. He wondered when Orochimaru would allow him in his bed without his hands bound. It would mean that Orochimaru trusted him fully. They now arrived at Orochimaru's bedroom. Neji wondered how Sasuke was doing. He had really missed him the past weeks. Sasuke probably still was in the basement. If he even was alive. Neji quickly moved the thought out of his head. Sasuke just had to be alive. He had to be.

"So Neji." Orochimaru started as they walked into the bedroom. "How badly do you want to be rid of those shackles at night?" He asked as he moved his hands and put Neji in a night-gown.

"It would be a lot more comfortable at night." Neji said. Perhaps it was weird, but.. Orochimaru wasn't so bad. He was almost never mean to him, and never ever hurt him. He had perhaps hit him one or two times, but that had been in the beginning. Of course he was still rough, but Orochimaru never meant it mean.

"Good, then you will be very comfortable tonight." Orochimaru said and with just looking at Neji, the shackles disappeared. He then changed into his nightwear as well.

Neji looked surprised, as he moved his hands over his wrists, slightly massaging his skin which was full of black and blue spots. He then smiled at Orochimaru and walked to him.

"Thank you." He said, as he gave Orochimaru a kiss on the mouth.

Orochimaru smiled content at Neji.

"And now that you are freed, maybe we should go a little further then kissing and blowjobs." He said.

Neji sat down on the bed now, looking at Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Orochimaru seemed to like it when he acted dumb, so he did it.

"Well maybe I should show you how good I can feel." Orochimaru said smirking and pushed Neji over. "Inside of you that is."

Neji bit his lip for a second as he looked at Orochimaru, and then nodded.

"Just.. be careful alright?" Neji asked. "I'm not very stretched, and it's not like you're the smallest, so.."

"Hmm true. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Orochimaru said and then with another move of his hand, both of them were naked. Orochimaru started kissing Neji now.

Neji let out a soft moan and kissed Orochimaru back now. He moved his hands through Orochimaru's hair. It was more pleasant then before, but he still didn't felt like having sex with Orochimaru. So he imagined it was Sasuke he was doing this with.

Orochimaru now started kissing Neji's neck and chest, sucking on his nipples and licking it with his big tongue. His hands started to roam down.

Neji laid his hand onto Orochimaru's head now, pushing his own head back, moaning slightly.

Orochimaru smirked and then started to stroke Neji's cock.

"You like that hm." He said, still licking Neji's nipples and then sucked on one of them hard.

Neji let out a hard groan now, as he bit his lip. He had to admit that Orochimaru was really good with things like this. Neji spread his legs as he felt Orochimaru giving them a soft tap. He had accepted his lower position. He had learned that Orochimaru wanted to stay the boss and wanted Neji to obey him. And Neji was fine with it, as long as he could get close.

Orochimaru now kissed Neji again and as he stroke Neji's cock with one hand, he inserted a finger into his ass, moving it around.

Neji softly moaned, as he kissed back and put his arms around Orochimaru's neck. He then moved a hand down and started stroking Orochimaru as well.

Orochimaru moaned, enjoying that Neji did something as well. He then pushed in another finger, scissoring them. He didn't give Neji time to feel uncomfortable with fingers inside though, as he immediately hit some spots.

Neji gasped, as he broke the kiss, seeing spots for a moment, and then moaned. Shit.. it felt damn good.

"C-continue.." He hissed out of pleasure.

Orochimaru continued for a little longer and as he pushed in another finger, he moved his hand and got a lubricant. He coated his cock with the stuff and then Neji's ass.

Neji's heart started to beat a little faster now, as he felt Orochimaru applying the cold substance onto his entrance and slightly around it. He started moving his hand a little faster now.

Orochimaru moaned and let Neji do this for a while longer. He then pulled back, sat between Neji's legs and pushed inside. He hit a spot immediately.

Neji moaned loudly, as he took his time to adjust to Orochimaru's size. After a while, he started pushing back and Orochimaru was pounding into him as well. As they had sex, Neji was both relieved as sad. He was relieved that Orochimaru allowed him even closer then before and seemed to believe him.. and sad because he felt like he was betraying Sasuke.

* * *

That same evening, Sasuke was sitting in the dungeon. He had buried his head in his arms and pulled up his knees. It had been weeks since he saw Neji and he barely ate, barely slept. He was tired. And he thought Neji had just left him. He was holding on to the slight hope that something had just happened and Neji wanted to see him. He just hoped he was out of here soon.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Fugaku's voice suddenly sounded through Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed.

"Yes I am. What is it dad?" He asked. Maybe they had found out how to get him out of this place.

"I want to ask you how far Neji is, I can't reach him anymore." Fugaku said. "We've got an army and we're ready to attack. We actually got one of Orochimaru's allies onto our side, he knows how to get in the castle. Your mother wanted to free you, so she'll come to you when we attack. We will do it by night, so you can go to Neji in the evening. You can both use the information from the temple to seal away Orochimaru's powers. Kiba will be waiting outside the window for you, transformed into a bird. The instructions for replacing the seal you'll get from Itachi."

Sasuke frowned. Since when was Itachi able to make contact the same way as his father?  
"..I... I have to tell you something though. Before you attack and all. I'm not sure what Neji's doing. I haven't seen him for weeks, he hasn't contacted me. I don't know what he's doing but he might... be with Orochimaru.." Sasuke said.

"You mean.. like on his side?" Fugaku asked, and you could hear him frowning. "To answer your other question, I learned Itachi how to make contact with others."

"Ah, right.. you could hear that." Sasuke said a little grumpy. "Well I don't know, but he might be. I mean, Neji would do everything to contact me, I'm sure. He.. didn't seem too scared or disgusted by Orochimaru. So.."

"Don't talk Sasuke, others might hear you, thinking is enough." Fugaku said now. "Make sure you know what Neji is up to. If it's true what you're saying, we got a big problem."

'I know.' Sasuke thought now. He always thought it was quite stupid to think things. 'How am I supposed to make sure how Neji is doing? I'm bound up, I can't do anything.'

"I don't know, if you have to, scream for him and act like you go crazy and you have to talk to him." Fugaku said. "Just put your pride away for a moment. We need to save the world now. I have to continue with organizing this all. You can contact me with thinking my name over. Or just dad or something."

'Yeah ok. I'm not gonna scream, no one is listening. It might be part of Neji's plan as well, we don't know.' Sasuke thought.

"I'll contact you tomorrow again." Fugaku said. "Let's hope Neji has a plan."

'Ok. Bye dad. Say hi from me to mom and Itachi and Kiba and Shikamaru.' Sasuke thought.

"I will Sasuke." Fugaku said. "I'll speak to you soon."

'Bye.' Sasuke said. He then sat down on the ground again, hoping someone would contact him again soon. It was good to at least hear some voices once in a while.

* * *

A week later, Neji was sitting on Orochimaru's bed, moving his hand over the sheets, thinking. Orochimaru was at his desk, working onto some of his plans. Neji was dressed in a black loose coat, which looked like a loose nightgown. Neji had come to dress himself and act like Orochimaru wanted. And he didn't even mind anymore. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have believed himself, but he had come to l like Orochimaru. He didn't felt like killing him anymore. Of course he still wanted him to stop with what he was doing, but to kill him... that wasn't something that was going to be done by him.  
"...I was wondering." Neji said all of a sudden. "...Are you still holding Sasuke captured?"

Orochimaru was silent for a little while but then turned around and looked at Neji.  
"I always keep my promises Neji. So yes. Why do you ask?" He asked Neji, obviously not liking it that Neji asked.

"I know you don't like it that I still think of Sasuke, but I'm a little worried." Neji said. "I still care about him and don't want him to be hurt. I want to check up on him now, if you allow me to." He was planning to attack Orochimaru's pressure points tonight, but of course he wouldn't tell Orochimaru something like that.

"Well you were the one to decide when you would say goodbye to him. I guess this is a good point." Orochimaru said and got up. "Follow me then."

Neji nodded as he stood, and walked towards Orochimaru.  
"Don't worry alright?" He then asked.

"Now why would I Neji?" Orochimaru asked and smiled at Neji. He then grabbed his arm and transported them to the beginning of the dungeon.

"Well, Sasuke was my lover after all." Neji said, as they walked through the dungeon together.

"Of course." Orochimaru said and smirked at the word 'was'. They walked to the back now, where Sasuke was sitting on the floor, completely bored, staring at the ceiling.  
"You take as long as you need, but remember to tell him that tomorrow he'll be gone." Orochimaru said and then disappeared.

Neji watched Orochimaru go and when he was sure he hurried himself to Sasuke and then hugged him close. God he had missed Sasuke so much.

Sasuke frowned and wanted to push Neji away. But when he tried he immediately recognized that it was Neji and hugged him back. When did he get here?  
"...Where have you been?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, but Orochimaru only allowed me to go to you one more time and he'd kill you the day after." Neji whispered, and then grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked as he pulled back, but kept holding Neji's hands. "So he'll kill me tomorrow?"

"He wants to, but I want to hit his pressure points tonight." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"..So tonight you'll end the plan?" Sasuke asked and then grabbed Neji again, hugging him. He had missed Neji so much.

"No, I'll put the plan into working." Neji said, as he kissed Sasuke onto his head. "..Do you know how to put the seal onto me again?"

"Itachi will tell me tonight if I ask him." Sasuke said, holding onto Neji. "So the plan worked?"

Neji nodded.  
"Orochimaru.. I think he is in love with me." He said. He then sighed. "...Sasuke you may want to kill me now, but I.. I don't know if I can appreciate him being killed anymore. He's not as bad as you'd think."

Sasuke looked at Neji now, getting chills over his body. What the hell was that? So Neji did grow attached to Orochimaru.  
"He's trying to take over the frigging world Neji." Sasuke snapped angry at hearing this. "For God sakes he kills people everywhere!"

"I know.." Neji muttered, looking away. "He just has been nice to me and there is something about him which makes me feel bad for him."

"Well then go back to him and have fun." Sasuke snapped, pushing Neji away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was disgusting.

"Sasuke it's not like I'm in love with him or something." Neji said, frowning now. "Please don't act like this now."

"Well how am I supposed to act? You wanna keep alive the person that will kill me, and our families and everyone else." Sasuke snapped. "Even if you don't love him, I find it a horrible idea that you want to keep him alive. You probably enjoy him touching you as well."

"I still want him to lose his powers because I want him to stop what he's doing, but I'm sure he's able to become a good person." Neji snapped. "And for the record, yes, I enjoy him touching me because he's good in what he's doing."

"Well then stay with him if he's such a great person. We'll work out the plan and then we're done." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't love him." Neji snapped back, glaring at Sasuke.

"I don't want to be with someone who likes it to be fucked by a frigging maniac who wants to destroy the world." Sasuke snapped and glared back at Neji.

"What do you want, me screaming in pain for four weeks?" Neji snapped back. "Would you rather have had me in pain instead of liking what he did to my body? It's not like I want him to do those things, but when he does, I enjoy it because it feels good. If you wanted me to feel bad and come back to you crying and traumatized, I'm not the asshole here, but you are."

"Well maybe you should have pretended to have not liked it, because I don't need to hear this disgusting man is better than me." Sasuke snapped. "If you're saying ' you probably want to kill me now', then you should know that I wasn't particularly gonna like this." Sasuke snapped. "How would you feel if I told you all these guys in here had sex with me and it was good huh?"

"Of course I wouldn't like it, but you were the one who wanted to know if I liked it or not." Neji snapped back. "But you're right, I knew you wouldn't like it, but I thought I could just say whatever I wanted to you."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna accept everything you say! I love you and then you come here and tell me hey you know what, I like this guy that fucks me and wants to take over the world! How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? Tell you yes honey, of course we can keep him alive, you know what, let's live with him!" Sasuke yelled now.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then looked away, as he shook his head. He quickly blinked with his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He then said. "...After the sun goes down, I'll hit Orochimaru's pressure points. We'll seal away his powers in me then and then you can decide if you still want me. I probably ruined this."

"Oh jeez Neji, I never said you ruined anything." Sasuke snapped. "But I 'am' gonna kill that frigging guy, whether you like it or not. Understood?" He looked at Neji stern now.

Neji looked at Sasuke angry now, and then looked away.  
"I guess it's best." He then muttered. "And you said we're done after this, that means I pretty much ruined it."

"Yes well I am angry. That doesn't necessarily means that what I'm saying is gonna happen you know. You could just tell me that you're sorry you liked it and you're sorry that you want the person who's gonna kill me, alive, but no. You get angry at me, and then you say it's ruined. Well fine, that's obviously what you want then." Sasuke snapped.

"I already said I'm sorry, but you just don't hear things like that." Neji snapped back. "And I said it's ruined because you said it's over."

"Yeah well you're missing the parts about that I love you as well. And it was more like a 'sorry I mentioned it' then a 'sorry I feel this way'." Sasuke snapped. "You have to be clear about those things."  
"Well I am sorry that I feel like that, but it's not like that makes it better." Neji said, frowning. "I never said I wanted to like it or something."

"Well you weren't very clear about that." Sasuke said, still snappy. "You made it seem like you liked it that he knew how to have sex with you and all."

"You're just too insecure." Neji snapped. "You think everyone would just leave you and hate you, and that everyone thinks others are better. Well I don't OK. I love you and I'd never want someone else then you."

"Well then make that clear! You would think I might leave you too if I told you I enjoyed having sex with a person who wants to kill the entire world and then even not wanna kill him anymore." Sasuke snapped.

"You make it sound like I walked to you and told you that, you wanted to know the details and you asked those questions, and I just gave you the answers!" Neji now yelled. "What do you want me to say, get on my fucking knees and beg you to please believe me that I love you and only you?! That I enjoyed what he was doing, but still didn't 'want' him to do it?! That I wanted 'you' to be the person to do those things to me instead of him?! That I cried every day because I missed you so much?! Is 'that' enough proof for your tiny brains to believe that I love you and I really really really 'really' am speaking the truth?!"

Sasuke looked at Neji now. He hadn't expected that. But it 'was' what he had wanted to hear, somehow. Sasuke took a step forward and then pulled Neji into a hug.  
"I just needed you to say it..." He softly said.

Neji frowned now, not even knowing what to do. He had expected Sasuke to yell at him even more now. But now he was hugging him.  
"...I think I need to go." He then muttered. He didn't felt like showing emotions now. He just wanted to get on with the plan and be done with it.

Sasuke let go of Neji and looked at him.  
"Why..? Neji I don't want you to go like this.. I'm sorry.." He said and held Neji's hands tightly.

"If someone should say he's sorry it would be me." Neji said, sighing. "But I don't feel like doing emotions now. I have to go back to Orochimaru soon and we have to continue with the plan."

"What if it goes wrong? What if one of us dies? Do you want it to end like this then?" Sasuke asked as he felt his throat swell up. He didn't want Neji to leave like this. It could be their last time.

"It won't end like this." Neji said. "I'm sure of it."

"Well you don't know that Neji." Sasuke said. "Please don't go like this." He kept holding on to Neji's hands.

"Trust me, this won't be the last time." Neji said with a sigh. "..I'm going now. I think Orochimaru is heading this way."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then grabbed his head and kissed him. He had to try. He didn't want Neji to leave without at least a kiss. He didn't see the need to escape from this place if they were gonna end up like this anyway.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown and then sighed, as he suddenly tossed his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back heavily.

Sasuke let out a sigh as well as Neji did this and grabbed him tightly. He knew Neji and him were gonna be OK.

"And what is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru walked to the two boys, who now stopped kissing and pulled Neji away from Sasuke.

Neji swallowed as he looked at Orochimaru startled. Oh god. He had no idea what to say now. He was lost of words. He quickly started to think what he had to do now. He had to come up with something.

"Well!? What is this huh!?" Orochimaru yelled furious and then hit Neji across the cheek.

"Don't do that!" Sasuke yelled but got thrown back against a wall by Orochimaru, who was still glaring at Neji.

Neji grabbed his cheek now, panicking a little. Shit..  
"Don't hit me." He then snapped, forgetting to speak normal to Orochimaru because of his panic. "He suddenly started kissing me."

"Oh sure!? Did he magically put your arms around his neck as well Neji!?" Orochimaru yelled. Sasuke got up and groaned, looking at Neji. This wasn't good. This could ruin everything.

"..I.." Neji started, stopping. He then closed his eyes and bit his lip. "..I'm sorry, that was a lie. I kissed him out of my free will. And I'm sorry for it." He looked at Orochimaru again. He could expect a beating up session now, but he would just be honest about this and then try to beg Orochimaru to forgive him.

"And why the hell did you do that!?" Orochimaru yelled, grabbing Neji by the arm painfully and glaring at him with a deadly stare. Sasuke swallowed. This was really bad.

Neji let out a slight wince. "..I guess I still have feelings for him." He then muttered, as he looked away.

"Then there is a decision you need to make! Die with him if you like him more, or stay with me if you like me more." Orochimaru snapped. Somehow it seemed he appreciated Neji's honesty.  
"You can't expect me to put away my feelings after such a short time Orochimaru." Neji said, as he looked at Orochimaru with a frown. "I care about you the most now, but my feelings for Sasuke haven't faded away already."

Sasuke looked at Neji confused now. Which Neji was real? The one that said he loved Orochimaru the most or the one that said he loved him the most?

Orochimaru looked at Neji as well.

"Choose right now, him or me." He snapped.

Neji looked at Orochimaru and then at Sasuke. He tried to think of sad things, acting like he really was emotionally influenced by this, and tears appeared into his eyes. He then looked at Orochimaru.

"...I choose for you, but.. please don't kill him yet.." Neji softly said.  
Sasuke frowned even more now and then looked away. It hurt. It might not be true what Neji was saying, but it hurt.

"Good, and very well. But tomorrow he'll be gone. I won't do it in front of you though." Orochimaru said, still angry, then grabbed Neji's arm and teleported back into his bedroom, leaving and upset Sasuke behind.  


* * *

Neji bit his lip, feeling immensely guilty towards Sasuke, and then looked at Orochimaru. He hoped Orochimaru wouldn't be too hard on him.

" ..I'm really sorry." He then said, as he bowed his head a little, showing Orochimaru that he was willing to pay the price for his mistake.  
Orochimaru pushed Neji on the bed now and looked at him.

"As long as you're honest and pick me." He said and then kissed Neji.

Neji let out a soft moan as he grabbed Orochimaru's face and kissed him back. He had to give Orochimaru the idea now that he truly wanted him. And once Orochimaru was asleep.. Neji would have to paralyze him and put the plan into working. He didn't look forward to it, but he feared he had to do it. Neji now stroke through Orochimaru's hair.

Orochimaru pulled off Neji's shirt. He was gonna show Neji that he was his. Forever. And he wasn't gonna go easy on Neji either. He kissed Neji roughly now.

Neji let out a wince like moan, as Orochimaru's big tongue filled his whole mouth and it was almost pushed against the back of his throat. Neji tried to move his tongue as well, but not a lot. He guessed he just had to let Orochimaru be angry at him. He stroke over Orochimaru's arms and back now, putting up his legs a little so his knees were standing in the air and Orochimaru was laying between his legs.

Orochimaru grabbed one of Neji's legs, pulling him closer and then grabbed the bulge in Neji's pants roughly, but making it feel good as well. He kept kissing Neji the same way as he started to stroke Neji's clothed length.

Neji groaned as he felt himself becoming excited. He noticed that Orochimaru didn't even notice that Neji was doing something as well, so he decided to try to excite Orochimaru as well. As he slipped his hands into the other's pants and touched Orochimaru's length, he noticed that the member of his bed partner was already hardening.

Orochimaru moaned now and started to slow down a little as he noticed Neji wanted this as well. His kisses became more passionate and he was making Neji feel good like he usually did again. Orochimaru now moved his hand and both of them were naked once again.

Neji sighed, relieved, as he knew he was safe now. Probably. You never knew with Orochimaru. He had a lot of mood swings. Neji kept kissing back, and started to jerk Orochimaru off. He doubted if he'd give Orochimaru a blowjob. He never liked those, but he knew Orochimaru did.

Orochimaru moaned as he did the same to Neji, only better. He then moved his hand up and held a lubricant again. He pulled Neji closer again and put Neji's leg on his shoulder.  
Neji blushed a little as he looked at Orochimaru, grabbing the sheets of the bed. The first few thrusts always hurt, so he liked to hold something before the pain turned into pleasure.

Orochimaru put the lubricant on his cock and then into Neji's entrance and around it. There was no need for preparing Neji, Orochimaru had had sex with him a lot already. After he was done with the lubricant, Orochimaru pushed in and started thrusting, hitting a few spots in Neji's ass.

Neji groaned as he bit his lip for some moments, and then finally started moving as well, as it started to feel good.

Orochimaru started to make his thrusts stronger and harder as he noticed Neji was feeling good. He then grabbed both of Neji's legs, swinging the other one over his shoulder as well and then started to get really rough, hitting the spot in Neji's ass in different angles.

Neji pushed his head back with his mouth slightly opened, moaning in pleasure, as he was still holding the bed. A blush was to be seen on his cheeks. Damn it felt so good. But so wrong. He felt himself becoming more and more guilty towards Sasuke. He shouldn't be liking this.

Orochimaru continued thrusting deeper and deeper, moving Neji's ass cheeks and legs to change the angle with every thrust. He was already close and his thrusts became more ragged and uncontrolled.

Neji moaned loudly now, as he clenched his eyes shut. He was so close already..

Orochimaru now pounded hard into Neji and then grabbed his cock, stroking it so Neji would feel even more. He was very close as well, but determined to make Neji come first.  
Neji enjoyed Orochimaru's touches some more, until he came, once again feeling guilty. Damn.. he hoped Sasuke would forgive him for this.  
Orochimaru thrusted into Neji a little while longer and then came as well, deep inside of Neji. He then dropped himself on the bed and pulled Neji on top of him.

"T-there. That should remind you w-who's better." He slightly panted.  
Neji nodded, as he put his head onto Orochimaru's chest, panting and tired. He was sweating as well.

"..How o-old are you now?" Neji suddenly asked. He was just so curious.

"4230 years old. Why do you ask?" Orochimaru asked as he stroke through Neji's hair.

"..That old?" Neji asked, amazed and shocked. "..And I just wondered.. Damn.. t-then you're 4212 years older than me.. s-sick pedophile." He joked, grinning a little at Orochimaru. He should still be able to joke around, right?

Orochimaru laughed slightly.  
"I'm not a pedophile as long as you're eighteen." He said. "But I am immortal after all, so that's what you get hm."

"But you do look like a fifty year old man." Neji said, as he pushed himself up a little so he could look at Orochimaru. He just leaned onto his chest with his arms. "So even if you weren't immortal, you would've been at least thirty years older."

"Do you like young people?" He then asked. "Or just boys?"

"I would've been 50." Orochimaru said. "I like younger men, but I don't have a particular age I like most." Orochimaru answered and looked at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He felt tired, but had to stay awake. The sun was almost going down, so he had to make sure that Orochimaru fell asleep before then. Or he should massage Orochimaru. "Do you feel like me giving you some more fun? To thank you that you allow me so close to you?"

"What did you have in mind?" Orochimaru asked, pleasantly surprised. He wondered what more Neji got up his sleeve.

"I could of course give you another blowjob or give you a massage." Neji said. "You can decide how far you want me to go. I could do whatever you want."

"Just a massage sounds good Neji." Orochimaru said and smiled at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Can you lay down onto your stomach then?" He rubbed his own hands, warming them up.

Orochimaru nodded and turned around now, laying his head in his arms.

"I'm curious to feel how good you are at this." He said.

"I'm not the best, but I can do this." Neji said, as he moved his hands over Orochimaru's muscles. He started warming Orochimaru's muscles first. It seemed that the lord of evil was very stressed.  
Orochimaru already moaned a little as Neji's warm hands touched his body.

"I'm sure you'll do great." He said, enjoying this.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling a little. He knew that Orochimaru would be furious at him soon. Neji looked at the window for a moment and saw that the sun was already going down. He had to hurry now. He moved his hands and pressed down a little, and started to massage away some knots. He had to make sure Orochimaru trusted him with this. And then he would take advantage of the situation.

Orochimaru moaned again and closed his eyes, completely letting Neji take over. He wasn't aware of anything anymore, just the hands on his body. It felt so good.  
Neji softly sat down onto Orochimaru's back, and continued massaging him. After a while, he moved one hand over Orochimaru's neck, and the other over his back, and all of a sudden he pressed down onto a spot on Orochimaru's lower back. And he paralyzed the muscle that allowed Orochimaru to use magic. Neji bit his lip as he looked at Orochimaru's body, a little nervous. Would Orochimaru notice? Neji just moved his hand over Orochimaru's muscles, as if nothing had happened.

But Orochimaru suddenly turned around and grabbed Neji's hand tightly.

"What did you do?" He hissed. The furious look on his face obviously meant he had noticed for sure.  
Neji's heart skipped a beat now.

"..I am massaging you." Neji said, managing to keep his voice calm. He looked at Orochimaru, slightly afraid, but he was sure he didn't look like he was lying.

"Oh no you were not. My magic is gone isn't it?" Orochimaru snapped. Even without his powers he was strong enough to notice pretty much everything.

"..I don't know what you're talking about." Neji said with a frown, trying to lie another time. If Orochimaru wouldn't give in, he had to take action.  
Orochimaru now got up and pulled Neji up by the hair as well, slamming him into a wall.

"Don't lie! What were you thinking!?" He yelled furious.

Neji let out a groan as he got smashed into the wall, and swallowed. He probably was going to get some hits now, but it was worth it. He had to do this. Neji suddenly pushed his hand down and hit his finger into Orochimaru's left leg, into another pressure point. He'd have to paralyze Orochimaru's other muscles as well. This was going to be hard.

Orochimaru limbed a little bit, but then smashed Neji's head into the wall again.

"Don't you dare!" Orochimaru roared. "You lying asshole, you will pay for this!"  
Neji let out another groan now.

"Just so you know, I still like you, but I'm doing this for the rest of the world." He then snapped, trying to hit more points. He finally managed to hit Orochimaru again, but then he realized he missed a point and now hadn't done anything but poke Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked and smashed Neji's head into the wall again, very hard this time. He would not loose to a moron like Neji.

"Well I won't let you ruin my plans!" He yelled maniacally and then hit Neji in the face.

Neji let out a soft yelp as he grabbed his head for a moment, and then suddenly lunged forwards and pushed Orochimaru onto the floor and then hit Orochimaru's other leg hard. He hit the pressure point and he made sure to push onto the pressure point in the leg he had already done before, to make sure Orochimaru wouldn't be able to walk now.  
Orochimaru groaned but grabbed Neji's pulses and then pushed his arms back in a twisted way, almost breaking them.

"Bastard! You won't win this now! You will die!" Orochimaru yelled.  
Neji let out a groan now, as he started struggling.

"Don't tell me your feelings for me suddenly faded away." Neji snapped, glaring at Orochimaru. "I 'don't' want to hurt you Orochimaru, I just want you to stop hurting others."  
"I won't stop, so you will have to die Neji!" Orochimaru yelled as he glared at Neji with scary eyes. Orochimaru now grabbed to Neji's face, holding it so tightly that some of Neji's skin was tearing by Orochimaru's nails.  
Neji let out a soft moan as he tried to push Orochimaru off of him, and grabbed Orochimaru's wrists, pushing the hands off of his face.  
Orochimaru let out a roar and just pulled loose and grabbed Neji's face again.

"You won't win Neji! Face it, you won't win!" Orochimaru laughed maniacally again now.

"Shut up, I will!" Neji snapped, frustrated. He snatched his head loose, getting his face cut open, but then turned both of them around. Sadly enough, Orochimaru just pushed him over again. Neji struggled to get Orochimaru's body off of him, but it was hard. "You're not acting right! You should see that you're wrong!"

"I am not wrong and if you think I am, then 'you' are wrong!" Orochimaru yelled and wanted to hit Neji. But he was suddenly yanked away, and someone was holding Orochimaru.

"Neji do it now!" A familiar voice yelled.  
Neji looked up from where he was laying on the ground, and saw Sasuke holding Orochimaru, with Mikoto behind him. Neji hurried himself to Orochimaru again, and then hit both of Orochimaru's arms.

"Thank you." Neji said to Sasuke, relieved.

Sasuke nodded to Neji as he had to drop Orochimaru again, who went limb.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Orochimaru yelled furious, but there was nothing he could do.

"Take his powers and hurry." Mikoto said worried.

"Sasuke can you hear me?" Itachi's voice suddenly sounded in Sasuke's head. Neji meanwhile quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on, and then gagged Orochimaru. If he kept yelling like that, his guards would come soon.

"I can. What is it?" Sasuke spoke out loud, knowing Neji and his mother would know he was talking to Itachi or Fugaku.

"Hurry it up please." Mikoto said as Orochimaru kept screaming into the gag.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked. "Can I give you the instructions?" Neji meanwhile nodded and then hurried towards them again, now dressed.

"We are just about to take his powers. Tell me what to do already." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke now and screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Grab Neji's hand and both place your hands on the chakra point of Orochimaru's magic, Neji'll know where it is." Itachi said, while Neji suddenly gave Orochimaru a hard hit on the head.

"Neji where are the pressure points of his magic?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Neji's hands and Neji placed their hands on the chakra points of Orochimaru's magic. "And then?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Concentrate and try to imagine that Orochimaru's magic is flowing into Neji's body." Itachi said. "The writings in the temple say that the Hyuuga will be able to feel what he has to do. But you have to imagine it happening."

"OK, is that it?" Sasuke asked as he imagined that there was some kind of black power flowing into Neji's body.

"Oh would you please hurry?" Mikoto said as she was more then eager to go.

"It is." Itachi said. "I'm going to prepare the seal now, hurry it up." Neji meanwhile was frowning as he felt something streaming into his body. He immediately recognized his own power, and started to take the rest in. It was like he was moving poison, but this time into his body. But he could feel that it was something good he was doing.

"The power is moving inside of me." Neji said. "Don't let go already."

"I'm not. Itachi is preparing the seal. We should hurry." Sasuke said as he kept concentrating. All he was trying to do now was make sure that power would be sealed away again.  
Neji closed his eyes now. He suddenly felt a thud onto his stomach, on his chakra point. He didn't receive anything anymore. He opened his eyes again.

"It's done." Neji said, while Itachi's presence went away.

"Then let's go." Sasuke said as he got up and pulled Neji up as well. He started to quickly walk away, his mother following right behind them.

"Where is Kiba?" Neji asked, as he send another look to Orochimaru, who was glaring at him like he was going to kill him. He probably would, if he had the chance to.

"He's in a room downstairs." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji out of the room now. "We have to hurry."

"Neji are you alright?" Mikoto now asked.

Neji walked with Sasuke now, a little confused by all of this. It was so chaotic. He felt so strange, leaving Orochimaru now. He had been in his room for days, to just walk outside now and hurry to safe the world, it was giving him a headache.

"I'm alright, just a little bewildered." Neji said.

"That's normal I guess. It is kind of chaotic." Mikoto said nodding. They now walked down a stair, Sasuke was still hurrying the three of them away.

Neji followed Sasuke and when they looked out of the window once they had arrived in the next room, they saw a giant bird outside of the window.

"Kiba!" Neji yelled and Kiba looked up, immediately flying towards them.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said as Kiba reached them and he pushed Neji on Kiba's back, then helped his mother up.

Neji quickly moved to the front, so the others could sit there too. He hoped they would succeed.

Sasuke crawled on Kiba's back as well and then a door opened and guards came running into the room.

"Go Kiba, go!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba nodded and quickly started flying. Itachi was giving him directions of where he had to go in the mean time.

"I hope we'll make it." Neji said, as he clamped himself to Kiba. He hated it to be this high in the air.

"We will Neji." Mikoto said and held Neji softly, seeing he hated flying.

"Hurry it up Kiba!" Sasuke yelled as they left the guards in the castle behind.

Kiba started to fly faster while Neji calmed down a little by Mikoto.

"Thank you." Neji said, giving Mikoto a slight smile.

"You're welcome." Mikoto said and smiled back.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

They almost ran to the temple, and when they got there, Itachi was still busy with removing some plants in the temple, revealing all kind of seals. He looked up when they entered.  
"You're right on time, I need to find just one more seal and then we can start." He said.

Shikamaru and Fugaku were in the temple as well, all of them had been preparing things.

"Good, because we really do have to hurry." Sasuke said nodding.

"Are they following you?" Itachi asked, as he grabbed more plants and tossed them away. He didn't seem to care about his heavily bleeding hands. "Neji, can you take place in the middle of the temple?" Neji nodded at Itachi and walked over to the middle of the temple and saw that on the ground, there were signs of where he had to sit. He sat down, his legs crossed.

"We don't know, we had to go quickly. We landed a little further, I hope they won't find this place." Sasuke said.

"At least we are safe from Orochimaru now." Shikamaru said.

"We are." Kiba said, who had changed back into a human.

"Sasuke, you have to place your hand onto Neji's forehead and one on the ground." Itachi said, as he wiped away some sweat on his forehead. "You'll find a sign on the floor with a hand on it."  
Sasuke nodded and walked to Neji, kneeled down and then put one hand on the sign on the floor and one on Neji's forehead.

"What do we do now then?" He asked.

"Neji has to close his eyes and focus on keeping the powers inside of him." Itachi said. "Soon, the powers will have to be pushed to one point, which is Neji's forehead. The seal will be formed like that. But the magic can escape Neji's body as well. So he has to move them that way. Your job is to form a shield around Neji and keep the powers in. The signs say you'll know what to do if you're a full blood Uchiha."

"Oh. And I am right?" Sasuke said. He would know what to do? Well that was stupid, they should've put it somewhere.

"Oh for God's sake Sasuke, just do it already you two." Mikoto said nervous.

"They say that you'll feel it." Itachi said. "They probably kept it a secret so that no one could use this technique." Neji was already doing as Itachi said. He was concentrating on the powers inside of him, and soon, they started moving through his body like mad, trying to search a way out.

"..I've started Sasuke." Neji said. The room started to become a little lighter. Little blue lashes of light started to appear around Neji, and they moved over the signs on the ground, making the whole room lighter then it was.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then narrowed his eyes. All he could really think of was focusing on keeping those powers inside the signs, that's probably where the hand on the ground was for. Sasuke then knew what he had to do. He moved the power Neji let out, into the hand on the ground and through himself onto Neji's forehead.

Neji frowned as he felt like he was exploding from the inside, with all the powers leaking out, into the signs. The powers just kept coming. He then felt a sting in his body as the last powers were moving out and Neji right then knew that those were his own powers. Neji quickly focused on taking them back in. He didn't want to loose those. Everyone watched silently, hoping this would go alright.

Sasuke kept moving the power into Neji's forehead, seeing the seal coming back slowly. He then just somehow felt that all powers were gathered and he should stop. He pulled his hand off the sign as he last of the powers moved into Neji. A bright blue flash was seen and everyone had to cover their eyes because of it.

Neji felt a flash of pain through his head and then it became black. The last thing he felt was a burning pain on his forehead, and then felt himself falling onto the ground and landing with a thud. And then he passed out. Itachi frowned as he opened his eyes again and saw Neji lying onto the ground, unconscious.

Sasuke was panting as he sank to his knees and let his head hung. That had been exhausting and he hadn't had any time to sleep or eat in a few days either. He looked at Neji and could only hope he was OK.

"..Is it over?" Mikoto asked worried.

"..I think it is." Itachi said as he walked towards Sasuke and Neji, and kneeled down next to Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" He then asked, worried.

"I'm f-fine.. Check on Neji.." Sasuke said wiping some sweat of his forehead. He hadn't noticed how hard it had been when they were sealing those powers away. Mikoto now quickly ran to her son and hugged him.

"I was so worried." She said.

Itachi looked at Neji and checked up on him, looking if he was still breathing and if he wasn't wounded.  
"..He's fine, I think he'll wake up soon." He said.

Sasuke nodded as he held onto his mother a little, who now looked at Neji.

"Now this was interesting." Shikamaru said, looking around the temple. So every prediction had been right.

"It was." Itachi said, nodding. "...I hope it's over now."

"Me too.." Sasuke said. "So can we go home now?"

"We should, we can't waste time here and risk being found." Shikamaru said.

"Is Orochimaru dead?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"No." Mikoto said. "We didn't have time to kill him as well."

"We should've killed him." Sasuke said bitter.

"He was paralyzed right?" Itachi asked, frowning even deeper then Kiba was. "Why couldn't you kill him?"

"Because Neji didn't want us to." Sasuke said and looked away as he got up, leaning on his mother.

"He stopped you?" Itachi asked, glaring at Neji's still not moving body.

"What are you saying?" Fugaku snapped, obviously getting angry as well.

"He didn't stop me. He told me the night before he didn't wanna kill Orochimaru. He just wanted to take his powers." Sasuke snapped back, glaring at his dad for immediately getting angry.

"So because he didn't want Orochimaru to be killed, you didn't?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"Kiba, bring me to Orochimaru's castle." Fugaku snapped to Kiba. "I'm going to finish this." He walked to Kiba who hurried himself outside, and then glared at Sasuke.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you this task." He then spat to Sasuke. "You're too weak." He then stormed outside. Itachi frowned.  
"Calm down dad." He then snapped at his father.

Sasuke followed his father now and grabbed him by the arm.  
"You are not going back there. Kiba get your ass back here." Sasuke snapped, glaring at his father. "Maybe I 'am' weak, but at least I know how to listen to people and take their feelings into consideration."

"Oh dear..." Shikamaru said.

"We're talking about the damn lord of evil here who wants to take over the world!" Fugaku roared at his youngest now, as he snatched his arm loose. "Because he wasn't killed last time, he was able to do all this! To kill all those innocents! On moments like this you shouldn't even 'consider' letting that snake stay alive! Do you really have no brains at all?!"

Kiba frowned, as he looked in between the two.

"..Calm down dad." Itachi said, looking a little worried.

"I won't calm down Itachi, you should know that your brother just did something horrible stupid!" Fugaku snapped at Itachi. "So shut up and come with me. We need to take out that monster, if that's still possible. Sasuke ruined the best chance someone ever had to kill that snake, so I hope we'll be able to even reach him again!"

"I didn't ruin any chances! Did it come up in your tiny little brain that 'maybe' there are other ways of dealing with this then killing!? That's all you ever do isn't it! Yelling at me and killing the enemy! I really don't see how mom could have ever married a bastard like you!" Sasuke yelled furious. He was done pleasing his father. He didn't care anymore about the consequences.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Fugaku roared now, and then gave Sasuke a slap across the face. "You really have to shut your loud mouth now! How 'dare' you call my brains little?! I'm your father for god's sake, you don't talk like that against your parents! There is 'no' other way to get rid of the lord of evil then killing him! We already took away his powers, but you saw with your own eyes what happens if you just take his powers! Lock him up and he'll be freed by his followers. Killing him is the only option! And you start to be emotional and don't kill him?! And don't say you were in a hurry, pushing a sword into someone's heart, who's even fucking paralyzed, doesn't take a lot of effort! Or toss him out of the window! There are enough options but 'you', being as stupid and dumb as hell, just run for your life! You're a shame to the Uchiha's and I'm ashamed to have to call you my son! If you want me to act different then a 'bastard' make me proud for once instead of yelling at me like fucking four year old about everything, thinking you're smart but you're as stupid as a pig!" Fugaku looked furious and his face was redder then it ever had been.

Itachi feared for Sasuke's life now. He opened his mouth to say something, but the glare his father gave him clearly told him to shut up and stay out of this. Kiba had jumped behind Shikamaru now, scared of the older Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at his father furious now and then turned around, pulled Neji over his shoulder and walked away. There was no way in hell he was gonna stay with his father after this. He couldn't even have his own opinion or his father would go crazy. Really, there was no way he would stay any longer.

"Sasuke you can't leave now." Itachi said, frowning. "We need to talk about what we're going to do."

"No we're not, we're going to the castle." Fugaku snapped, as he grabbed Itachi by the arm and dragged him with him, outside. "Come Kiba."

"We could solve this another way." Shikamaru said, holding Kiba's wrist as he wanted to follow Fugaku.

Sasuke in the mean time, left the temple angry.

"We can't." Fugaku snapped, turning around. "What else can you possible do except for killing that monster?" He glared at Shikamaru now.

"We could just take all of his powers away somehow." Shikamaru said thinking, not bothered by Fugaku's glares.

"Yeah by killing him." Fugaku snapped. "He already lost all of his powers, there's nothing else to take from him except for his life power."

"You're really wrong about that." Shikamaru said. "Orochimaru wouldn't have been able to overpower Neji if he hadn't had other powers. Not just this one." Shikamaru said. "Sealing those away would mean there is just nothing he could do. He wouldn't be able to take away powers anymore."

"So you want Neji to go to Orochimaru again, once again paralyze him and then drag him with us towards here, without any guards noticing, keep him paralyzed until we're here, then let him work together with an Uchiha to get his powers sealed away?" Fugaku asked. "Sounds like a really really good plan."

Itachi sighed as he rubbed his temples. His father's behavior irritated him, but he was right. Killing Orochimaru was the best way to do this.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
"If I was stupid, yes that would be the plan. Uchiha's and Hyuuga's aren't the only ones who can seal things away. There are other techniques. Old ones, that go by distant, binding someone's powers." Shikamaru explained. "I think it's a far better plan then killing him. If it would be so simple, then your ancestors would have done that ages ago."

"It's far too much work for now." Fugaku said, calming down a little. "Then we first need to search for someone who can seal away powers like that, and we need to search for Orochimaru again by then. Who knows what Orochimaru may be up to then? He'll be searching for Sasuke and Neji. He probably wants to take revenge on Neji and wants to kill Sasuke. It's too dangerous to just let him walk around. He's intelligent as hell, so perhaps he can just continue ruling all those evil creatures, without his powers."

"Look, without his powers, don't think there are a whole lot of followers who are gonna keep following. He would be as mortal as can be. Frankly, it would be like taking your powers away, all you would be able to defend yourself with is weapons." Shikamaru said. "Besides, you're looking at someone who can do a whole lot with a simple seal."

"Seriously, do you think his followers just came falling out of the air?" Fugaku asked, frowning. "After not having powers for thousands of years, he had an army in a few days. I think they keep following him."

"He had powers are you deaf? It's not like these powers were his only ones, they were just the strongest. But there are people out there who can seal normal powers away. Do that and he won't be able to do anything. You don't get followers by being nice you know. They want to have privileges from the man who rules the world or they're afraid of him. When his powers are gone, that's gone as well." Shikamaru said.

"So you want to go search someone who can seal powers away?" Fugaku snapped. "Good luck, I never met someone who could do that in my whole life."

"Fugaku would you please calm down." Mikoto now snapped. "That you scream at your son is one thing, but Shikamaru is just trying to think of a better plan. Calm your ass down right now."

"There are people who can seal powers away. All we would have to do is find someone." Shikamaru said.

Fugaku glared at his wife but then calmed down a little.  
"Perhaps there are people who can, but it would cost a lot time to find someone like that." Fugaku said. "We can't hang up posters everywhere. How do you want to do that? We don't have a lot of time. Orochimaru already has an army, and they probably don't know Orochimaru lost some of his powers."

"Then go off and kill him, but I wish you good luck. It wouldn't surprise me if you wouldn't come back anymore." Shikamaru said.

"Now both of you stop this!" Mikoto snapped. "This is useless, either way we are in trouble. So pick one."

"Shikamaru, I'm not telling you the plan won't work, I try to seek a good solution." Fugaku now snapped to Shikamaru, annoyed again.

"Well so do I." Shikamaru said. "Going in like a madman to kill the guy won't work at all. I know my plan takes time, that's why we should work out a way so it doesn't take up that much time."

"Now would be the best time to finish him off." Fugaku said. "Well the best time was when Orochimaru was paralyzed, but he might still be a little stiff. He'd have difficulty to move. It's just that I'm worried about the rest of the world. Every second Orochimaru's army kills an innocent person."

"Go back now and their will be so many people of his army, that going in would mean at least two of us will die." Shikamaru said. "Let alone when we actually meet up with him. We just need to think of a way to make sure no one gets hurt."

"I'd rather sacrifice my own life by killing him now then wait for some guy who can seal away Orochimaru's powers, and meanwhile hundreds of others get killed." Fugaku snapped now. "That guy has to go to Orochimaru too. Perhaps a Hyuuga has to come with him to paralyze him. Why not kill him immediately?"

"Dad." Itachi said now. "Calm down. We're all tired and it's getting late. Even if we go there now, we don't have the energy to fight him. Let's just sleep and think of a solution tomorrow alright?"  
"You too, Shikamaru." He then added.

"I think that would be best. At least someone knows when it's time to stop." Mikoto said, relieved her oldest son was here.

"Fine." Shikamaru said. "We should look for Sasuke and head home."

Itachi gave his mother a slight smile, as he saw Fugaku breath out heavily and then nod.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just stressed and tired of seeing people die while I can't do a thing." Fugaku said, as he massaged his temples.

"I'll search Sasuke." Kiba said as he quickly walked outside.

Mikoto nodded and then held her husband's arm.  
"We're going home. Itachi, Shikamaru, follow Kiba. Make sure Sasuke comes back." She said and then led her husband out of the temple.

"Don't I have to bring you?" Kiba asked, who turned around a little. He was a wolf now and was sniffing the ground, so he could smell where to find Sasuke and Neji.

"No that's OK, we will see you along the way." Mikoto said and then left. They all had spend more then enough time together.

"Alright, let's search Sasuke." Kiba said. "Do you guys want to sit on my back?"

"I'll just walk with you." Itachi said.

"Me too." Shikamaru said and sighed. He hoped they would find Sasuke and Neji soon. He could use some sleep.

They walked for a while, and then saw Sasuke sitting against a tree, holding Neji, who was still unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, who ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and then sighed, putting his head back down in Neji's neck.  
"I'm fine." He softly said when Shikamaru and Itachi reached them as well.

"How is Neji?" Kiba asked, as he changed back into a human. From what he saw, Neji was looking very pale. And it worried him that Neji was still out of it.

"I don't know.. Alive?" Sasuke said. He just wanted Neji to wake up by now. It had been far too long.

"I guess it was a lot for him to take." Shikamaru said, frowning a little.

"I'll bring us home." Kiba said, as he changed into the big bird again. "Neji probably needs rest."

"I don't know.. let's hope he does." Itachi said. "He doesn't look good."

"He'll be fine." Sasuke said as he got up and held Neji. It was hard to still carry him, but Sasuke was not gonna give him away.

"If you want, I can carry him?" Itachi asked, seeing that Sasuke was having a little effort with it. "You're exhausted too. You've been in a basement for weeks, you should rest."

"No I'm fine." Sasuke said and looked at Kiba now. It was impossible for him to get Neji on there right now. "..OK I need help." He didn't want to admit it, but he had to if he wanted Neji safe.

Itachi nodded as he took Neji from Sasuke and then climbed on top of Kiba. When Sasuke climbed up as well and wanted to take Neji back, Itachi shook his head.  
"No Sasuke, just rest." Itachi said. "I'm not going to drop him."

"Just give him back, I don't need rest yet." Sasuke said a little bitter. He looked at Itachi, almost with pleading eyes, but angry a little as well. Shikamaru now climbed on Kiba's back as well.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then sighed, as he handed Neji over again.  
"Just be careful." He then said. Kiba then started flying.

Sasuke nodded as he held Neji tightly. He kept quiet the entire flight, not wanting to talk. He was too tired to anyway.

* * *

That evening, a soft moan came from Neji. He was waking up with a huge headache, after having been unconscious for hours now.

Sasuke looked at Neji, waiting for him to open his eyes. He had been laying in bed with Neji all night, just staring at him. He had his hand on Neji's hip softly and the other under his head. But he wasn't laying too close.

Neji moved a hand to his head now, and frowned at the pain he felt. He then opened his eyes, and closed them again as he felt himself becoming dizzy. He waited some seconds, and then opened his eyes again. When he focused, he saw Sasuke laying next to him.

"...Hey.. what happened?" He asked, pushing himself up a little.

Sasuke looked at Neji, turning on his back now.  
"You passed out.." He answered, not having a whole lot of emotion on his face.

"..I did?" Neji asked, and then touched his forehead. He felt the seal again indeed. So they had succeeded. "..Good, we did it.."

"We did. And yes." Sasuke said. "Then dad started yelling at me that I hadn't killed Orochimaru and now he won't even look at me anymore. Yes it worked out really well." He looked away.

Neji frowned as he sat up even more now.  
"...You had a fight?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "He wants to kill Orochimaru because he's a danger and hates me even more now that I didn't do it because you didn't want it."

Neji looked at his knees now.  
"..I'm sorry." He said. "...Your father doesn't have to worry though.. I.. I kind of took away all of Orochimaru's powers, so he wouldn't be a danger to the others anymore and so no one would still have a reason to kill him. So.."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then turned around, his back to Neji. It was good that Orochimaru was not a danger anymore, but he knew Neji had done that because he did have feelings for Orochimaru somehow. Neji hadn't even cared that it could have been dangerous. For the both of them.

"Sasuke..." Neji softly said, as he put a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't." Sasuke said as he brushed off Neji's hand. He had it with all of this.

"Why can't I touch you?" Neji asked, as he put his hand in his lap.

"Because I don't want you to." Sasuke answered. "It's pretty obvious we won't work after all."

"..Because I wanted Orochimaru to stay alive?" Neji asked, frowning now.

"Because you made sure he would stay alive without even thinking of the consequences. Not only of what we have, but it could've ruined the whole plan." Sasuke said.

"I thought it would only be better to take away all of his powers." Neji said, frowning. "...And it went well, so I did the right thing.. right?"

"For everyone else you did, except for me." Sasuke now snapped, but kept laying with his back to Neji.

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked. "And look at me when you're talking to me.

"I am talking about that you didn't think of me at all. You just went ahead and did what 'you' wanted. I got in trouble for it, hell my father even hit me and hates me now. But it's all about what 'you' want. You didn't even think of what that would mean to me, you taking his powers just so he could stay alive." Sasuke snapped as he pushed himself up and glared at Neji.

"The first thing you said isn't right." Neji snapped now. "You got in trouble because you didn't kill Orochimaru back then, I accepted that you were going to kill him in the end you know. But I took all his powers in case you wouldn't kill him."

"Oh sure that's it." Sasuke snapped. "I kept him alive because you wanted me to and that is exactly the reason why you took all his powers as well. You knew damn well that he would be killed by my father if you didn't. And if only the first thing isn't right then get the hell out of this room."

"Of course I cared about how it'd make you feel, but I thought it was more important to keep someone alive then make someone else feel a little more confident." Neji snapped. "And yes, I knew that he would be killed by your father if you didn't kill him, that's why I took all of Orochimaru's powers. I could only hope you wouldn't kill him."

"Exactly! You could only 'hope' that he wouldn't die! It's not about my frigging confidence, it's about you caring for him! Maybe even more then you care about me!" Sasuke yelled now.

"I don't care more about him then I care about you." Neji snapped. "I fucking love you, and I like him. What's the big deal?"

"Well you know what, then I'm gonna find myself a mental person as well, like him and let him do horrible things, but keep him alive no matter what." Sasuke snapped. "See how you like it."

"You're not answering my question." Neji said, as he looked away. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's just the truth. I saw that he has something good deep inside of him, and that's why I didn't want him to die. Not because he pleased me with the sex or something. I know it's wrong to like him, but I just do."

"Well have fun thinking of him then. We're done." Sasuke snapped.

Neji looked at Sasuke and swallowed. Shit. He didn't want to break up with Sasuke, at all.  
"So you're breaking up with me because I happen to see something good in Orochimaru?" Neji asked, as he bit his lip. He felt tears coming up but he wasn't planning on letting them out.

"I'm breaking up with you because you don't see why it hurts me." Sasuke answered. "Now please just go." He turned away from Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke's back for some time, before he breathed in deeply and got off the bed. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and he walked off the stairs.

As Neji walked off the stairs, Mikoto was just about to go up.  
"Oh.. Neji.. What's wrong?" She asked as she saw Neji's watery eyes.

"..It's nothing, I.. I'm just going to take a walk." Neji muttered, as he quickly moved past her to go outside.

But Mikoto quickly grabbed Neji's arm.  
"You are not going anywhere Neji. Come on, tell me what's wrong dear." She said.

Neji swallowed now.  
"...Sasuke broke up with me just now." He softly said.

Mikoto looked at Neji and then put an arm around him, taking him to the kitchen.  
"Oh Neji I'm so sorry.." She softly said and sat him down on a chair.

Neji breathed in now, to keep his emotions under control.  
"It's my own fault though.. I think." Neji softly said. "..When we were at the castle, Orochimaru took a certain liking in me when I started with the plan to seduce him. Surprisingly, he actually made me feel good and showed emotion. Which made me like him. Not in love of course, but thinking he had something nice in him. And well, I told Sasuke the truth when he asked.. He told me to not like him, and that he was going to kill Orochimaru. I didn't want it, because I had seen that Orochimaru does have something good in him. I don't like it when people kill others that are good, even if its only a little. Sasuke became furious then, but.. I now took away all of Orochimaru's powers instead of only those super powers.. hoping that Sasuke wouldn't kill Orochimaru and Fugaku wouldn't either, as he found out Orochimaru isn't a threat anymore.. And well.. Sasuke broke up with me when I told him that. I just don't get it... I don't know what I did wrong."

"I see.. I think I know what you did wrong in Sasuke's eyes." Mikoto said, sitting down as well. "You know by now how Sasuke is. All he hears is that you like someone who does evil. He just doesn't understand it. In his eyes, if you have sex with someone and then say you like him, well that's bad. It means you do have feelings for that other person. And then trying to keep him alive no matter what, I guess Sasuke just thinks it was an act out of love Neji. It hurts him to see that the person that touches you the way he should, has made you like him. So much that you don't see what evil he does."

"Well I do see how evil Orochimaru is, I don't agree with his plans or something.." Neji muttered. "But I told him so many times already that I don't love Orochimaru, but it's like he doesn't hear it."

"That's because he doesn't believe you Neji. It's hard for him to not let his feelings take over. He can't just put them aside because you say you don't love Orochimaru. To him loving and liking someone are almost the same. Especially in the context of you and Orochimaru. He's just afraid that you'll not like him anymore, because it went to easily with someone as evil as Orochimaru as well." Mikoto said.

"..Well even if he thinks like that, I can't get him back." Neji softly said. "He won't believe me anyway. And I'm starting to get enough of his behavior... it sounds hard, I know why he does it, but still.. it's a little annoying. He gets angry at me for reasons I don't understand. That's just so frustrating.

"Wouldn't you feel the same way if it was the other way around Neji?" Mikoto asked.

"Not if he told me honestly what had happened and that he was sorry for it, and that he loved me and not the other." Neji said. "Which is exactly what I did."

"Would you be able to simply forget that that person had sex with Sasuke and he had liked it? Would you be able to forget that he put both of you in danger just so he could save the person that had been by his side for weeks?" Mikoto asked.

"I just don't get the last thing." Neji said, frowning. "Why on earth would I have brought him and me in danger by taking care of it that Orochimaru won't be able to destroy the world anymore?"

"Because there was a reason only that one power was taken away. It seems you and Sasuke were just lucky to have survived." Mikoto said. "The rest of Orochimaru's power made it almost too much to handle for both of you."

"..I didn't knew that Mikoto, I didn't even think of it." Neji said, frowning. "I only thought it would be better to seal away all those powers, and Orochimaru would stay alive. I didn't expect that it would bring someone in danger."

"Well maybe you should tell Sasuke that and not me. I think that he thinks you simply didn't care what would happen to him." Mikoto said. "I think you should just go back and show him that you love him, not just tell him. Words and Sasuke just don't mesh very well."

"...I don't want to go back now." Neji said. "..He's not the only one hurt here. It hurts me that he doesn't trust me and that he doesn't like it that I wasn't hurt by Orochimaru. I get it that he doesn't want me to be pleased by Orochimaru, but that he'd rather see me hurt and crying... that's just egocentric."

"He doesn't want you hurt and crying. Trust me he 'wants' you to not feel a thing of this. But he never wanted himself to be hurt either. He can't trust you yet Neji. You're not together long enough for that." Mikoto said. "It is your choice, but the longer you wait, the less chance you have of gaining his trust."

"I'd rather hurt myself then him." Neji said. "...And if I couldn't be trusted, I would never have worked together with Sasuke to get Orochimaru's powers out of Orochimaru, and I'd never have left with him.. I would have visited Sasuke in the dungeons and let Orochimaru kill him. If I truly loved Orochimaru instead of Sasuke, I would've worked with him instead of Sasuke. I wouldn't even be here now. I don't get why Sasuke can't see that."

"Maybe you're not saying it right. If all you say is that you do like Orochimaru for God knows which reasons, that's all he hears. If you say, screw Orochimaru, I love you, he would understand it. He knows you can be trusted with everything, but it's just that Sasuke doesn't trust his own feelings. He'd rather suppress them, especially if the one he loves has taken such a liking into someone else." Mikoto said.

"But I don't want to lie to him." Neji said. "I'd never say screw Orochimaru, because I 'do' have feelings for him. There's something about him which makes me like him and pity him. It's not like I suddenly want him in my life, but I think he has the right to live."

"Well then change your words. Choose them carefully. Tell Sasuke that you don't want Orochimaru to be in your life. Tell him you pity Orochimaru instead of that you like him. It's just about the words Neji. And the fact that all you do is tell him you love him, but don't show him." Mikoto said.

"..Perhaps I should.." Neji softly said. "..I just wish that he'd do his best for me for once as well.."

"What do you mean Neji?" Mikoto asked.

"Exactly as I'm saying it." Neji muttered. "I feel like I have to be perfect and he can do and say what he wants, because he has a disease."

"Of course not." Mikoto said. "You can get angry at him for what he says or does. In cases like this you have to remind yourself how to bring things though."

"..I guess.." Neji said. "...I'm going to think of it for a little while if I truly want this." He stared at his knees now.

"You should do that. You should sleep as well, it's late." Mikoto said. "You can ask Itachi if you can sleep in his room if you don't wanna sleep in Sasuke's."

"..I think I'm going to try to talk to Sasuke first." Neji said, as he stood. "Thanks that I could talk to you."

"You're welcome. You should know you can always come to me Neji." Mikoto said and smiled. "And you do that. I'm sure you two will be fine."

"Thank you." Neji said and smiled a little too. "Good night." He then walked up the stairs again. He then carefully opened the door of Sasuke's room and saw that Sasuke was still laying on his bed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He knew Neji was back. Beside from his mother, everyone was sleeping.

"..I just wanted you to know that I really love you." Neji softly said. "I want you in my life, not Orochimaru. I saw something in Orochimaru which made me pity him, which made me not want him dead... I don't love him and never will." If this wouldn't work, it would probably be over.

"..Oh. But you still didn't think of what could happen to us. You never cared enough that you decided to choose me and not Orochimaru, so who cares." Sasuke snapped.

"..I didn't expect that there could be a danger to it Sasuke.." Neji said. He started talking softer with every sentence.

"Oh sure you didn't." Sasuke snapped as he now sat up. "Besides, it's just not only about the danger, but you're too stupid to see what it is about. So let it go."

"...You really don't want it anymore, do you?" Neji whispered now, as he felt his throat get thick and he felt the tears entering his eyes once again.

"I don't want it, because 'you' don't want it." Sasuke snapped and then turned his back on Neji again.

"I 'do' want it, you just don't understand." Neji snapped now.

"No I don't." Sasuke snapped back. "I don't understand that you can't understand that this hurts. You just don't frigging see it! Are you 'that' stupid!?"

"Look, I understand that you think I love Orochimaru now." Neji snapped. "I don't think it's reasonable, but I understand you now. You think that I love Orochimaru, that he's better then you, that my love for you is nothing, that you're a failure and that no one accepts you for who you are. But I do love you and I don't love Orochimaru, and I do want to be with you."

"Oh fuck off Neji!" Sasuke snapped. "You're an asshole and a liar so get the hell out of my room!"

Neji glared at Sasuke but in a few seconds, his glare disappeared as he just couldn't stop the tears anymore.  
"...I'm s-sorry.." He muttered and quickly turned around and hurried himself off the stairs, trying to wipe away the tears that came out his eyes. He should've known this wouldn't work. But it still hurt.

Sasuke frowned now and then quickly got up and followed Neji down the stairs and grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
"Neji stop, don't go..." He said, feeling guilty. Neji was crying... so.. Neji had to be telling the truth after all.

"...D-don't.." Neji said as he yanked himself loose and hurried himself out of the house. He didn't want Sasuke to see him this weak.

But Sasuke just followed him again and then quickly grabbed Neji and turned him around, holding him by the arms.  
"Neji stop, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I didn't see it.. I thought you were lying, but you're not." He said.

"..I r-really do love you Sasuke, can y-you please 'please' trust me on t-that?" Neji said, trying to talk normal, but it came out as some kind of whimper. He walk too upset to talk normal now.

Sasuke pulled Neji into a hug now.  
"I do.. I do trust you Neji.." Sasuke said. "..I thought you were lying to me, I should've trusted you before."

"..Please d-don't be so insecure..." Neji whispered, as he hugged back.

"It's not about being insecure. It's not that I think you would leave me anyhow, I just thought that you thought Orochimaru was better, but I was wrong... Neji I love you, more then anything." Sasuke said as he held Neji tight.

"...I don't think Orochimaru is b-better.. at all.." Neji softly said, as he buried his head into Sasuke's neck. He had to calm down.

"Well I believe you now.. And I was stupid to not believe you from the start." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's head.

"..Thank you.." Neji softly said, as he stroke away his tears.

"Well don't thank me for that." Sasuke said and then pulled Neji back into the house again.

"Sorry." Neji said as he sighed, massaging his temples. "..I'm tired."

"I can understand. And don't apologize." Sasuke said, stroking through Neji's hair.

"..Let's go to bed." Neji said, as they walked up the stairs together.

Sasuke held Neji's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.  
"I'm really sorry about my behavior." He said.

"It doesn't matter.. I didn't act normal either because of that situation." Neji muttered. They walked into Sasuke's room now and Neji immediately laid down in Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got in on the other side of the bed.  
"Good night then." He softly said.

Neji sighed as he put the covers over them and then laid against Sasuke, holding him slightly.  
"Goodnight." He then said, closing his eyes.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji and closed his eyes as well. Hopefully, tomorrow, they would be OK again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the Uchiha's and Neji were sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. They had been silent for a while now, but Mikoto decided to break the silence.  
"So Neji, what were you planning on doing with that seal placed again now?" She asked. Sasuke looked up and then looked at Neji.

Neji looked at Mikoto now.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well Orochimaru is still walking around freely, so he can take your powers again hm." Fugaku said.

"Yeah, so if you and Sasuke kissed and all, then the seal would start fading again." Mikoto said. "So what are you gonna do then?" Sasuke frowned now. That was true. So they couldn't kiss anymore?

Neji frowned as he opened his mouth to answer, but no answer came out. He had no idea how to solve this really.

"He should have sex with someone else." Itachi said, shrugging. "Or perhaps kissing someone else would be fair enough."

"Would just kissing be enough?" Mikoto asked as Sasuke looked at Neji a little panicked. Would he kiss or have sex with someone else?

"I don't know." Itachi said, shrugging. "I didn't make the rules on that."

"..Well what do you think Neji?" Mikoto asked. Then the door opened and Deidara marched in, sitting himself down next to Itachi smiling.

"Hello everybody. I thought I'd stop by." He said.

Neji frowned at Deidara. Huh? Did that guy just walk in like that and sat down like he was family? Itachi meanwhile send Deidara a blank stare. He never knew if he liked it or not when Deidara came over.

"Hello Deidara." Fugaku said, not being one to like Deidara either. If Mikoto hadn't told him not to, he'd already have send the guy home like thousand times already.

"Deidara, how nice of you to come by." Mikoto said happily. "It's been far too long since you did that!"

"It sure has!" Deidara said and moved his chair closer to Itachi. "Can't you say hi to me?"

"No." Itachi said as he just moved his chair a little further away from Deidara and continued eating. Neji snorted a little, but he was thinking. What should he do with the whole seal problem?

Deidara just moved his chair closer again.  
"Oh come on, you know you like me." Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows. All Sasuke could do was stare at Neji though.

Itachi opened his mouth to talk to Deidara but got interrupted by Neji.

"I don't want to kiss someone else or have sex with someone else." Neji said.

"But you can't kiss Sasuke either." Mikoto said and looked at Neji. Deidara blinked now.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"..Didn't I already kiss you?" Neji asked Sasuke with a frown, while Itachi quickly explained to Deidara what was going on.

"..I don't think so." Sasuke answered, shaking his head.

"Ooooh." Deidara said as Itachi had explained to him. "Well that sucks.."

"Well you got no choice Neji, you have to let someone else kiss you." Fugaku said. "There have been some boys here for you already, I'm sure it won't be that much of a problem to find someone."

Sasuke looked at his father and then to the floor. Great, now Neji had to kiss somebody else 'again'.

"Don't think it has gotten anything to do with you Sasuke, it will just be one kiss and then it's done." Fugaku said. Neji sighed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He then said, as he stood and walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked at his father and then got up and walked back to his room. He didn't want to talk about this with his parents and brother in the room. Mikoto sighed.  
"That seal messes up a lot huh." She said.

"It does." Itachi said, nodding. Fugaku meanwhile sighed as he put his hands in his hair. He had no idea what he 'could' say to his son anymore.

Mikoto stroke over Fugaku's leg and smiled.  
"At least you tried." She said. She hoped Sasuke and Neji would be OK.

Neji meanwhile walked outside to Luke and his friends who were once again hanging outside. He then grabbed Luke at the collar and pushed him up against a wall.  
"Don't think this is more then just a kiss." He snapped and then kissed Luke deep on the lips.

Luke got big eyes, but then smirked a little and started to kiss back, just as rough and deep as Neji was doing. His friends whistled or laughed now, some of them were even a little shocked.

Neji tried to ignore the laughing as he opened Luke's mouth with his own and pushed his tongue in. He was sure Luke wouldn't mind, he'd probably even like it, so it would be fine. As long as Luke'd let it rest afterwards.

Luke now smirked even more and then turned them around, so Neji was pinned against the wall. He stuck his tongue in Neji's mouth and kissed him roughly, letting his tongue move over Neji's.

"Hey Luke, we're still here remember." One of Luke's friends said, laughing a little comfortable now. Neji swallowed and immediately felt sick after, as he swallowed Luke's spit, but he knew it was a good thing. He was getting in someone else's DNA. He continued kissing for a little longer before he snatched his hands loose and pushed Luke off of him.  
"That was enough." He then said, panting a little.

Luke smirked as he wiped his mouth a little.  
"Well well, so you finally decided to like me after all." He said and his friends laughed again.

"Not really, I just felt like kissing someone and since you don't have a life and always hang around here, you were a very easy target." Neji said as he pushed Luke away even more, and then walked away from them. "So thanks for letting me use you." Perhaps it wasn't the best way, but it was the best excuse. But he was sure Luke wouldn't leave it to this.

"Woah man, you just got owned!" One of Luke's friends said and they all started laughing at Luke. And Neji was sure now that he didn't do something smart.

Luke gave his friends a glare and then followed Neji, turning him around roughly.  
"So you think you're really tough now hm. What happened to your little friend? Maybe we should pay him a visit again." Luke snapped.

"What would you reach with it?" Neji asked, as he pushed Luke's hand off of his shoulder. "You have no reason at all to visit him, I am the one you're mad at, right?"

Luke grabbed Neji by his waist and didn't let go.  
"Well then do you think this is funny? You were so mad that we made a fool out of Sasuke, now you're doing the same to me. So come on, if you wanted to kiss me so bad, let's do it again." Luke said and leaned in for another kiss.

Neji frowned and pushed Luke's head away.  
"No, fuck off." He then snapped. "And I gave you just what you deserved. You might have left Sasuke alone, but you kept coming to the house for me. When I asked you to leave Sasuke alone, I didn't ask you to stalk me you know." He put his hands onto Luke's arms now, trying to push them off of his waist, but it was harder then he thought.

"You tell my friends that wasn't why you kissed me and we're done. But if you have such a problem with making people look like fools, then don't do the same to me." Luke snapped as he kept holding Neji.

"You can't possibly compare this time to how many times you bullied Sasuke." Neji snapped. "I'm not going to tell your friends anything."

"Well you are because otherwise you and Sasuke are gonna get it." Luke said. "I'm not gonna let go until you tell them something different."

"What do you want me to tell them then?" Neji asked, frowning, as he once again tried to pry Luke's hands off of his waist. He then sighed. "Luke, you have no idea how I can hurt you right now, so I advise you to let go of me."

"Then tell my friends why you really kissed me, because I don't believe you did it to toy with me." Luke snapped. "You're not that kind of guy."

"You really want to know the truth?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Well of course I do." Luke said, rolling his eyes at Neji.

"I have the powers of the evil Lord Orochimaru sealed within me, by the seal on my forehead, which can be released by getting Uchiha DNA in me." Neji said, folding his arms. "If I get someone else's DNA within me, like yours, the seal can't be released anymore. So if I do that, lord Orochimaru isn't able to take his powers back again."

"So you kissed me so you could kiss Sasuke?" Luke asked frowning. "That's a little... odd."

"It is." Neji said. "But that's the reason. I thought you wouldn't believe it and I don't like telling this to everyone, so I made up an excuse."

"I see. Well then you go back to Sasuke and I'll deal with my friends." Luke said, letting go of Neji.

"..Alright." Neji said, happily surprised that Luke accepted it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And good luck with Sasuke." He said and walked back to his friends.

Neji watched Luke go and then he walked back into the house. Well, that had gone pretty easily. He walked back into the living room now and saw that everyone was nearly done eating.  
"Hey." He said, as he sat down again. He then frowned. "Where is Sasuke."

"He went upstairs. You go to him." Mikoto said and smiled at Neji. Deidara was now almost sitting on Itachi's lap and waved at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he stood and left. He then walked upstairs. As he reached Sasuke's room, he knocked, before he got in. "Hey." He then said.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, with his back to the door, just staring at the wall. "Hi. Was it nice?" He said. You could hear he was angry.

Neji stared at Sasuke for some time and then sighed. "...Don't tell me you're angry 'again'." He said.

"Well I saw you, so yes." Sasuke said and turned around to look at Neji.

"You saw me doing what I had to do to be able to kiss and touch you again." Neji said, as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Well you seemed very close with Luke." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. "That kiss looked like you enjoyed it as well, you were practically drinking his spit."

"I did to make sure I got enough DNA inside of me so the seal wouldn't disappear anymore." Neji said, frowning.

"Sure you did." Sasuke said and laid down on his bed. "I'm sure you were hugging for that same reason as well. And talking and holding each other and what not."

"I didn't hug him." Neji said, frowning even deeper. "He grabbed me at the waist and didn't let go of me before I told him what was going on. And he wanted more. I can't help that."

"You didn't seem too eager to leave." Sasuke said. "I don't want you to kiss anyone else then me."

"I don't even know if I 'want' to kiss you anymore." Neji snapped, irritated now.

"Fine. Go back to Luke then." Sasuke snapped back. He hadn't wanted to say that. It had just come out because he was frustrated.

"Act normal." Neji snapped, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed and looked away.

"I am acting normal." Sasuke said and sat up. "You don't wanna be with me, so leave."

"You're impossible." Neji snapped as he left the room. This made him crazy.

Sasuke got up now. "Exactly so run off! Shows me just how much you love me!" He yelled and then slammed the door closed and dropped himself in the bed. He didn't want Neji to go at all, but.. he was impossible, even to Neji.

"Shows 'me' how much you love me that you trust me 'so' much!" Neji yelled at the closed door and then stormed off the stairs.

Sasuke now got up and followed Neji down the stairs. "You're right I don't trust you, 'cause you're screwing around with other people!" He yelled.

"Yeah and why did I do that?!" Neji yelled back, turning around. "To safe the god damn world and so I could still have body contact with you! You think I'm doing all of this out of my free will, but I don't!"

"I just want you for myself and only for myself! I know why you do it, but that doesn't mean that I have to be ok with it, or like it!" Sasuke yelled as he walked down the stairs completely and stood in front of Neji.

"You can't be mad at me either!" Neji yelled back. "I can't help it that I have to do those things, it's unfair to get angry at me for that!"

"I don't want to be mad, it just happens!" Sasuke yelled. "You can't handle me, like everybody else so just say so now!"

"I can't handle you if you act like this no!" Neji snapped. "I'm going for a walk." He then snapped as he turned around to the door.

"Well if you go now then we really are over because that means you don't wanna fight for us together!" Sasuke yelled and bit his lip.

Neji halted now but did open the door. "I don't want you screaming at me anymore, so I'm going to take a walk and I hope that when you get back, you calmed down and are able to be reasonable." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. "Fine." He finally said. "I guess we're done." He turned around and walked up the stairs again, trying to keep his tears away.

Neji turned around now, frowning. "This is like the fourth time today you break up with me, am I really such a bad person that I want to calm down for a while instead of getting angry at you even more?!" He then yelled, really starting to get angry now.

"I'm just doing what you're gonna do to me eventually. I know I annoy you." Sasuke said as he stopped and looked around a little.

"And then you tell 'me' I don't even try." Neji said, as he shook his head. He then sighed and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Sasuke looked at the door and then looked down. He walked up the stairs and to his room. Neji was so right. He was impossible, even if he was trying not to be.

* * *

That afternoon, Neji came walking back to the house. The little walk he had wanted to make ended up to be a big one. He had been thinking. He really wanted to stay with Sasuke, but Sasuke had to at least apologize for his behavior. Neji sighed as he walked up the path to the house. He hoped he could talk to Sasuke about this.

But before Neji could even enter the house, the door opened and Sasuke come walking out, with a large bouquet of flowers. He stopped Neji in his tracks and then sat down on his knees, pushing the flowers in Neji's hands. "I'm sorry.. Please forgive me." He said.

Neji stared at Sasuke, open mouthed, not really knowing what to say. He then realized Sasuke, except for having given him flowers, had apologized as well.  
"..Do you realize why I was angry?" He then asked. "..And thank you for the flowers."

"Of course I do. I'm stupid, I should trust you, I do. It just comes out the wrong way, I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he tried to blink away some tears. "I'm so sorry for being so impossible."

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke and then pulled Sasuke up and hugged him.  
"You're forgiven Sasuke." He said, and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth. "I love you."

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly and bit his lip.  
"I love you too.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said holding Neji's head and stroking through his hair, then giving Neji a kiss as well.

"It's OK to cry honey." Neji said with a slight smile, as he hugged Sasuke close.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled at him as tears ran down his face. He then grabbed Neji tightly.  
"I love you s-so much.. Don't ever let go." Sasuke softly said.

"I won't Sasuke." Neji said, smiling. He then laughed a little. "I'm glad you kidnapped me."

"Hot news!" A voice on their left suddenly yelled. When they turned around, Kiba came running towards them.

Sasuke quickly wiped his tears away and looked at Kiba as he kept holding onto Neji.  
"What is it?" He asked.

"It's news about king Asuma and Lord Orochimaru!" Kiba said, currently in his wolf state. "Can you call out the rest too?"

"Sure." Sasuke said nodding and went into his house for a while, only to return a minute later with his parents, brother and Deidara. Sasuke immediately walked back to Neji, pulling him closer.

"What is this about?" Mikoto asked. "Oh hello Kiba, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Uchiha." Kiba said, smiling like only a wolf could do. "I have great news! We were all very concerned about king Asuma, but it seemed he wasn't ill, but being manipulated. By Lord Orochimaru that is. So we don't need to worry about him anymore." Itachi nodded.

"Explains a lot." He said. "That's good news indeed."

"So King Asuma is fine now? That's good." Deidara said. Mikoto nodded.

"It is good news." She said.

"There's more." Shikamaru walked into the front yard now as well and stood beside Kiba. "Orochimaru's taken his own life."

"Really?" Itachi asked, surprised. "Why?" Neji meanwhile frowned.

Shikamaru shrugged.  
"I don't know. They found him dead a few days ago. Maybe he went crazy from not having powers anymore." He answered.

"Well that's good right, then he's not threat to us anymore." Sasuke said.

"I heard something about that he was suffering from a broken heart." Kiba said, putting up an emotional face.

Itachi brought up an eyebrow.  
"A broken heart?" He asked, not believing it.

"Well that could be right." Mikoto said. "From Neji." She pointed at Neji now, and Sasuke looked at him frowning.

"..He said I gave him feelings 'he wasn't supposed to have', so I guess the rumor is right." Neji said, nodding. He did feel guilty though.. that someone had taken his own life.. because of him.

Sasuke pulled Neji even closer now, possessively putting an arm around Neji.  
"Well then good riddens right?" He said.

"I guess it is." Shikamaru said.

"I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut." Neji said, smiling a little.

"And I guess this is the end of the fairytale." Itachi said, sighing. He then walked inside of the house again.

Shikamaru shook his head and gave a slight smile.  
"Some fairytale then." He said. "Let's go Kiba." He turned around and walked away, as Mikoto smiled and gave Neji and Sasuke a kiss on the head.

"I'll be making supper." She said and walked into the house as well.

Neji smiled at her and then turned around to Sasuke, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.  
"Shall we give a nice ending to this fairytale then?" Neji asked.

"Oh it's not ending here Neji." Sasuke said and smiled and then kissed Neji deeply for at least a minute, then pulled away. "I promise our fairytale is just starting."

* * *

**The end**

**A/N: Gah! Finally done with putting this damn story online. I'd like to thank the five people who thought the story was worth reviewing and reading for. You rock!  
**


End file.
